Hear Me See Me
by Lightan117
Summary: I wanted people to hear me, to see me on the inside and not what I look like on the outside. After everything that's happened to me, the pain never fully goes away. Now, I live with my aunt and uncle along with their son Sam. I'm afraid that my life will never be normal. Not with these eyes of mine...
1. Poem

Hola people! Welcome to my new transformers fanfic! I'm so excited to write this! I have not found a new beta yet so please forgive me if there are mistakes. I hope you all enjoy this new fanfic.

~oOo~

"Our next contestant is Melody Witwicky with her poem 'Hear me, See me.' Please give her a warm hand." A bald man said to the crowd of people in front of him as they applauded. The spotlight moved from the man to the side of the stage where a girl with deep brown wavy hair stood with a white sheet of paper in her hands. The girl is wearing a purple blouse, black dress pants, and black flats. She walked across the stage then stood in front of the microphone. She looked out towards the audience then smiled when she saw her parents in one of the middle rows.

"Hear me, See me by Melody Witwicky." The girl cleared her throat…

_Hear me, See me_

_That's all I ask_

_See me as what I am_

The family left the high school with bright smiles and laughter. They got in their car, talking about the poetry contest and how their daughter got third place. Melody didn't mind third place. She was able to get into the top three and that was good enough for her. When they arrived home her father punched in the code for the alarm system then went in. They were not expecting the warm welcome of her father's enemies.

_And never ask_

_Why they did the things they did_

_When we did nothing back_

The family was tied up and forced to sit on the ground while a man, maybe in his mid-thirties, paced in front of them. Melody shakes in fear as she tries to get as close as she can to her mother. Her father is silent, cursing himself for being so careless. The military promised that his work would never trace back to his family. Now they are in danger. The man that paced in front of the family orders one of his men to take the mother. Melody's mother screams as they roughly grab her and force her to the man's feet. His name is Jack the Spades, an assassin sent to retrieve a cube that her father has worked on since she was born. He was ordered to get the cube by any means necessary. Melody watches as they torture her mother, beating her until her bones crunched and she looked beaten and raw; the smell of blood fills her nose as they slit her throat to spill it on the floor. Her father doesn't talk even though it pains him to see his family.

_These eyes do not belong to me_

_These scars flaw my very skin_

_So please_

Jack orders the scientist to tell him what he's done with the cube. Her father doesn't answer. Jack orders his men to grab the girl, so they do. They go into the laundry room and grab the bleach. They threaten to pour it into her eyes and forever blind her, a mercy torture than what her mother when through. Melody begs her father as her eyes glance between him and her now dead beaten mother. When they get no answer they unscrew the cap and force her eyes open. She screams as they pure the liquid into her eyes, the burning sensation makes her vision becomes blurred and soon the world goes black. The sharp pain stings her head as she lies on the floor, wishing everything to be over, for them to end it. But it's never over...

_Hear me_

_See me_

_For I could not see any more_

A blade cuts deep in her arms as she begs her father to speak. Left in the dark only to feel her body being torn apart and shredded, Jack takes pity on the girl and throws her aside. He goes for her father, the man who refused to talk even if it cost him his wife and child, which it did. Melody couldn't see what they were doing to her father but she could hear. Painful groans and the sound of flesh being torn, crunches of bones behind broken, blood being spilt. She stayed where she was, frightened that if she moved they would harm her. The men began to talk then they simply just left, spitting on the bodies as they leave. With the strength that Melody still had in her body she tried as she might to find her phone that was still in her pocket. Recalling what numbers were on the key pad she called 911. The operator answered…

"911, state your emergency." A female voice came over the line.

"Please, I need help. Some men came over to my house and attacked me and my family. My mother's dead...they killed her and I don't know about my dad." Melody cried into the phone. The blackness burned her eyes even though she could no longer see.

"Stay where you are. I'm sending police and an ambulance." There was a pause. "They're on their way. Are you hurt…?"

"Melody. They poured bleach over my eyes and they cut me. I can't see...I can't see...I can't see..." Hot tears ran down her cheeks as she curled herself into a tight ball. The operator stayed with the girl until the door was broken down and the police rushed in. One of them grabbed the girl gently then carried her outside. Placing her on a gurney she was soon attended by paramedics. They wrapped a cloth around her eyes that was dipped in a disinfectant. It burned at first but soon it soothed her along with pain killers. She was taken to a nearby hospital where she would be treated.

_Hear me_

_See me_

_For I did nothing wrong_

_They played dirty_

_And won_

_Their pray they left alive will know_

_Once beaten and broken_

_Will return to vengeance at hand_

_For this little girl knows one thing now_

Melody knows what the doctors were talking about. She wasn't deaf. Her Aunt Judy and her Uncle Ron were in the room talking to her doctor about what needed to be done with her eyes. A new cloth was tied around her eyes but it didn't help. Melody knew that she was blind. They talked about a new experiment that was being tested on blind people. They would replace their organic eyes with cybernetics. They wanted to know the risks but Melody went through worse. A nightmare she would never wake up from. She spoke up and said she wanted the procedure done. Her aunt tried to talk to her but Melody already decided. The doctor said that they would be ready for the operation tomorrow morning.

"Honey, why do you want to do this?" Judy asked her niece.

"Because I'm selfish, I want to see, and that fact that my dad made me blind was another reason." Melody didn't turn her head, she kept facing forward. "I don't care. I'm ugly anyway with these scars. Who cares of I have real eyes to see? At least I can see their faces." Melody hissed but not at her words. Tears leaked from her eyes, causing the medication to react from the salty water. Never would she allow anyone to talk down to her or put up with anyone's shit about her looks.

_This little girl knows how to fight back_

_Growing stronger each day she lives_

_Do not pity the dead_

_Pity the living_

_Hear me_

_See me_

~oOo~

There you have it. The first chapter! I hope you all like it. Thanks for reading and please review to tell me how you liked it!


	2. Kickboxing Dreams

Welcome back everyone! I hope you all liked the last chapter and thank you to those who reviewed. It's 2012! Whoot! A new year! Awesome! Here's the next chapter so enjoy the read. Just so you know this is an Ironhide/OC and Optimus Prime/ OC.

~oOo~

Four years. It's been four years for Melody since the operation. It's been four years since the doctors told her that her parents had died and that she hasn't shed a tear over them. She couldn't anyway, it was impossible. It's been four years since she felt the scars appear on her arms, ugly and unwanted things. It's been four years since Melody was able to see again. Aunt Judy was still the same hyper-genetic woman with red hair and motherly nature just like Melody's mother. Uncle Ron still remained a big man, mostly in the middle, with the same brown eyes as her father, his brother. And her cousin Samuel, or Sam, turned out to be just what she expected from a thirteen hormonal teenage boy. But it's been four years since the doctors said that it was successful and her eyesight would return within a few days. Aunt Judy was excited that her niece would be coming to live with her family. But Melody reminded silent the whole time she was recovering. Hatred for her father grew as each truth came out.

Two government officials, men dressed in black newly ironed suits, came to her hospital room to talk with her alone. They told her how her father was working on something important to the military and how he knew that one day his work would catch up with him. He wrote a will and she was left everything. Melody seemed surprised but it was likely since she was an only child. Thirteen years old.

"Your father left you a fair amount of money and a house for you in the country but he also left this." One of the men brought out a box that seemed ordinary.

"What's in it?" Melody's cybernetic eyes glowed a white glow, causing the men to be put off. They were somewhat scared that a child's eyes seemed so lifeless, so cold.

"We rather you wait until you're home before you open this. Everything you need to know is in that box. Your father made sure it all goes to you." The men said then stood up. They then walked to the door but one of them stopped. "He loved you very much Melody."

"If he did, then I wouldn't look like this and my mother wouldn't have died."Melody said coldly. The man said nothing then left. When the time came for Melody to go home with Aunt Judy and Uncle Ron, she didn't feel anything. Not happiness, sorrow, sadness, nothing. But when the porch pulled up the driveway of that six room house Melody did feel something. It was little but with time it will grow and soon the sadness will turn into happiness.

It was hope.

Melody soon began middle school, trying to fit in and not allow the stares of the other eighth graders to affect her. She then met another student who was almost just like her. Alexandra Black had an abusive father but now is living with her grandparents while her mother is working overseas. She too as scars on her arms like Melody but her smile that she wears is real. Alexandra became Melody's best and only friend. After a year Melody's eyes began to burn and cause pain. The doctors told her that the brightness of the sun and the strain on her eyes caused the pain. Sunglasses would do just the trick and so would closing her eyes for a few hours.

Life went back to normal for Melody except for the strange cube in the metal box that is hidden in her closet. It's been a year and Melody did what the officers told her to do and open it when she got home. Inside was a letter, written to her.

_Dear Melody,_

_If you are reading this now then that means I am dead or something has happened to me. By now two men must've given you my will which consists of a house in the country for you along with the money you will need if you ever go to college like your mother and I plan. In this box is something the government gave me to work on and now I'm passing it on to you. It seems to be a puzzle box of some sort but I have yet to crack it. I hope you have more luck with it. _

_Now, please Melody, do not let anyone have it. You must know that I love you very much and what I did or am doing was for the best. If you figure out the box…I'll let you decide what you want to do with it. Some parts of the government are looking for this and will not stop looking for it. Do not be scared of them, you are stronger and more stubborn just like your mother. Just be yourself Melody and I'm sure great things will happen. _

_Love, your father._

Cube inside the box had proved to be more than a simple piece of metal with strange carvings. When Melody first touched it, her fingers were sparked with energy. The strange carving seemed to call to her, whisper a strange language to her. The puzzle seemed to be much more than simple rubix cube. At first, Melody managed to get part of it and somehow activate a musical melody. It was a mix between the strange language and flute music that calmed her whenever she twisted and pushed a few places to activate it. She seems to be having more luck than her father did. But when the cube started to move on its own and the whispers got louder she began to freak out. She locked the cube in a metal box then hid it in her closet. It wasn't long before strange dreams started to occur. The dreams were about a burning city and a giant figure placing some things in the cube then dying from being shot in the chest after shooting the cube into the air. The figure screamed a female scream that made Melody's head hurt. When she woke up, she did in a cold sweat. The dreams would come and go but they were always the same.

And they would be the same for the next three years. Until Melody's world changes into a destiny she did not intend.

~oOo~

**Melody Witwicky: age 17 and four years after the operation and death of her parents. **

**(Melody's POV)**

"Melody Marie Witwicky, you wake up now or you're going to be late!" Aunt Judy, the loudest woman in the house besides me. I removed the pillow from my head then glared at my locked door. I glanced over at me clock to see that it read 7: 32. That gave me ten minutes to get ready and another ten minutes to get to school. Plus, I didn't even do my math homework for Mrs. Butters, the worst teacher ever. I swear the old hag is at least a hundred years old. "Melody are you up?"

"Yes Aunt Judy, I'm up!" I shouted back. I threw the cover off and headed towards the bathroom that connects to my room. I quickly washed my hair in the sink and blow dried it before I went back into my room to change. I picked out jean caprice, a long sleeved blue shirt, black worn sneakers, and my dark shades to cover my eyes. Once I was dressed I quickly went down stairs to grab a breakfast cereal bar, my bag, then outside where Uncle Ron and Sam were getting in the porch.

"It's about time you woke up sleepy head." Sam teased as I got in. I stuck out my tongue then began to eat my cereal bar. The ride mostly consisted of Sam and Uncle Ron talking about where they're going to get Sam's car after school. That is, if Sam can get is finial A in a class.

"Melody do you have kickboxing this afternoon?" Uncle Ron asked.

"We're having practice a lunch today so I'll be able to go with you two to look for Sam's car." Since the nightmares from the strange city and the attack on her family Melody decided to join the kickboxing club held at her school to help defend against people that would harm her. Also, it's good to have something to help you sleep at night.

"Good luck Melody." Uncle Ron said as they pulled up in front of the school. "Sam, get that A." Sam gave Uncle Ron a thumbs up then the two of us walked towards the front door. As we walked down the halls towards our locker I felt someone's arm grab on to mine. The red head with brown eyes with tiny tan scars on her face looked up at me as we approached my locker.

"Good morning Alex, how's grandma and grandpa?" I asked. Alexandra, or Alex or short, is my best friend and my only friend in this school. Ever since we met in eighth grade, we've been inseparable. Also, Alex is known to be a hacker in our school. She can hack the schools grade system in less than five minutes to change your horrible grades, for a price that is. She can also access the sites that the teachers block on the computers. They're so stupid. She got her gift from her mother who worked as a techie for the military intelligence.

"They're good. They want you to come back over soon. They love having you over." Alex said as I grabbed my books from my locker.

"Maybe this weekend. Are you coming to watch me at lunch today?" I asked then closed my locker. We then started to walk towards English calls.

"Don't I always come with? Besides, if you win the next match, you get to go on to the finials!" Alex squealed as we entered the room. Mrs. Birdie greeted us with a smile as we took our seats. Getting in her class early always awarded us with brownie points with her.

"Aren't you glad that they decided to have a girl's kickboxing club?" I said sarcastically making Alex pout. "Don't give me that face Alex, you know I enjoy when you come watch me. It gives me the extra boost to win." I told her, poking her in her cheek softly. Alex looked over at me then casually picked up her book then wacked me in the arm with it.

"Ow! What was that for?" I asked, rubbing the spot where she hit me.

"For being cheeky. I dislike you when you're cheeky." Alex said. The bell rung for class to start so our conversation quieted. Mrs. Birdie quieted the class as they came in, saying that this week's topic was poetry.

Poetry.

Poetry used to be one of my many talents when I was younger but since that day….I have never written anything. They say poetry can be used to express one's feelings but it would take twenty pages to express what I fell. Now, how am I going to get out of this? I could play sick. No, already tried that when I started freshman year. Ask my kickboxing teacher for lesions during English. No, she's strict on our class work.

"Or you could just tell her." I snapped my head to where Alex was looking at me with a sad smile. When I first met Alex I questioned why she had scars like me. Her abusive father who was always drunk would carry around his large hunting knife. Since her mother was away on leave he would threaten her and make her do anything he wanted but somehow he was sober enough to not go as far as sexual things. He made her his personal slave, giving her cuts when she messed up. One day, Alex slipped a couple of sleeping pills into her father's beer. She picked up his phone and called the police. She showed them the cuts on her arms and told them about her father. Soon, her father was arrested and her mother came home. She cried and held Alex in her arms, saying she was sorry for everything. Alex couldn't be mad at her mother, it wasn't her fault, it was her father's. The two of them moved in with her grandparents who were excited to have them. Alex's mom could only stay a year with her before she had to leave again. The cuts healed but the scars would forever stay there and so would the nightmares.

"I can't tell anyone. I don't want their sympathy. I'm stronger than them. I'm stronger than _him_." I hissed the last part. Once Alex told me her story, I told her mine. She didn't pity me like all the other people who have met me when they see my eyes. She just accepted me for who I am. She saw me and heard me for who and what I was.

A monster. A freak. A nobody. Someone who should have never survived but has the will and strength to continue to fight.

"But that doesn't mean you have to shut the world out forever. If you want, I can write you a poem. You're not alone Mel." I smiled at the nickname Alex gave me when we were in middle school. We shortened each other's names to make it easier for us, but I never allow anyone else except my family to call me Mel.

"All right." Alex gave me a small smile then turned to pay attention. Deep down I knew I was a coward. I want to run out of this room and head straight for a punching bag. I want to punch something. I wanted to kick something.

I kept quiet for the rest of the day until lunch. I went to the girl's locker room and changed into a pair of shorts and my sports bra. Inside the gym Alex was waiting for me with our lunches. She smiled and waved so I waved back. Our instructor/ gym teacher, Miss Gates stood in front of us which consisted of ten girls.

"All right girl's today's the final day for matches and tomorrow we'll hold our very first championship finals." Everyone applauded and cheered. "But before we begin we have a new partner joining us today. Please welcome Jenny Wisely into our club." My jaw dropped. Jenny Wisely was known as the biggest bitch in our school. She wouldn't hesitate to rip you to shreds with her two hundred dollar manicured nails if you got in her way or pissed her off. Ever since I came to her school in eighth grade she has done everything in her power to make me feel lower than low. She made fun of my scars, my eyes, everything I am but one day she made fun of Alex and my family. I've never bitched at anyone for as long as I did to her. Let's just say after that the topic of my family and friends were off limits unless she wishes to re-grow her hair again and pay for another broken nose which I will happily do again.

"Thank you. I'm so happy to join your club. I hope I can be up to your expectations." She smiled her fake smile but no one smiled back. Every girl in this club was dedicated to proving themselves and standing up for those who couldn't. A wannabe like Jenny is wishing to get her ass kick. Not that everyone wouldn't mind doing so.

"Thanks Jenny. Everyone pair up for practice and once lunch is done we'll begin the matches." Miss Gates said. I smirked and walked straight for Jenny. This is going to be interesting.

"Hey Jenny, wanna be my sparring partner?" I asked. She gave me a look but I shot a sharper one back.

"Sure, I hope you hope you know what you're doing." She said then walked towards the ring. We were the first pair up so Miss Gates stood next to us.

"I want a clean match. No cheap shots or anything that I find inappropriate." She turned to Jenny. "Melody is not going to go easy on you Jenny. First rule of this class, never go easy unless surrendered. Got it?" Jenny nodded then put on her pads. I did the same but I watched Jenny. I knew for a fact that she's never done this but for some odd reason I got this feeling that I should be careful. Who knows, Jenny might just kick my ass. "You ladies ready?" We nodded then brought up our fists.

At first nothing happened but Jenny soon started out with a few jabs that I dodged quickly. I countered with a side kick followed by a semi-circular kick. Jenny missed my second attack then went down but quickly got up. Soon half-hooks and half-swings were flying at me. Jenny, I had to admit, was fast. After a few more jabs and kicks I never saw what Jenny was about to do. She did a rising knee strike followed by a straight knee thrust.

I went down hard.

Miss Gates started to yell at Jenny for something but my ears were ringing. As I got up I wiped the blood that was on the side of my mouth then looked at Jenny. The smile on her face slowly went away. Whenever I get in a bad mood or my emotions build up something happens to those eyes of mine. They glow a bright eerie white light.

"Kick her ass Melody!" Alex yelled from the stands. I steady my breathing…

Fake jab, throws opponent off but quickly follows with a backfist. By now her ears are ringing so you bring up an uppercut followed by a hook. By now Jenny must have a hell of a headache. But all I could see was putting her down. I quickly followed with a back kick then a roundhouse kick but I finish with a sweeping which causes her to fall to the floor not moving, only groaning in pain.

I stand up straight and tall looking down on Jenny. She asked for it and she got it. I spat the blood from my mouth on her then began taking off my pads. Miss Gates just shook her head then asked someone to clean up the mess that was named Jenny. Alex was waiting for me with a water bottle and a towel along with a big ass smile.

"You did it."

"She had it coming plus she started it so I finished it." I took a swing of the water before reaching in the brown paper back for the school's lunch sandwiches. Turkey, mayo, and cheese. They never change the menu do they?

"I know. I was watching." Alex began eating hers as we watched the rest of the matches. "Is Sam getting his car today?"

"It all depends if he gets his last A. If so then yes, if he doesn't then no. Why do you ask?" I turned to face her as she finished the last of her juice box.

"My grandma and grandpa have bingo tonight so I was wondering if I could tag along." She said sheepishly.

"Is that why you wanted me over?" Alex slowly nodded. I chuckled then ruffled her hair which made her pout.

"Of course you can. Maybe we can get Sam into a bug so we can drive it around." I joked with her causing her to laugh along with me. We ate our lunch then I got back to the group to await our finial matches. Miss Gates then paired me with Maria Benes. Maria is in my math class so we talk about kickboxing club often when Mrs. Butters isn't looking. I knew for a fact that we are both pretty even when it comes to kick boxing so this was going to be an even match.

"Begin!" Miss Gates blew the whistle and be began. We swung punches, kicked high and low, and I won in the end but Maria almost had me a few times so it was a good match. "Alright. Tomorrow we'll be having three people match off and those people are Jorden Thomson, Rose Disher, Melody Witwicky and Sarah Wright. Jorden will spar with Rose first and if she wins she moves on, if not then Rose moves on. Melody you go up against Sarah so the same thing applies. Whoever wins those rounds will go to the final round and be our first champion. With that said get some sleep tonight and I will see you all tomorrow after school." Miss Gates said then we all headed for the locker room. I caught a glimpse of Jenny so see that a bruise was forming on her face and I couldn't help but snicker. I'm pretty sure that she's going to come up with an excuse for it.

Once I was done changing I met Alex outside and we began to walk to our classrooms. Alex had Bio while I had study hall. Then after that I had History with Sam before the day was done. I told Alex to meet me outside when school was over so she could tag along and maybe ask Uncle Ron if she could sleepover even though it was a school night. We've done it before so I know for a fact that it wouldn't be a problem.

"See ya Alex." I said as we approached the study hall room.

"See ya." She answered then took off for her room. I entered the study hall room with a smile. Study hall was my favorite class because my study hall teacher Mr. Slow, seriously, his name is Mr. Slow. At the beginning of freshman year I explained to him that my eyes cause me pain and even the doctor said that I should rest my eyes. Mr. Slow said that he would allow me to sleep and rest in his class should my eyes begin to hurt. "Hi Mr. Slow." I sat at the table that sat next to his desk then took my sun glasses.

"Hello Miss Witwicky, how are your eyes?" He asked not looking up from his Star Wars book.

"They sting a bit since I had kickboxing during lunch today. Mind if I sleep again?" I asked him, being polite even though his answer is yes.

"What did I say?"

"Never ask." I rolled up my hoodie then plopped my head down with my eyes closed. Sometimes I can feel the gears moving around and it feels weird. But it's a reminder that my eyes aren't real and I should be blind. The doctors' pity. Slowly enough I felt myself slowly slip into a numbness of sleep, hoping that the nightmares stay away.

~oOo~ _(Dreaming) ~_

_I wanted to cry._

_What I was seeing made me want to cry. Little tiny baby robot things were dead, shot in their metal cribs. I've had this dream before and every time I see this I wake with tears streaming down my face. Just to see this and hear the hell that's going on outside of the walls makes me sick. _

"_**I'm sorry.**__" The strange language is heard from farther down in the dark room. __**"I wanted to give you a world that you could grow up in and see how wonderful it is but it seems that will never be. Forgive me."**__ I walk down to see a larger robot holding one of the baby robots that seemed to be still alive. Next to her is a strange metal cube with markings but the top of it was open. The robot with the female voice reached into her chest and pulled out a long blue string of something which, to me, looked really nasty. She placed the blue, now moving, string in the cube then she stroked the robot baby's head. __**"My dear sparkling boy, you'll grow so strong. When I send you away someone will find you and take you away from this dead world. Know that your creator loves you very much. Forgive me.**__"She reached inside the baby's chest and pulled out what looked like its heart then placed it inside the cube. _

_What the fuck is going on?_

_The sound of gunfire was getting closer, making the larger robot to panic and close the cube. It picked it up then fled out a door. Without even moving the world moved around me. The robot loaded the cube in a what-cha-ma-call-it then launched it into the sky just as another thing was being shot into the sky. _

"_**Come here little femme**__." The robot turned and so did I. Standing behind us was an even larger robot with massive gun attached to its shoulders._

"_**Over my dead body will I bare your sparklings.**__"Next thing I knew there was the scream and the robot who said that was lying in a pool of purple liquid._

"_**Fine then.**__" I turned around to see red eyes. Two pairs of giant red eyes were looking through me. This new robot was bigger and I could feel something horrid run down my spine. "__**Go after what she sent out. Bring it to me.**__"_

"_**How will I find you my lord?**__"_

"_**I will send for you. Now go and do not fail me.**__" The one with the large weapons did something then flew into the sky. The other robot did something for there was this bright flash of white light causing my eyes to burn and everything to fall around me. "__**Nothing will stop me. Not even you.**__"_

~oOo~

There you guys have it! One massive long chapter! The nest one will take some time to do but I will continue. Please review and tell me what you think. Forgive any grammar. No Beta yet. Thanks for reading.


	3. Broken Car

Hello everyone and welcome back! Thank you so much for reviewing and add me to author, story alert, and favorites. We finally move on with the story and we get to Sam buying his first car! Yay! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, enjoy the read.

~oOo~

"Wow, you look like you came from hell."Those were the words Uncle Ron said when Alex and I approached the Porsche. My dark brown hair that I pulled up in a pony tail after kickboxing was screwed up and I had dark circles under my eyes from lack of sleep. Alex had taken my book bag once she saw me outside of the school but I had told her that I was fine carrying it but she put up a fight. She's small but she's tough.

"Melody slept in Study hall but ended up having one of her dreams. Next thing she knows is that she's on the ground with everyone looking over her. Apparently, she was screaming then fell of her chair. Mr. Slow came over to check on her and so did half the classroom. Luckily, everyone swore not to say a word." Alex said as we got in.

"That's because they pity me for having a nightmare and they're a bunch of pricks." I mumbled as I rest my head against Alex's shoulder. Alex swatted me in the back of the head so I growled in response.

"They're being nice to you Mel. Why must you think everyone is out to get you?"Alex asked.

"They did in eighth grade when I came to this stupid city." I wanted to sleep without dreaming for once. Just a never ending sweet blackness of a dreamless sleep. Sadly enough, it never allows me on most night. On the other nights I get my wish. Alex gave up and quieted down while we waited for Sam to get in the car. I could faintly hear Alex if she could spend the night and Uncle Ron agree with a chuckle.

"Yes!"

"Here comes Sam."I muttered as the excited teenager sprinted over to us with a smile on his face. I got off Alex's shoulder then yawned as Sam climbed in. "What did you get?"

"A- but it's still an A though." Sam said the held up the paper.

"Wait, wait, wait. I can't see. It's an A."Uncle Ron said.

"So I'm good?" Sam asked.

"You're good." Uncle Ron started the car and we took off. Sam placed the piece of paper in his bag then turned to us.

"Hi Alex, what are you doing here?" Sam asked. Since Alex is over our house all the time she has become a little sister to both me and Sam. Sam knows that Alex always keeps me be in a good mood and helps me be sane. So when I'm happy, Sam's happy.

"Going with you guys to pick out your new car. Afterwards we have to stop by my house so I can ask my grandparents if I can stay the night tonight." Alex said to Sam in a cheerful voice. Alex is not a peppy girl but she cheerful and kindness personality can get on one's nerves but she means well.

"You must be happy Mel." Sam took one look at me and his voice changed. "What the hell happened to you?"Sam asked. I rolled my eyes then started to speak.

"One word. Nightmare." I said then closed my eyes to enjoy the feel of the wind running through my hair.

"Dad, we should take her back to the doctor." Sam said with a stern face.

"They can't do anything Sam. Remember when they gave her sleeping pills? They didn't work so what will?" Uncle Ron said. Melody had gone to every head doctor they could find. She had tried sleeping pills, smelling salts, incents, and everything else they could find or do. But the same nightmare sill came and with it, endless sleep. When there weren't any Melody would sleep for hours, trying to regain lost hours of sleep.

"It's alright Sam. I haven't had that nightmare in weeks so I'll let it off the hook. Now, leaving the depressing matter behind, where are we going for Sam's car?" Melody asked, changing the subject.

"Well, I sort of have a surprise for you Sam." Uncle Ron said as we pulled into the Porsche dealership. My jaw dropped when I saw the surprise and couldn't believe my eyes.

"What kind of…No. No, no, no, no, no. Dad! You have got to be kidding me!" Sam said with excitement.

"Please tell me you're kidding!" I said with a horrified look on my face. If Sam is getting a Porsche, I am so getting one!

"Yeah. I am. You're not getting a Porsche." Uncle Ron chuckled as we drove out of the parking lot. I glared at the back of Uncle Ron's head for tricking me like that. At least Sam isn't getting one.

"You think that's funny?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I think it's funny." Uncle Ron answered, his smile not disappearing from his face. We drove around the block to a car dealership that looked….odd. And I'm talking odd. They have an emu in their 'petting zoo.'

"What's wrong with you?"

"You think I'd really get you a Porsche for your first car? Melody I understand getting one for but you?" I smirked when Sam turned to glare at me.

"Her? Why her" Sam asked.

"She takes the road seriously when I taught her to drive. You on the other hand, couldn't wait to take all the girls out with your shiny car. You almost hit old lady Peterson when she was crossing the street!" Uncle Ron said as be parked.

"Did he really?" I asked, a smile graced my lips as we got out.

"I had the right of way." Sam said annoyingly.

"Pedestrians all ways have the right of way when they're on a cross walk Sam." I laughed and so did Alex when Uncle Ron finished the story. We parked the car on the side of the street when started to look around. And I have to tell you, most of these cars looked like crap.

"Here? No, no, no, what is this? You said… you said half a car, not half a piece of crap, dad." Sam protested. Alex and I silently agreed.

"When I was your age, I'd have been happy with four wheels and an engine." Uncle Ron said.

"Okay, let me explain something to you. Okay?"

"You ever see _40-Year-Old-Virgin?_" Sam asked.

"Yeah?"

"Okay, that's what this is." Sam pointed to one car. "And this is 5—year-old-virgin." Sam pointed to another car.

"Did Sam really just reference a movie to these pieces of crap?" Alex asked.

"I'm afraid so." I answered her. I walked over where Sam and Uncle Ron where to express my opinion.

"Okay."

"You want me to live that life?" Sam asked.

"And would you have your own niece share the same fate and poor, poor Samuel here? I think it's unfair don't you think?" I asked.

"No sacrifice, no victory." Uncle Ron said.

"Yeah, no victory. You know, I got it. The old Witwicky motto, dad." Sam said.

"Right." I shook my head then went over to where Alex was looking at a bug that had probably at least twenty dents in it.

"Poor bug, people never treat machines right." Alex said, rubbing her hand over the hood.

"You and your strange infatuation with machines. I will never understand how you and your mother are hackers when you love machines." I told her.

"Just because me and my mother are hackers doesn't mean we harm computers. We simply, pop in and get the information we need or what ever we have to do then we get our asses out of there. We leave no trace that anything else was moved or what ever. We do not harm the computers." Alex said.

"You're still strange." I told her. Alex rolled her eyes. I looked around until I spotted something that was defiantly out of place.

A 1976 Chevrolet Camaro.

Even though the paint was faded and it looked like a little….busted up it still looked better than anything in this lot. I grabbed Alex's arm and dragged her over to the Camaro while Sam and Uncle Ron talked with the car dealer.

"Wow. What is this doing in a crap hole like this?" Alex asked. I approached the driver side door and checked to see if it was open. It was and I was happy. I sat in the driver's seat and loved the feel of it. Strangely, on the steering wheel was one of the symbols that I had seen in my nightmares. I shook of the feeling then stuck my head out the window.

"Sam, come check this car out!" Sam walked over and I got out of the driver's seat so he could get in.

"You do realize that if your brother get's this car, it's going to need a bath?" Alex said. I laughed and through my arm around her shoulders.

"It's going to need a lot more than a bath." We both laughed.

"Hey, this one's got racing stripes." Sam finally noticed.

"Yeah. It got racing…Yeah, what's this? What the heck is this? I don't know nothing about this car." The sales man said then called over to his mechanic.

"It's sad how one's head is so easily lost." Alex slapped my arm then shook her head at me.

"Feels good." Sam said.

"See? I told you." I told Sam from where I stood.

"How much?" Uncle Ron said.

"Well, considering the semi-classic nature of the vehicle, with the slick wheels and the custom pain job…"

"Yeah, but the paint's faded." I interrupted him.

"Yeah, but it's custom."

"Its custom faded?" I asked again.

"Well, it's his first car. I wouldn't expect you to understand."I silently growled at him and started to move forward but Alex held my arm in a death grip.

"Easy kitten, retract your claws." Alex said in my ear.

"If only I could." I muttered.

"Five grand." Fuck no!

"No, I'm not paying over four. Sorry." Uncle Ron said.

"Kid, come on, get out. Get out of the car." The man said to Sam.

"No, no, no. You said cars pick their drivers." Sam told him.

"Well, sometimes they pick a driver with a cheap-ass father. Out of the car." He told Sam. What an ass-hole. "Now, this one here for four Gs is a beaut." He said to the bug next to him. The bug wasn't that bad but it was in worse condition than the Camaro.

"There's a Fiesta with racing stripes over there." Uncle Ron suggested.

"No, I don't want a Fiesta with racing stripes." Sam said then closed the door. However, the passenger side door did swing open and knock into the bug with a loud whack. Alex looked at me and I looked at her who surprise in both our eyes.

"We didn't do it." We both said at the same time.

"We know." Uncle Ron said. "Gee. Holy cow."

"No, no, no, no. No worries." The dealer said. No worries my ass.

"You all right?" Uncle Ron asked.

"I get a sledgehammer and knock this right out. Hey, hey, Manny! Get your clown cousin and get some hammers and come bang this stuff out, baby!" He laughed a nervous laugh that made me smirk. What a wimp.

"…_.greater than man…"_ Alex and I heard the radio turn on and quote something that made goosebumps form on my skin. That's kind of creepy.

"That one's my favorite, drove all the way from Alabammy." A high pitched siren or sound made us all hit the deck when the glass from the other cars burst into a thousand pieces. When we went down I covered Alex to make sure she didn't get hit by the glass. When it was over we all stood up and looked at the damage. Wow…

"Four thousand!" The dealer said quickly with his voice horse. Sam looked like a kid in a candy shop but this was too freaky. Once the car was paid for Sam offered to give Alex a ride home so she could ask if she could spend the night. I stopped when I got outside the car, debating if I should really get in this crazy car.

"Come on Mel. You're not afraid of a car are you?" Alex said with a smirk. I shook my head then got in the back seat with Alex. The seat moved a bit when I sat down but I shrugged it off. Sam was quite thrilled about his new car that he took the long way of getting to Alex's house. I had to remind him that her grandparents didn't want Alex to be late coming home. They always worry whenever she was out late.

When we got to Alex's house, which is a very old brick building with four rooms, I went inside with her to say hello to her grandparents. They're a nice old couple who were never really strict but kept firm rules. And they're really protective of both Alex and me.

"Oh, Melody! How lovely to see you. How are you dear?" Grandma Pam, as I like to call her, was sitting in the living room knitting when we walked in.

"Hi Grandma Pam. I'm doing good, how are you and gramps?" I asked.

"We're doing fine." Grandma Pam looked over at Alex with a curious look. "Alexandra you have something to say."

"Mel wanted me to spend the night since you have Bingo tonight. Can I?" Alex asked. Grandma Pam smiled sweetly with her dentures.

"When have I ever said no?" Both of us when over to her and gave her a hug.

"Thanks grandma. I'll go pack." Alex then took off upstairs, leaving me and Grandma Pam. I sat down next to her and took one of the scarf's she was knitting out of her bag.

"There are cookies in the kitchen for you and your cousin Sam. Tell him thank you for me." Sam and I come over the summer to help around the house for them. In return she pays us in cookies and other useful things. Money is not a reward in her family. It is….just something that you use.

"I'll make sure that he gets them." I said. I heard Alex moving around upstairs then she was coming down the stairs. "Ready to go?" I asked her.

"Yeah, just let me get your cookies." Alex then ran into the kitchen.

"Who did….gramps." I shook my head. Alex then came out a few seconds later with a handful of chocolate chip cookies for me and Sam. I kissed Grandma Pam good bye then yelled up to gramps. Alex grabbed her beg and we both left the house. We got back inside Sam's car then drove back home with the radio blasting.

When we arrive back home, Alex and I went straight for my room. Aunt Judy said that dinner will be ready in an hour or so but until then we had time to kill. Alex decided that we should get a head start on our homework then do something else. I suggested that I teach her a few more kickboxing moves. Ever since I joined kickboxing I decided to teach Alex a few moves so she would be prepared just in case something happens. So far she's been a great student.

"To find the area of a rhombus we must…."Alex stopped in mid sentence to smack me on the arm. "Are you even paying attention to your math homework?"

"No, not really. I hate math." I grumbled. Just then Aunt Judy called us for dinner, to which I was thankful for. No more homework until dinner is over. For dinner we had barbeque chicken with sweet potatoes that are my favorite! Sam doesn't like sweet potatoes all that much so he gave his to me when Aunt Judy wasn't looking. Once dinner was over Alex and I went back upstairs to…..oh no, not again.

"You've got to be kidding me." The metal box was out of the closet again and this time it was sitting next to my desk.

"Why does it do that?" Alex asked. I walked over to it and picked it up. A slight tingle went through my hands before I placed it down on my bed. "I almost feel sad for it."Alex unlocked the box and brought out the cube. For some very strange reason it has no effect on her, only me.

"Why do you feel sorry for it? I'm the one having nightmares." I told her as she handed me the cube. When I touched it I started to turn it and push selected blocks so that when I heard a click, music began to play. A soft flue sound floated around the room as we sat there listening. When we were little, before the nightmares, Alex and I would listen to this for hours. It always calmed me whenever I was in a bad mood or when I was bored. But once the nightmares began I started to become afraid of the cube. I locked it away and wished I never had it. Then again, it does behave.

"To me it's like a child, a child who lost its mother and is looking for a new one." Alex said when the music stopped playing. I shook my head then grabbed the cube. I put it back in the metal box then shoved it back in my closet.

"I know care Alex. That thing has been giving me nightmares since I got the damn thing. I don't want to be its mother Alex. Plan and simple." Said then took out the rest of our homework. "Let's just finish our homework then go watch a movie." I said.

"Okay." Alex said sadly. She doesn't understand. Nobody does. Those nightmares are so real. Fear chills my very bones and I can't stop them. Every time I have one I try and think of a door to get me out of it but it never works. I'm stuck in there and I can't do anything. Those red eyes….they're everywhere I look and I can't escape them. No one comes to help me, no one.

~oOo~

The following day was a Friday, my favorite day of the week. Sam drove us to school, all grin and smiles that he finally got his car. Alex and I managed to get all of our homework done before we arrived at school since there wasn't much from last night. Math was the only thing we didn't do. Alex was excited the whole morning as we sat in Mrs. Birdie's class because after school was my finial matches for kickboxing. I have to admit that I was excited too. I was looking forward to the end of the day so I kept looking at the clock. At lunch Alex and I went outside to enjoy the summer air. We're both seniors so this would be our last year together before we go off to college. I had already told my aunt and uncle that I wanted to join the marines but they didn't seem all that thrilled. Alex also is joining the military but she'll be placed under her mother for training while I get sent to boot camp. It will be just like kickboxing training, only a lot tougher.

"Melody, are you ready?" Miss Gates asked me. I looked up at her with fire in my cybernetic eyes.

"I was born ready." I smiled at her and she patted my back.

"You're up." She said. I stood up and checked my pads before walking onto the mat. Sarah stood in front of me in the same pads with a smile on her face. When Miss Gates said begin I didn't hold anything back because Sarah is one of the fasted swingers I know. It was about five minutes before Sarah went down. Miss Gates counted down before holding up my hand, symboling that I had won. Rose had already won the last match so I was against her in a few minutes. Once rested up Rose and I began to fight. I was caught a few times but managed to get away. We both began to tire and I could see it in Rose's eyes. Quickly thinking, I knocked her feet from under her and pinned her down. With everything I had left I managed to win.

First place with kickboxing. That was a first.

Miss Gates handed me a metal that said first place with a star on it. It was cheep but it was the thought that counts. Once everyone was done shaking hands I went into the girl's locker room for a quick shower. Sam had told me that he and Miles were going to a party after school so he was going to pick me up then go to the party with me. When I asked him where he said it was at a park with a small pond or lake. I had no other way getting home unless I walk but I said yes anyway. He did manage to drop off a change of clothes for me so I wouldn't be stuck with basketball shorts and a tank top. After I was done showering I changed into a blue skirt that went a little higher but I had black leggings to go under it, a light blue tank top, and a pair of silver sandals. I'm guessing my mom picked out the outfit. I dried my hair with the hand blow drier then put it up into a high ponytail. When I got out I noticed that the sun was still out so I put my sunglasses back on.

"Melody, over here." I turn to see Sam and Miles waiting for me in the parking lot. As I walked over I could faintly hear Miles talking to Sam.

"Dude, your cousin is hot." Eww.

"Miles I don't want to hear it, I'm related to her."

"Yeah but if we ever went out and got married, we could be related." Miles said with a smile as he watched me walk over to them.

"I would love to see you try Miles. She'll break a few bones and knock a few teeth out before you even touch her." I smirked because Sam was right. Men always think they can have their way but they're wrong. It's all up to us women if we want you or not.

"Don't worry man. I can tame that kitty cat." I got in the car and I could feel Miles eyes rake over me as I got in.

"Oh, Miles." I purred.

"Yeah?" I shot out my fist that connected with his nose.

"This kitty cat has claws and she's not pleased with having a jerk taming her."I sneered. Sam laughed then pulled away from the school. Miles's nose started to bleed but I didn't care. He got what he disserved. After a while we arrived at the lake where there were teens from our school, all spread out.

"Dude, are you sure we're invited to this party?" Miles asked.

"Of course, Miles. It's a lake. Public property." Sam answered. I rolled my eyes and settled into the seat. "Oh, my, God." I looked out the window to see Trent, a.k.a Dick Head, with his girlfriend Mikaela. "Oh, my, god, dude, Mikaela's here. Just don't do anything weird, all right?"

"It's Miles, he will do something weird." I said then took out my poetry book from English class. The two got out of the car, Sam was mostly nervous while Miles was….Miles. Interested in what was going to happen I climbed into the front seat and stuck my head out the window. "There goes a dead man." I muttered. I heard the radio click but paid no attention to it. From here I could see Miles start to climb a tree then Dick Head came over to Sam. I could make out a few words but when his gaze turned towards me I heard him shout out something that made my blood boil. "If I have to Dick Head, I'll come over and kick your ass! I already won my kickboxing medal but I could always use another one!" When that smirk on his face disappeared I felt good.

"…_. She's dangerous (alright) super bad…"_ I looked over at the radio that suddenly turned on.

"That was weird…" I turned from the window and returned to the poetry book. For homework we needed to read a poem _Mystic Words by anonymous_ then tell what we thought of it. "Our voice is our own. We are our own. We sing tunes on pages on pages. Our words have meanings, to dwell on the mind. Mystic words of another kind. To know us by heart, you must look us up, in a great book you think little of. Poem is to riddle, to question one's way. For words are changing, never ending thoughts that are spoken. To hear one's way or to see it is to know what to write. Mystic words are colorful indeed, but one must be strong enough to use it and not of one's actions." I read the poem out loud. Poems like these are confusing but what it is saying is that the pen is mightier than one's actions.

"Hey babe." I looked up to see Miles leaning against the door.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Sam wants us to leave. Apparently, I'm embarrassing him." Miles said and I laughed.

"Of course you are. It's in your gene pool." I told him. I closed my book then climbed in the back to lie down. Miles got in the passenger seat through the window, much to my annoyance, while Sam remained outside, sitting on the hood.

"_Who's gonna drive you home, tonight?"_ the radio clicked on again but this time I got a feeling that this was a good thing.

"Hey, man, what's wrong with your radio?" Miles asked.

"I'm gonna drive her home tonight." I looked over the seat to see Mikaela walking down the road in heels. Her feet are gonna be sore in the morning.

"What? She's an evil jock concubine, man. Let her hitchhike." Miles suggested. I had known Mikaela ever since I came into the school system. She was never mean to me and sometimes she asked for my help on projects when she didn't understand. Mikaela is a good person, deep down that is.

"She lives 10 miles from here, okay? It's my only chance." Sam argued. "You got to be understanding here, all right."

"All right. We'll put her in the back with Mel. I'll be quiet." Miles suggested. I smacked him upside the head. "What was that for?"

"For calling me Mel. Now get out of the car." I hissed.

"Did you say, "Put her in the back"?"

"I called shotgun."

"Miles I'm not putting her in the back. You got to get out of my car." Sam said then out in.

"That's a party foul."

"What rules?" I asked.

"Bro before hos." Miles answered.

"Miles, I'm begging you to get out of my car. Okay?"

"You can't do this to me."

"Yes he can." I said to him with a smirk.

"You got to get out of my car right now." Sam said for the final time. I was so happy when Miles slowly got out of the car. So long as he was gone, I was fine to whatever Sam was up to.

"Sam, just so you know, I won't say a word." I said then lied down on the back seat.

"Thanks Mel." I could tell her was smirking. The radio was still playing as Sam raced after Mikaela. "Mikaela! It's Sam. Witwicky." Sam yelled out the window as he pulled alongside her. "I hope I didn't get you stranded or anything." She said nothing. "You sure? So, listen, I was wondering if I could ride you home. I, mean, give you a ride home in my car, to your house." Sam messed up causing me to chuckle.

"Smooth Sam."I said softly. "Melody Witwicky is also in her too Mikaela so he won't kill you." I said. Sam opened the door and she got in.

"Hi Melody." She said and flashed me a smile.

"Hey, just so you know, I am not here." I said and Mikaela nodded in return. Sam shook his head and started to drive.

Through the whole entire ride home, including the car breaking down and Mikaela almost walking home again; I must say it was fun. After the car started again I knew something was up. This was not an ordinary car, it was a strange…thing. I smiled and thought about what this car actually could be. I smiled at me own craziness. When we dropped off Mikaela I gave Sam brownie points for complementing her before she got out. Sam was smiling the whole ride home and after that. Uncle Ron and Aunt Judy were so happy about my first place medal that they hung it up, much to my dislike. I got a quick snack then went upstairs to go to bed. I changed into a big t-shirt and sweatpants before climbing into bed. It wasn't long into my dreamless sleep that a sound woke me up.

"Dad, someone's stealing my car!" You have got to be kidding me.

~oOo~

There you have it everyone! Another chapter! Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!


	4. Tears to Shed

Hello everyone and welcome back! Thank you to all the reviewers…

SakuraPheonix13

Anonymous

Poiseninja

And if you want your name shown in the chapters, all you have to do is review and tell me what you think of the story so far. I want to hear from you! But I also want to thank those who have favorite this story, added it to their alert list, and added me to their favorite authors list. Thank you so much. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

~oOo~

_I was back in that world again…_

_It was dark and cold and I was frightened. I felt weak because I couldn't do anything but watch. The world was at war again. I had to watch these people, these metal beings be run down as they flee. Their screams echo but the sound of gunfire drowns out all other noises. The sound of the beating pounds in your head but you can't get away. All you can do is watch in horror as everything is shown to you. _

_They make you watch, they make you feel their pain, and they make you witness a holocaust all over again. When you're being pulled to another part of the world it feels like your head is being stretched. You continue to watch more and more, wishing that you where somewhere else. It's become a puzzle and a riddle so it's harder to figure out what you're supposed to so. _

"_She keeps having these nightmares about a city or a world that's being destroyed. Can you do anything for her?"_

"_I can prescribe some medication so she can sleep but I recommend a physiatrist. Maybe talking with someone might help."_

_They don't understand. It's not my mind; it's someone else showing me these things. I'm not mad!_

"_Melody, I am here for you. I know you've been through a great deal and I want you to know that it's not your fault. These nightmares, these dreams are all about some type of feeling that you're hold on to. I want you to close your eyes for me and tell me what you see. Look deep inside you and tell me what you see. Describe this world to me."_

_These weren't feelings from that day or any other day that came after that. These were memories or visions. That cube was the cause of all this but my dad told me not to tell anyone. But I should because I hate him, he did this to me! They call me crazy behind my back along with freak. That cube has done nothing but make my life living hell. Besides these eyes, everything has been hell. _

_But…..it made me stronger. _

_All those people mocking me and saying things have made me realize that I don't need their approval to live. I know I'm not mad or crazy so my attitude towards people has become tough, not taking anybodies bullshit. With my father I learned to fight back from now on. I stand up for myself and my family. No one can push me around anymore. No one._

_Melody…._

_Melody…._

_Melody…._

_Melody…._

~oOo~

"Melody, wake up." My head was pounding in my skull as Uncle Ron woke me up. I slowly opened my eyes then glanced at the clock. It read **7:23 a.m**. I groaned then rolled away from Uncle Ron but he just went to the other side of the bed. "Melody, I need you to come with me."

"Come with you where?" I asked with irritation in my voice.

"Sam's been arrested." I shot up in bed and looked at Uncle Ron.

"Sam's where?" I asked, throwing off the covers of my bed then rushing to my dresser.

"Arrested for trespassing. When he called me he said that he woke up when someone was taking his car. He took off on his bike after it." Uncle Ron said. I grabbed a pair of skinny jeans, a black tank top, underwear, and bra then headed into the bathroom.

"I'm going to take a shower then I'll go with you when you go get him. I can hear Aunt Judy crying or something downstairs, can you go and calm her down? Lord knows I can't handle tears." I said then shut the door. I heard Uncle Ron reply something then head downstairs. I took a quick hot shower, blow dried my hair that ended up in pretty curly waves, and then got dressed. Before I ran out of my room I grabbed my sunglasses and leather jacket. Aunt Judy was somewhere between pissed, worried, and confused.

"Why would Sam go after that stupid car? He could've gotten hurt. Or kidnapped! Ron, what would we do if Sam got kidnapped?" Aunt Judy took a hold of Ron shirt and started to shake him. I chuckled then cleared my throat.

"I'm ready to go when you are Uncle Ron." Uncle Ron took Aunt Judy's hands in his then started to walk towards the door. "Don't worry Aunt Judy; I'll slap him for you when I see him." I smiled at her then followed Uncle Ron outside.

The drive was silent as we went to pick up Sam. A frown was on Uncle Ron's face when I looked over at him from the passenger's seat. His hands gripped the steering tight so his knuckles turned white. I sighed then slumped in my seat. '_Sam, when I get a hold of you I'm going to kick your ass myself._' When we pulled into the police parking lot Uncle Ron got out like his ass was on fire. I followed close behind him but made sure I kept space between us. When we entered Uncle Ron asked for his son but they told us that they were questioning him.

"I don't care; I want to see my son!" Uncle Ron said. The police officer sighed then took us to see him. Sam was surrounded by three officers in casual clothing but they had their weapons holstered, in plain sight.

"Dad." Sam tried to sit up but one of them shoved him back down.

"Remain seated." He said.

"What's going on here?"Uncle Ron asked.

"You son here was just about to explain to us what happened last night." A police officer with a goatee said. I sat back, biting the inside of my cheek to keep me from yelling or doing something I will regret.

"I woke up when I heard my car start. I took off after it into a junk yard. There it stood up." Sam explained. I tilted my head to the side in confusion. What the hell is he talking about?

"What?"

"Look, I can't be any clearer than how crystal clear I am being. It just stood up." Sam said again.

"It just stood up." Said the police officer. "Wow. That's really neat. Okay chiefie." He took a tissue and a plastic container for urine samples. "Time to fill her up. And no drippy-drippy." Sam gave him a confused look. "What are you rolling? Whippets? Goofballs? A little wowie sauce with the boys?"

"No, I'm not on any drugs." Sam said.

"What are these?" Someone tossed him a bottle half full of red pills. "Found it in your pocket. "Mojo." Is that what the kids are doing now? Little bit of Mojo?"

"Those are our dog's pain pills." I spoke up. The police officer turned around to face me, his eyes going up and down my body like he was eyeing a piece of meat.

"And who are you?"He asked with a smirk.

"His cousin." I answered. "If Sam was on any drugs, I would know. Sam knows that if I see him smoke or doing drugs I would ram them down his throat in a heartbeat."

"Feisty, aren't you?" His smirk grew.

"Can you stop hitting on my cousin?"Sam said. The police officer turned around and gave Sam a look. Then Sam's eyes glanced down on the officers' weapon.

"What was that? You eyeballing my piece, 50 Cent?"The officer asked. "You wanna go? Make something happen-" I interrupted him by taking his arm and twisting it behind me then pushing him up against his desk.

"No one, no one threatens my family, especially someone as disgusting as you." I hissed in his ear. "Drop the charges or I'll file sexual harassment." The two other officers started to come near me but with my free hand I took off my shades and glared at them, my eyes glowing and did I mention that I can make them spin? Totally freaks people out. "Back off."

"All right, all right. Get off me and your cousin can go free." I released my grip and stood up. The officer turned and gave me a glare but I shot one back. I saw him cringe but paid no attention.

"Come on Sam. Let's go." I said then Uncle Ron and Sam followed me out. As I passed through the doors I could hear them mutter freak under their breath. I've heard the name countless time and I paid no attention but sometimes it stings a little in my heart. Back before all this happened I was a sweet and innocent girl with a bright future following in her father's footsteps. Now, this girl is built tough and won't take anybodies shit. Mess with her and she'll bite back.

"What the hell is wrong with you Melody?" Uncle Ron yelled as soon as we got outside.

"What's wrong me? That bastard inside is what's wrong! You saw him!" I yelled back.

"But that gave you no right to attack an officer. They could press charges against you if you didn't scare them shitless." Uncle Ron said his face red with anger as we approached the Porsche. I stopped dead in my tracks glaring at Uncle Ron who made me so mad and Sam who's done nothing.

"Good! Its better that I scare them! Besides, who would want to take a freak seriously if she's this shy, innocent girl! Sorry to tell you the truth Uncle Ron but that girl is dead! She died when her father didn't stand up for his family and protect them like I do now!" By now tears were streaming down my face, anger filled my voice as they look at me with shocked expressions. "Why do you think I'm this tough and go get them type girl? Your niece that you loved some much is dead because of that man! When those men poured bleach over her eyes and made her blind she died along with her family! He made her like this Uncle! Melody Witwicky is dead!" I turned and ran. Uncle Ron and Sam were yelling at me to come back but I just kept running. My eyes blurred but I could still see. Deep down in my mind I knew only one place that they will never find me, even if they went searching for me. When I was old enough I slowly made my way to here. Taking deep breaths to calm my nerves when I first arrived so that I wouldn't run out. Later I started to take flowers and sat and stayed a while then it turned into a routine.

The cemetery.

The same cemetery where my parents were buried. Every Saturday I come here and talk to my mother, mostly. When I arrived I ran straight to her grave. I couldn't stop crying when I got to her tome stone. I collapsed in gasping breaths as I cried. I remember faintly, warm arms that would wrap around me as I cried into her chest. She always was there for me when I was alone for frightened and when I need her the most now, she gone.

"Mom, I need you." I cried. I laid my head down on the ground in front of her tome stone and gripped the grass tightly in my fist. "You are always there for me when I needed you and now….I wish they killed him. Not you. You didn't do anything and neither did I. It was all him! He killed you and they killed me too! I wish…I wish I was with you. Pathetic, I know. I'm supposed to be this strong girl but I'm not strong. I'm broken mom. I'm a broken piece of shit with an anger problem."

"I don't think you're a piece of shit." I sat up and turned around. Alex stood there with her hair wet and she was wearing all black clothing. In her hand is a single red rose. My mothers' favorite.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her, brushing away the tears that still escaped my eyes.

"Sam called me and told me you took off somewhere. I told him not to worry because I know where she went. I didn't tell him but I said leave it to me." She said and came closer to me.

"How did you find me?"

"You mentioned that you come her whenever you feel sad. It's the only depressing place in this town." She gave something of a laugh then knelt down next to me.

"And the rose?"

"I want to give your mom something." She placed the rose in front of the grave and lightly touched it. "Thank you Mrs. Witwicky. Thank you for give me a great friend like Melody. She saw me as a person. She saw me as a friend and I thank you. You gave me the best friend I could ever ask for." Alex voice started to break up so I took her hand in mine. "She's very strong. Stronger than she gives herself credit. She protects her family and those close to her. Sure she can be a bit of a hardhead and a hothead but she means well." I lightly punched her and she chuckled. "She sees herself a freak because she believes what people saw. They're wrong you know. Melody is the most beautiful and amazing person that was ever born. And I wish she would see herself like that. And if you're watching over her now, please knock some sense into her. Thank you." When she was done I wrapped my arms around her and cried more and she allowed me. She held onto me and cried with me too. Her arms were so safe and I wouldn't believe the things she had just said about me. She truly was my best friend in this whole wide world. Alex was a one and a million person.

"Thank you." I said. Alex laughed and hugged me tighter.

"What I said was all true so I don't want to hear anymore of this depressing talk. It's not us, you know?" I laughed and hugged her tighter too. "And you're welcome."

And I wouldn't be any happier.

~oOo~

A short little chapter but the next one will be a lot longer. I hoped you enjoyed it and please review and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!


	5. New Arrivals

Hi everyone and welcome back to another chapter! Thank you for those who reviewed….

Poiseninja

xXTwilight-WarriorXx

SakuraPheonix13

fallenfaeangel

Crissy-Fenix-Prime

annebellelennox

Anonymous

I love your reviews and I just want to say that there's some action is in this chapter. We finally…..nope sorry. Not ruining anymore. You're going to have to read the chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

~oOo~

For the next two days I didn't speak to Uncle Ron at all. I guess you're probably saying that I'm being a hard-ass but Uncle Ron doesn't understand why I twisted that cops' arm. He threatened my family, he looked at me with perverted eyes, and his officers were probably too! They needed someone to smack them back into the real world. Anyone messing with my family is gonna wind up sore with their asses handed to them. I at least did something! Not like my good-for-nothing father.

"Melody, can you come down here?" Sam called from the living room. I put my pencil down then got up from where I was stilling on my bed. I've been drawing pictures, well doodles, of these weird scientific weapons that they military could use to deploy shields and other useful things that you see in video games. They would be so cool if they were real.

"What Sam?" I asked as I walked through the doorway. Sam pointed to the person next to him, which happened to be Alex. She turns her head then smiles at me.

"You forgot didn't you?" Alex asked. I too smiled then shook my head.

"Come upstairs." I said then looked over at Sam. "Where's Uncle Ron and Aunt Judy?"

"They went shopping. Won't be home for another few hours." Sam didn't even take his eyes off the TV.

"We'll be upstairs then." I said to him. Alex waved Sam good-bye then followed me to my room. When we got into my room I told her to sit on the bed while I got her present.

"Remember, no expensive gifts." Alex called.

"I know, you don't need to remind me of rule four." When I had met Alex she had already started making a list of her own rules to live by. Rule 4: Never buy expensive gifts. Handmade is worth a lot more.

"And rule five!" She called. I reached up on the top shelf where the metal box sat and grabbed the two wrapped colorful boxes that I've been hiding for the past two months.

"I think you mean rule eight. Say thank you to all that you're given, even if it's horrible." I said. I turned around, placing the gifts behind me.

"Well?" Alex was literally bouncing off the bed with excitement.

"Happy Birthda-ow!" The metal box that is holding the cube had fallen off the shelf and onto my head with a thunk. Alex was laughing when I picked it up and brought it over to my bed. "Stupid box." I muttered. "As I was saying…Happy Birthday." I handed her the boxes.

"Thanks Mel." Alex took the boxes with giggles. As she opened them I rubbed the sore spot that was forming on top of my head. The first box she opened held two hair clips. One had a penguin on it and the other had a Blue Jay. "Wow! Did you make these?"

"Yeah. They're walkie-talkies I started to make in tech class. Now, whenever you need to talk to me, wherever you are, I'll be there." I said. Alex looked at me with unshed tears in her eyes. "Open the other one." She gave me the Blue Jay clip so I could place it into my hair and she did the same. She took the other package that was bigger than the first one and opened it. Inside was a black picture frame with the words _Forever Sisters _written in fancy handwriting. The picture that it held was when we were wrestling in the mud. I had just got my cybernetic eyes and had met Alex in middle school. Alex had tripped me in the mud but I brought her down with me. After that we ended up throwing mud at each other and covered in it. Uncle Ron had told us to smile for a quick photo so we wrapped our arms around each other's shoulders then smiled.

"_Mama always said that with your own two hands and feet you can get up faster without someone pulling you up. So when someone pushes you down…."_

"You get right back up and push them back." I said out loud. Alex smiled then traced over the picture with her fingertips.

"That's mom's favorite saying. Thanks Melody." When I saw a tear rain down her one cheek I swiped it away then swatted her arm.

"Don't you dare start crying, you know I can't handle someone when the water works come on. I don't know how you even deal with me when I'm like that." Alex chuckled then brought me into a hug which I gladly returned. The sounds of rattling came from behind us so we looked to see the metal box shaking.

"Looks like someone wants out." Alex said then reached over for it.

"Oh no, you open it, you hold it." I said then got up to sit at my desk. Alex shook her head then opened it. When I saw the cube come out I swear it was a little bit bigger than the last time I saw it. The cube started to shake and create a whistle noise. "Can you shut it up?" I asked. Alex started to sing the song I taught her when she had a bad dream. She can't sing it like I can but she's pretty good at it.

"It won't quiet down. It wants its mommy." She smiled then placed the cube in my arms.

"I'm not its mother." I hissed.

"Just sing." Alex crossed her arms and shook her head at me.

"_A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain  
>Softly blows o'er lullaby bay.<br>It fills the sails of boats that are waiting  
>Waiting to sail your worries away.<br>It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain  
>And your boat waits down by the key.<br>The winds of night so softly are sighing  
>Soon they will fly your troubles to sea.<br>So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain.  
>Wave good-bye to cares of the day.<br>And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain  
>Sail far away from lullaby bay."<em> I sang and the cube stopped shaking and whistling. Surprisingly, I feel proud of myself for quieting the annoying thing.

"Odd how it responds like a baby would when it's held but is mother. Have you figured how anymore of the puzzle?" Alex asked me.

"Not really. I can only get that damn lullaby." I answered.

"Maybe you're not yet ready to know. Give it time. You'll figure it out." Alex said. I sighed then placed the cube back in the box. I didn't return it to the closet because later I'll see if I can get the thing open.

"Come on, there's a small cake with your name down in the fridge." I smiled when her eyes widened.

"Vanilla with strawberry filling?" Alex asked clasping her hands together.

"Your favorite, of course. Let's go." On our way down the steps I could hear Sam talking with Miles in the kitchen. When we reached the bottom of the stairs we saw Sam grab Aunt Judy's bike and go out the front door with it. "What was that about?"

"I have no clue." I said. Next thing we heard was the roar of an engine. Alex and I ran to the backyard to see Sam's car in the driveway. "No way."

"I thought you said Sam's car was stolen?" Alex asked me as we stood there staring at it.

"It was." I said then began to walk towards it.

"_Not anymore."_ The radio turned on with a click. Alex gave a small scream then hid behind me.

"Wicked."I said with a bright smile. The passenger door opened and the radio turned on again.

"_Get in!"_ it said and I began to move forward but Alex held me back.

"What are you doing?" she hissed at me.

"Getting in the car." I answered her.

"You don't know where that car has been! Someone could've done something with it to make it talk. I've seen my mom's work before and this smells like the government." Alex said. I took a breath through my nose and shook my head.

"Smells like adventure with a hint of danger. Why the hell not?" I asked.

"It could kill us!" I turned my attention back to the car.

"Are you going after Sam? Is he in trouble?" I asked.

"_You both….are."_ It had to switch stations to finish the sentence. "_We…must hurry!"_ It said to us. I made Alex let go of me and jumped in the back seat.

"Come on Alex!"

"No thank you." Alex said twisting her shirt.

"Don't you wanna look back and tell our grandkids about this?" I asked her.

"That is if we survive to have grandkids!" Alex countered.

"Get in!" I yelled. Alex looked between me and house. With a whimper she got in the back along with me. The car shut the door then roared with life. The seat belts clicked over us in a tight snug. Oddly enough it felt like it was protecting us. We backed out of the driveway then went speeding down the road, looking for Sam. We turned around a corner to see Sam hit a large crack and go flying on the ground. Alex and I chuckled as we waited for Sam to get up. We needed to wait until Sam was away from people to get him in the car. We followed Sam for a while until we lost him in a junk car garage place. "Where did we go?"

"Wait…do you hear that?" The car stopped and we listened. A sound of heavy metal feet running echoed in the garage. "Over there!" Alex pointed to where a scream came from. The car took off with a screech that sent us against the back seat of the car.

"You could warn us next time." I snarled when I regained my head from the whiplash.

"_Hang on to your breaches!" _A southern voice was on the radio. The car turned and was headed straight for a giant robot, knocking it over. It pulled up along side Sam and opened the diver's said door.

"Sam, Mikaela get in!" I shouted and they got in quickly. "Drive!"

"Go, go, go!" Sam said and the car took off. We took off at high speed with the robot that turned into a cop car right behind us.

"Mel that thing…" Alex whispered so only I could hear.

"Yeah I know. That thing was one of the things I saw in my dream." I said. My heart is racing inside my chest and already my eyes have started to burn but I need them now. I can't close them unless I know I can close them.

"Go, go, go, go!" Sam shouted again.

"Oh, god! We're gonna die! We're gonna die!" Mikaela shouted. Alex gripped my hand in hers, giving it a squeeze. "Oh, my god!"

"Trust me. He's a kick-ass driver!" Sam said. Next thing we knew we're going through a glass window with the cop car still on out asses. I keep turning around, wishing that it would go away but it's still there. I looked over at Alex and all I could see was fear in her eyes. I brought her into this and by hell I'm gonna get her out. We spin a bit then continue on until we get to an old….wherever we are at. The cop car drives in front of us so the car backs up and turns off the headlights. The doors locked and the car won't start. Alex and I take off the seat belts just in case we need to get out in a hurry.

"The car won't start. At least we ditched the monster, right?" Sam asked.

"You just had to jinks us, didn't you?" I asked with a hiss. The cop car drived in front of us again, making the inside quiet. "Okay. Time to start." Sam spoke quietly. The car turned the key but it didn't start, just sputtering. It turned a few more times until it came to life again and went forward. The cop car tried to back up and block us but we managed to slip through. We crossed a small bridge before we four were thrown out of the car. Next thing we saw was the Camaro turning into a giant robot. And so did the cop car…

It tackled the yellow one to the ground then stood a few feet in front of us. Another little robot came from its chest, scaring the crap out of us, and then come towards us. We took off as fast as we could with the little creature after us and the cop car attacking the yellow one.

"He's got me! Oh, god!" Sam cried when the little thing grabbed its foot. I ran over to him and did a roundhouse kick to the thing, knocking it off Sam. Sam took off but I stood my ground when it got back up. But it stopped. The tilted its head to the side just looking at me.

"Mel, your eyes!" Alex shouted. Of course! My eyes are almost like theirs but a different color. It's probably thinking what I am. One of them or with the other side. It's strange. It has blue eyes and the cop car has red.

"Someone do something while it's looking at my pretty eyes!" I called. Sadly enough, it snapped out of its trance and began attacking me. All those lessons in kickboxing really came in handy when it tried to grab me but I ducked out of the way. I tried to kick it again but it grabbed my leg and brought me to the ground. "Get off!" I managed to kick it in the face before Mikaela started to chop it up with one of the power tools.

"Not so tough without a head, are you?" Sam asked then kicked the head that was still moving. Eww. With everything quiet we headed back to where the yellow robot was pulling his cannon away from kicking the robo-cops ass.

"What is it?" Mikaela asked.

"It's a robot." Sam said.

"No, it's a hippo!" I hissed at Sam's stupidity at the oblivious.

"It's like a different…you know, like a super-advanced robot." He continued. "It's probably Japanese." Both Alex and I face palmed. Oh, boy. I shook my head and began walking over to it.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked.

"I know it won't hurt us because it would've done that already. And I've seen those eyes before. Only the red ones you have to watch out for." I said.

"How does she…"

"She's been having nightmares about them. I guess you could say she knows more about them than us." Alex answered for Mikaela. As I approached the yellow robot he, from what I could tell it is a he, placed its hand on its hips then looked down at us. From behind me I could hear Sam talk to Mikaela about his EBay page and how Sam is the strangest boy she's ever met. Sadly it's true. We Witwicky's attract all kinds of strange.

"Can you talk now?" I asked.

"_Xm Satellite Radio….Digital cable brings you….Columbia Broadcasting System…"_ It switched channels on the radio to tell us that, that way was the only way it could talk to us.

"Cool how you can talk through the radio. Lost your voice?" I asked with a small smile. The yellow robot nodded.

"So, what happened a few nights ago? What was that?" I asked. Now Sam, Alex, and Mikaela were standing beside me.

"_Message from Starfleet, Captain…Throughout the inanimate vastness of space…Angels will rain down like visitors from heaven! Hallelujah!" _It said through the radio.

"Visitors from heaven? What…What are you, like, an alien or something?" Mikaela asked. It pointed to her then transformed into the Camaro again.

"_Any more questions you want to ask?" _It said then opened the passenger side door for us.

"He wants us to get in the car." Sam said. I began moving forward with Alex when I turned back towards Sam.

"I don't know about you two but I'm tired and my eyes are killing me. At this point, I don't care what this thing is." I said then got in.

"Me too." Alex said and got in the back seat along with me. The two stood outside for a minute before they got in. We went back and grabbed Mikaela's purse then took off.

"Ahh!" I cried when we took left the plant.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"My eyes. They burn." I hissed. Alex pulled my head into her lap and made me close my eyes.

"Close your eyes and try to relax. They're going to be sore for a while." Alex said. I closed my eyes and tried to relax. Up in front Sam was pulling on some smooth lines to get Mikaela into his lap. I smirked but when I car jerked to a stop I cursed then sat up. Sam and Mikaela got out of the car but before Alex and I could get out, the door closed then took off in the other direction.

"What in the hell…whoa!" the car was driving on its side. We heard a strange sound then the interior started to change. Soon, it was a totally new car all together. "Wicked." I smiled. We drove back to where Sam and Mikaela were still standing there with grins on our faces. "Need a lift?" I asked. Sam and Mikaela got in and we took off. I returned to lying in the back seat with Alex playing with my hair. I didn't know what was happening when the car stopped but I really didn't care anymore. My eyes are killing me and all I want to do is sleep.

"Mel you're going to have to get out of the car soon." Alex said.

"Why?"

"We're going to met with the rest of robots team or something. You can keep your eyes closed if you want." Alex said. I nodded then returned to relaxing. We drove for a while; maybe five minutes before the car came to a stop and Alex helped me get out of the car. I heard a sound of gears moving and very large footsteps.

"What do you see?" I asked quietly.

"Five very large robots." Alex answered.

"Are you Samuel and Melody Witwicky, descendents of Archibald Witwicky?" a deep voice said.

"They know your name." Mikaela said.

"And apparently our grandfathers." I smiled.

"Yeah." Sam answered.

"My name is Optimus Prime. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron." Optimus said.

"But you can call us Autobots for short." Another voice joined in.

"Autobots…nice. At least I can stop calling you guys' robot one and two." I said.

"What's cracking, little bitches?" A voice said making me laugh.

"My first lieutenant. Designation, Jazz." Optimus said.

"This looks like a cool place to kick it." Jazz said. I heard a swirl noise then the sound of a car being crashed.

"What is that? How did he learn to talk like that?" Sam asked.

"We've learned Earth's languages through the World Wide Web." Optimus answered. I heard gears moving then Optimus spoke. "My weapon specialist, Ironhide."

"You feeling lucky, punks?" Ironhide, I had to admit, has one sexy voice.

"Easy, Ironhide." Optimus said.

"Just kidding. I just wanted to show them my cannons." Ironhide said. I heard Alex take a deep breath, when from what I could feel when someone comes to close to me. "What's wrong with your optics, squishy?" Ironhide asked, his voice right next to me.

"They hurt because of all the dust and stuff. I don't have normal human eyes." I told him.

"Well, what eyes do you have?" Ironhide asked. I left go of Alex and stood up tall. When I opened my eyes I was looking right into Ironhide's eyes.

"I have yours. And don't call me squishy." I told him. His eyes widened when he saw my white ones.

"How did…?"

"I lost my eyes when I was young. The doctors were able to give me these. They're not perfect but at least I'm not blind." I smiled at him. I turned my head to Optimus and was amazed at how tall he was. "You can continue Optimus."

"Our medical officer, Ratchet." Optimus continued.

"The boy's pheromones level suggests he wants to mate with one of the females." Ratchet said. Alex and I quickly turned and ran behind Ironhide's legs.

"Hell no, sorry. Wrong females." I said. Sam looked very uncomfortable and so did Mikaela. Alex and I couldn't help but chuckle as we hid.

"What are you two femmes doing?" Ironhide asked.

"Hiding." We answered. Optimus shook his head then spoke.

"You already know your guardian, Bumblebee." Optimus said.

"Bumblebee, right?" Sam asked. Bumblebee looked like a fighter when he threw a few air punches, dancing back and forth.

"_Check on the rep Yep, second to none."_

"So you're my guardian, hun?" Sam asked and Bumblebee nodded.

"His vocal processors were damaged in battle. I'm still working on him." Ratchet said as he shot a laser at Bumblebee's neck causing Bumblebee to choke.

"Wait a minute." Everyone stopped and looked at me as I came out from hiding from Ironhide's legs. "Who's my guardian? And Alex's?" I asked. There was a silence before Ironhide spoke up.

"I'll volunteer." Ironhide said. I smiled and turned towards him.

"Good. I'll go with you then you cranky old bot." I chuckled and caused everyone except Ironhide to chuckle as well. He looked down at me as I placed my hands on my hips.

"What did you call me squishy?" Ironhide asked?  
>"You call me squishy; I call you cranky old bot. Sounds fair to me." My smile grew. Alex came out from behind Ironhide's legs. She approached Optimus slowly then looked up at him.<p>

"Optimus, would you mind if you're my protector?" Alex asked almost like a child that made Optimus chuckle at her.

"It would be an honor…."

"Alexandra but you can call me Alex." She smiled. Mikaela then took this time to say something.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"We are here looking for the All Spark. And we must find it before Megatron." Optimus said. When he said the name I froze. I've heard that name countless times in my dreams and to this day I'm frightened by it. I saw what Megatron can do first hand in my dreams. So he's real…that means my dreams…my nightmares…they too are real.

"Mega-what?" Sam asked. Optimus touched something on the side of his face that caused the area around us to change. I saw the same burning buildings and fighting as I saw in my dreams. "Our planet was once a powerful empire, peaceful and just, until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. All who defied them were destroyed. Our war finally consumed the planet, and the All Spark was lost to the stars. Megatron followed it to Earth, where Captain Witwicky found him."

"Our grandfather." Sam said. When I watched the scene I could faintly hear the scream of the female bot that I saw being killed. I had to close my eyes to stop them from watering.

"It was an accident that intertwined our fates. Megatron crash-landed before he could retrieve the Cube. He accidentally activated his navigation system. The coordinates to the Cube's location on Earth were imprinted on his glasses." Optimus continued.

"How'd you know about his glasses?" Sam asked.

"eBay." Optimus answer. Sam repeated what Optimus said in amazement.

"If the Decepticons find the All Spark, they will use its power to transform earth's machines and build a new army." Ratchet spoke this time.

"And the human race will be extinguished." Optimus stood at his highest along with is men. "Sam and Melody Witwicky, you two hold the key to Earth's survival."

"Please tell me that you have those glasses." Mikaela asked Sam. And for the first time…I was afraid of the truth and what might happen if they found out what I'm hiding in my closet.

~oOo~

There you have it! Another chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and tell me what you think!


	6. NoticeSorry

Hello everyone and no, this isn't a prank like I did last year but this is a notice. I am in the process of getting a new computer so until then, there will be no updates. Also, my birthday is coming up, April 16th, so wish me a happy birthday.

As soon as I get my new computer I will be typing away but there probably won't be any until….May, mid May I think. Also, it's near the end of the year and I do get out of school in May so, I will try my best. I hope you all understand and I thank you for putting up with this. You all are the best reviewers!

-Lightan117


	7. Taking Us, was a bad move

Hello Everyone and welcome back to another chapter! I want to thank those who wished me a happy birthday and reviewed…

Xireana Zetsubou

transformers girl1234

Invader Ivy

Jinxed just in Time

Trucking girl 1109

Spirit01

SakuraPheonix13

Poiseninja

Jacqueline Walker

annebellelennox

Supernaturalxfan172

GalaxyWarrioress1234

So, my dad gave me his computer which works really well so I don't mind that I got a hand-me-down computer. So, here's another chapter and I hope you all enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OC's and what is to come in this story.**

~oOo~

The ride back to Uncle Ron's house was both long and quiet. Sam and Mikaela went with Bumblebee, Alex went with Optimus, and I went tagged along with Ironhide. You figure that by now I would've gotten used to the whole giant robot alien thing but I'm driving with a robot alien who's a weapon specialist! Kind of cool but a bit frightening, even for me. I sat in the passenger seat while the driver's seat was left empty, the steering wheel moving slightly as we drove on.

"You're strangely quiet squishy, something on your mind?" Ironhide said through the radio. I jumped slightly, jerking my head towards the radio where his voice came from.

"How would you feel if the world depended on you all because of some stupid pair of glasses? Not only that, but you're five feet tall with giant robots and the like waiting to squish you." I said with an attitude I didn't mean. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean…someday this is turning out to be."

"I understand what you're going through. My world depends on the All Spark. We wouldn't have to involve you squishes if we didn't have to." Ironhide said then the conversation dropped and the drive went on until we parked in the alleyway behind the house.

"I need you to stay here, all right?" Sam said to Mikaela as he got out of Bumblebee. "You got to stay here and you're gonna watch them."

"Okay, okay." She answered.

"All of them. Do you hear what I'm saying?" I smacked Sam upside the head then pointed to the backdoor.

"She understands now move!" I hissed at him. Sam started to run but he called back,

"Kitty, retract your claws!" He said with humor in his voice.

"I am not a cat!" Alex giggled and we walked into the backyard. Sam managed to beat Uncle Ron to the screen door so he wouldn't get through.

"You know, I buy half your car…then I bail you out of jail and then I just decide to do all your chores." We heard Uncle Ron say went we got to the door.

"The chores." Sam you idiot! How could you forget the chores?

"Yeah, life is great, huh?" Uncle Ron asked.

"Life…life is fantastic, is how good it is." Sam said and turned around. Alex and I did then our eyes went wide when we saw Optimus standing up! "It's so…oh, the trash cans. Sorry, dad. I'm gonna do the trash cans right now."

"No, no. I don't want you to strain yourself." Uncle Ron said then tried to open the door but Sam wouldn't let him.

"No, no, I won't strain myself dad. It would hurt my feelings if you do it." Sam said.

"You sure? I don't mind, I don't-"

"I promise….no, no, no, I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna do the trash cans and I'm gonna scrape the grill and I'm gonna…" We turn the see the Autobots start to come into our backyard. "…I'm gonna sweep up the whole house right now."Alex and I moved up so Uncle Ron couldn't see Bumblebee whose right around the corner, shushing the others.

"Tonight, right now?" Uncle Ron asked.

"Right now. The…I love you. God, I love you, just so much right now." I tried not to laugh and bat Bee away from my side.

"You know your mom wanted me to ground you. You're ten minutes late."

"Right? Oh, well, just another thing you did for me, dad, because you're such a swell guy." Sam said. I turned around and glared at the five giant robots standing behind us.

"Shut it!" I hissed softly then turned back around.

"All right, I love you! Sleep good, handsome man!" When Uncle Ron was gone Sam flipped out. One reason was because Optimus stepped on the fountain, crushing it.

"Discreet is not your forte, is it boys?" I called up to them.

"Everything is tiny squishy. Forgive me if I step on you." Ironhide said sarcastically with a chuckle in his voice.

"Ha, ha, I forgot how you laugh you rust bucket." I answered him, making him chuckle some more. Mojo came out and automatically peed on Ironhides' foot.

"Oh, wet." Ironhide kicked Mojo to get him off.

"No, no, no, no, no, no! Easy! Easy! Hold on! Hold! This is Mojo. This is Mojo. He's a pet of ours." Sam interrupted by picking up the little rat of a dog.

"Not mine. I was the one who wanted a Sheppard. I hate small dogs." I butted in. Ironhide got out his cannons and pointed it at Mojo.

"He's a pet. Okay? That's all. If you could just put the guns away…"Sam said. "Put the…put them away please."

"You have a rodent infestation. Shall I terminate?" Ironhide asked.

"As much as I love you _huge_ cannons, Ironhide, can you please put them away. You gonna make Sam piss his pants." I said as I went into the shed to grab a rag.

"He's leaked lubricants all over my foot!" Ironhide said sharply. I laughed then came out with the rag in my hands to wipe whatever was left on his foot.

"Oh, grow up you big baby. There, it's off. Cranky old rusting baby robot." I muttered, and then threw the rag somewhere.

"Just shut up and go hide!" Sam hissed as the three of us went inside, leaving Mikaela to babysit the Autobots. From the hallway Alex and I could hear banging around so we doubled timed it inside my room. And you'll never guess what was out of its cage, bouncing around the room, making it glow a very creepy blue-ish green color.

"Get the cube! I'll get the window!" Alex went after it while I shut the shades to my window. There was no way I could explain this to the Autobots. The cube is moving on its own, jumping and sliding out of Alex's reach. The markings on it continued to glow but they were changing, shifting around it they were moving while it started to make a whining sound.

"Mel, it won't stop moving!" Alex said at the cube escaped her hands. It stopped at my feet so I quickly jumped on top of it, struggling to keep it in my arms.

"_Little child, be not afraid  
>The rain pounds harsh against the glass<br>Like an unwanted stranger  
>There is no danger<br>I am here tonight_

_Little child  
>Be not afraid<br>Though thunder explodes  
>And lightning flash<br>Illuminates your tearstained face  
>I am here tonight<em>

_And someday you'll know  
>That nature is so<br>This same rain that draws you near me  
>Falls on rivers and land<br>And forests and sand  
>Makes the beautiful world that you see<br>In the morning_

_Little child  
>Be not afraid<br>The storm clouds mask your beloved moon  
>And it's candlelight beams<br>Still keep pleasant dreams  
>I am here tonight<em>

_Little child  
>Be not afraid<br>The wind makes creatures of our trees  
>And the branches to hands<br>They're not real, understand  
>And I am here tonight<em>

_[ Lyrics from: . ]  
>And someday you'll know<br>That nature is so  
>This same rain that draws you near me<br>Falls on rivers and land  
>And forest and sand<br>Makes the beautiful world that you see  
>In the morning<em>

_For you know, once even I  
>Was a little child<br>And I was afraid  
>But a gentle someone always came<br>To dry all my tears  
>Trade sweet sleep for fears<br>And to give a kiss goodnight_

_Well, now I am grown  
>And these days have shown<br>Rain's a part of how life goes  
>But it's dark and it's late<br>So I'll hold you and wait  
>'til your frightened eyes do close<em>

_And I hope that you'll know  
>That nature is so<br>This same rain that draws you near me  
>Falls on rivers and land<br>And forests and sand  
>Makes the beautiful world that you see<br>In the morning_

_Everything's fine in the morning  
>The rain will be gone in the morning<br>But I'll still be here in the morning…" _

I sang softly to the cube as it rocked and struggled against me. When I finished the cube stopped and started to softly hum. Alex and I looked at each other then down towards the cube where it now lay, resting on the floor next to me.

"What was that?" Alex asked me.

"Don't ask me, ask the cube." I told her then sat the cube on my bed. Alex and I were about to change our clothes when the ground shook and the lights went off. Alex stuck her head out her head out the window only to face palm herself.

"Guys, you shook the whole house!" Alex hissed at them. "You even blew the power out!"

"Sorry girls." Jazz said with a chuckle in his voice. Alex rolled her eyes then shut the window, closing the shades. Alex and I then changed our clothes into fresher ones and more comfortable too. In the hall we could hear Uncle Ron and Aunt Judy come up, asking if we were alright.

"We're fine." We answered then turned towards the metal cube that was sitting on my bed. "What are we going to do with it? We can't leave it here." Alex said. I looked around my room until I spotted my book bag that clips in the front. I wrapped the cube up in a small blanket then stuffed it inside the bag.

"We'll take it with us. It might be better if it stayed with us, just in case. If the Autobots ask we tell them the truth and what it's been doing." I placed it on my back and sighed. "I feel like I'm in one of my nightmares, only I'm not on Cybertron."

"You mean, those dreams you've been having…you've actually been dreaming about Cybertron? You've been there, reliving someone's memories." Alex said.

"You make it sound like I've been stealing them but yeah. This, thing has been showing me memories about two lives. One is a mother and another of a child who will never see its mother ever again." I paused then looked Alex in the eyes. "I think the live of the child is in the cube, Alex." I said. Alex's eyes widened.

"You mean…inside that cube…." I placed my hand over Alex's mouth and told her to hush. I opened the door to see Uncle Ron, who's holding a bat, and Aunt Judy knocking on Sam's door.

"You know the rules. No doors locked in my house!" Uncle Ron called. I mentally cursed Sam at his stupidity.

"You know he'll start counting." Aunt Judy called.

"One more chance…Five, four, three, two…stand back." Just then Sam opened the door, all dirty and sweaty.

"What's up? What's with the bat?" Sam asked.

"Who are you talking to?" Uncle Ron asked. Alex and I moved quietly into the hallway to watch.

"I'm talking to you." Sam answered.

"Why are you so sweaty and filthy?" Aunt Judy asked.

"I'm a child. You know, I'm a teenager." I smacked my forehead…

"We heard voices and noises and we thought maybe you were…" Aunt Judy was interrupted by Ron.

"It doesn't matter what we thought. What was that light?" Ron asked Sam then barged into his room with Alex and I following.

"No, what light? What? There's no light, Dad! There's no light!" Sam protested them coming into the room. Sam gave me a look but I just shrugged my shoulders. "You got two lights in your hand! That's what it is. Maybe it bounced…"

"There was light under the door." Ron said.

"Look, you can't… you can't just bounce into my room like that. You got to knock. You got to communicate." Sam said.

"They did knock Sam. You just didn't hear us." I said, almost like a hiss.

"They didn't knock, they were screaming at me, okay?" Sam said when everyone talked at once. "This is repression, what you're doing here. You're ruining my youth, okay?"

"Oh, for Pete's sakes! You are so defensive! Were you masturbating?" EWWW! I did not need to know that and neither did Alex. Plus judging by the look on her face she was disgusted too. Sam and Ron stopped and looked at the strange woman that looked like she grew a second head.

"Judy." Ron began.

"Was I…No, Mom." Sam protested.

"Zip it, okay." I chuckled at that part.

"It's okay." Judy said.

"No, I don't masturbate!" Sam yelled.

"Aunt Judy, that's a little personal don't you think?" Alex asked.

"That's not something for you to bring up." Ron said. I agree with him there. "That's a father-and-son thing, okay?"

"Father-son thing." Sam agreed.

"I mean, you don't have to call it that word if that makes you uncomfortable. You can call it Sam's happy time or…

"Happy time?" Both Sam and Ron asked at the same time.

"…my special alone time…" But this time I couldn't hold it in and started to laugh, almost until I fell to the floor, Alex coming with me.

"Stop."

"Mom!"

"Judy, stop."

"Mom, you can't come in and…"

"I'm sorry. It's just been a weird night. I've had a little bit to drink." Aunt Judy said.

"No, no, Dad." Sam protested when Uncle Ron went inside the bathroom.

"Yeah, well, we saw a light." Ron said. I walked over to Sam and whispered in his ear.

"Are they still out there?" I asked.

"Yeah. Let's hope my dad doesn't notice them." Sam whispered back.

"Five giant robots that are over ten feet tall, yeah, I really don't think Uncle Ron will notice them." Then something else popped in my head. "Where's Mikaela?"

"Hiding."

"I don't know where it was, but we saw it." Ron continued on. The house shook again ( the Autobots) "Earthquake! It's another one! Another earthquake! Get in the doorway!" Ron yelled but Sam, Alex, and I stayed where we were.

"Okay!" Judy yelled.

"Aftershock! Aftershock! Oh, I hate these." I looked inside the bathroom to see Uncle Ron in the bathtub. I couldn't help but smile and laugh.

"Wow, you got in there fast Uncle. What's that, a new record?" Alex giggle and Sam tried to stifle a laugh but my grin made Uncle Ron glare at me.

"That's not funny young lady." He shot back.

"From where I'm standing, to me it is." I answered him.

"Alright, come on, get out of that tub." Aunt Judy said and helped Uncle Ron out of the tub.

"Can't you take safety seriously?" Ron asked.

"Good Lord, this floor is filthy, Sam." Aunt Judy said and she was right. Sam's room was a total pig sty.

"Oh, no! Look at the yard. The yard is destroyed." Uncle Ron said was he looked out the window. "Judy? Better call the city. We got a blown transformer! Power pole's sparking all over the place! Oh, man. Yard's a waste." Alex and I tried to keep ourselves from laughing at the word transformer. How right was he, really? "Trashed. Gone. It's a wash. The whole yard."

"You're kidding." Aunt Judy said. I noticed Ironhide in the window so I quickly went over to it and stood in front of it, blocking them from view and yet at the same time I could hear them clearly.

"The Parents are very irritating." Ironhide said followed by his cannons powering up.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Ratchet said and tried to shove his weapons away.

"Can I take them out?" When he said that I turned around and climbed out of the window. "Fleshly, what are you….ah!" I took off my sneaker and chucked it at him, nailing him in the eye.

"If I _ever_ hear you say that ever again I will break you down, turn you into something that will not resemble a male, and then burn down the remaining parts to make myself a hair strengthener! Better yet, I will personally rip out your heart and stomp on it! Do I make myself clear?" Ironhide lent back a bit as I hissed at him. The five seemed actually shocked but I couldn't care less, Sam's parents were my family and I will protect my family.

I didn't wait for an answer. I jumped through the window to see Mikaela standing up and introducing herself to Ron and Judy. Sam asked where his glasses and Aunt Judy said that they were down in the kitchen. We told Sam to get changed while we took Mikaela back into my room to get another change of clothes. Turns out, Mikaela fits the same sizes. When she was done changing we went done stairs to find Sam with the glasses in his hand.

"You got them?" I asked.

"Yeah. Distract my parents while I slip out and get these glasses to them, okay?" Sam asked.

"Sure." I said. We were about to move when the doorbell rang and we froze. From the kitchen we could hear two, three people talking. Two belonged to Aunt Judy and Uncle Ron and the other belonged to another man. I looked out the window to see the Autobots gone and men dressed in black suits going through our back year. "A, Sam we have a problem." I said and tugged on his shirt. Sam turned and looked out the window to.

"Shit, who are these guys? Friends of you dad's?" Sam asked.

"Not even close. My dad worked with nerds, not government officials with loaded guns strapped to their hips." I answered him. The four of us decided to enter the living room, only to find the man, dressed in a black suit to be smiling at us.

"What is this?" Sam asked.

"How you doing, guys? Are you two Sam and Melody?" The man in the suit asked.

"Yeah." Sam and I answered.

"Well, I need you to come with us." He said and approached us."

"Whoa, way out of line." Uncle Ron said then stepped in front of us.

"Sir, I am asking politely. Back off." Mojo even protested with his annoying bark.

"You're not taking my son or my niece." Ron protested again.

"Really? You gonna try to get rough with us?" The man asked. I stepped forward and looked him dead in the eye.

"I would gladly if it gave me the chance to knock you on your ass, twinkle toes." I said with an evil smirk. My sunglasses were on so he couldn't see my eyes, which I was thankful for. You never know with these suit guys.

"No, you aren't, but I'm gonna call the cops because there's something fishy going on around here." Uncle Ron said then pushed me back.

"Yeah. There's something a little fishy about you, your son, your niece, your little Taco Bell dog and this whole operation you got going on here." The guy in the suit said.

"What operation?" Uncle Ron asked.

"That is what we are gonna find out." The guy in the suit said then another guy in a suit came up and handed Guy1 a little machine. "Young lady?" He directed it at me.

"Yeah." I answered him

"Step forward, please." He said then held up the device. I slowly did as I was told and when I did the machine started to go off, creating a very high sound until it actually broke.

"Wow." He paused and so did everyone else. Oh shit. "Bingo! Tag them and bag them!" Guy1 said then Guy2 ordered some men to take us out. The four of us were handcuffed and lead outside. Thankfully, after kicking a few in the shins, they didn't take my bag.

"If you hurt my dog, I'll kick your ass!" Aunt Judy called. They lead the four of us to a large van then placed us in it, squished in like pack rats.

"So, LadiesMan217. That is your eBay username, right?" Guy1 asked Sam.

"LadiesMan? Really Sam?" I asked from where I sat.

"Yeah, but, you know, it was a typo and I ran with it." Sam said.

"What do you make of this?" Guy1 pushed a button on Sam's phone so that a message that Sam recorded of Bumblebee was heard. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, that sounds like LadiesMan." Mikaela said, a little pissed off. I couldn't agree more with her.

"Last night at the station, you told the officer your car transformed. Enlighten me." Guy1 said with an interesting look in his eyes.

"Well, here's what I said, okay? 'Cause this is s total misunderstanding that my car had been stolen…" Sam started.

"Really?"

"…from me, from my home, but it's fine now because it's back. It came back!" I jabbed my elbow into his side.

"Well, not by itself." Mikaela caught it as well and stepped in.

"Well, no."

"Because cars don't do that because that would be crazy." Everybody in the van started laughing except for me and Alex. We didn't find this situation funny.

"That's funny. That is so funny." Huy1 said with a smile. "So what do you kids know about aliens, huh?" The situation became serious again.

"Oh, you mean, like a Martian? Like what, E.T? No." Sam answered.

"It's an urban legend." Mikaela answered.

"Yeah."

"You see this?" Guy1 held up his badge. "This is a I-can-do-what-I-want-and-get-away-with-it badge. I'm gonna lock you up forever."

"Oh, God. You know what? Don't listen to him. He's just pissy 'cause he's got to get back to guarding the mall." Mikaela said. Nice one!

"You, in the training bra, do not test me." Guy1 said. "Especially with your daddy's parole coming up."

"What? Parole?" Sam asked.

"It's nothing." Mikaela said, fear laced her voice.

"Oh, grand theft auto, that ain't nothing?" Guy1 said.

"Hey, asshole, back off." I shouted at him. Guy1 one turned his gaze at me. He reached over and took off my shades, showing him my robotic eyes.

"I knew that you under these. Daddy's little girl." Guy1 one said. Anger started to boil in my blood. "Did you know he stole something from us? Something very important that I would risk your life over? Too bad your dad hid it away from us. You wouldn't happen to know where it is would you?"

"Screw you." I said, my voice laced with venom. Guy1 smile then reached into his pocket. He pulled out a little switch then flicked it, pointing it at me. My eyes burned then I couldn't see anymore. Everything went black but my eyes were still open. I'm blind again….I'm blind again.

I remember the blackness. I remember feeling alone and afraid as I wait for the police to arrive. Two dead, unmoving bodies lay near me, the stench of death filled my nose. I couldn't stop shaking, I felt sick to my stomach. I was frightened and alone and scared…I want to see! I want to see! I want to see! Bring back my sight! I want my sight back!

"SAM! I CAN'T SEE! BRING BACK MY SIGHT! I NEED TO SEE!" I screamed. Alex leaned near me, whispering that I was safe, that I wasn't back in that nightmare. Everyone started yelling then next thing we knew we rammed into something. We spun out of control, along with another van that crashed into us. Something was happening because it felt like we were being lifted up; glass and metal were being crushed, and then dropped down again.

"You a-holes are in trouble now. Gentlemen, I want to introduce you to my friend, Optimus Prime." Sam said. THANK GOD FOR THEM!

"Taking the children was a bad move. Autobots, relieve them of their weapons." Optimus ordered then the sound of five giant being stomped towards us. The sound of weapons powering up made we feel safe.

"Freeze!" Ironhide commanded. I smiled.

"Give me those!" Jazz said. I couldn't see what was happening but the guys in suits were in trouble now.

"HI, there." Guy1 one said.

"You don't seem afraid. Are you not surprised to see us?" Optimus asked,

"Look, there are S-Seven protocols, okay? I'm not authorized to communicate with you except to tell you I can't communicate with you." Guy1 said.

"Get out of the car." Optimus ordered.

"All right." Guy1 said and we began getting out. When we did, Mikaela uncuffed me and Alex then Sam. When she was done with us, Alex took my over to Ratchet.

"Ratchet! Something's wrong with Melody! She can't see." Alex called up to him. There was a hissing noise as Ratchet bent down to our level then I felt something scan over my face.

"It seems to me that something turned the power off to allow her to see. Do you know what caused this?" Ratchet asked.

"The head guy in the suit pulled out this device, flipped a switch then Mel couldn't see anymore." Alex said.

"Who did what!" Ironhide asked with anger.

"Calm down Ironhide, I'll fix this. Alex can you get me this device?"

"Sure. Ironhide, hang on to Mel while I get that device." Alex lead me over to Ironhide who made me sit in his hand. At first I was afraid but when Ironhide spoke I relaxed a bit.

"Don't worry fleshy, I won't drop you." Ironhide said with a chuckle. I smiled a bit but gripped one of his fingers tighter.

"I'm scared Ironhide. I was blind once, and even then I was scared but now…all I can do is sit here, remembering what happened to me." I felt tears roll down my cheeks but I couldn't help it. This is my one of my weaknesses, having robotic eyes. I hate not being able to see.

"You're safe Melody. I won't let anything happen to you." Ironhide said softly so I could only hear.

"I knew you were a softy." I whispered back. Ironhide chuckled then moved his hand.

"Relax Melody. I'm going to turn back on your eye sight. Stay still." I sat as still as I could. I felt a burning sensation then everything starting getting blurry until everything became clear again.

"I can see." I looked up at Ratchet and Ironhide with a large smile. "I can see!"

~oOo~

There you have it boys and girls! Here is where I'm gonna leave it and I hope you all enjoyed it! Please review and tell me what you think! Until next time!


	8. Work that Pole!  Not really what I ment

Hello everyone and welcome back! Thank you to those who reviewed…

**Nyghtmaera**

**GalaxyWarrioress1234**

**Bee4ever**

**Xireana Zetsubou**

**Invader Ivy**

**SakuraPheonix13**

**Transformers girl 1234**

**Trucking girl 1109**

**not talkig**

You guys are awesome! And thanks again for my lovely Beta who has done a fantastic job! This chapter is like usual and we're soon approaching the ending of movie 1. After the movie I will spend some time on a few chapters before movie 2. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter!

P.S – School is out and summer is here! Whoot. Chapters may arrive earlier so watch out!

~oOo~

I could see! Ratchet brought back my sight and I was happy as a peach tree. I looked up at the two autobots with a smile then said thank you. Ratchet is an awesome medic and I knew that Ironhide was a softly under all that armor.

"Thank you Ratchet. Is there any way you can make sure my eyes aren't remote controlled? I really don't want those assholes doing this to me again." I asked Ratchet. Ratchet placed a hand on his chin, a very human like gesture, and thought for a moment.

"I may if I had time to study your doctor's work. Maybe, if this all turns out well, after we find the All Spark." He said. I nodded and understood what he meant. Now's not the time for me, it's time to save the earth as we know it. In fact…

"Ironhide can you put me down?" I asked looking up at my guardian.

"Will you be all right squishy?" Ironhide asked. I nodded and Ironhide put me back down on the ground. I looked over at Alex, gave her an evil grin then walked over to the man who shut my eyes off.

"Ironhide!" Alex cried but it was too late. I charged at the man, giving him a round house kick to the groin, a punch to the nose, and then finishing him off with another round house kick. The man fell to the ground in pain, one hand holding his nose while the other held on to his damaged goods.

"DON'T YOU EVER THINK ABOUT DOING THAT TO ME AGAIN OR I SWEAR I WILL MAKE YOU WISH YOU NEVER MET ME!" I approached him again and grabbed the front of his bloodied suit. "You've officially pissed me off Suit. You threatened my family, my friends, and my sanity. If you have any brains in that head of yours I suggest you stay away from me. You're lucky I don't beat you within an inch of your life." I hissed. I released his shirt then walked over to Alex. "You all right?" I asked her. Alex chuckled and gave me a hug.

"I have to give it to you Mel that guy looks like he just shat himself." Alex said. "Are you all right?"

"I'm tired, stressed out, and pissed off. Other than that I feel fine." I told her. That's when I noticed the backpack she was carrying. Alex must've noticed because she took it off and handed it to me. "Thanks." I said then put the pack on. I looked up at the autobots who were looking at me with questionable looks. "What?" I asked.

"Where in Cybertron's name did you learn that?" Jazz asked me.

"Oh, that's right; you guys haven't seen my kickboxing moves yet." I smiled cheekily then rubbed the back of my neck. "Yeah, when our school offered the girls to have a kick boxing club I joined. After…something that happened to me when I was little I swore to never get that weak ever again. Plus, on the bright side, I learned some really good defense moves that I can teach Alex to protect herself. So in the end, taking that class was a great idea. Another great reason is that I can kick the shit out of anybody who messes with my family, like the ass over there." I said to them.

"You said something bad happened to you? What do you mean by that?" Jazz asked.

"A story for another time. Don't we have a cube to find?" I said and everyone turned their eyes to the human hostages. Sam was the first one to step forward towards the Suit.

"What's Sector Seven? Answer me" Sam said to the Suit.

"I'm the one who asks questions around here. Not you, young man!" The Suit said.

"How did you know about the aliens?" Mikaela asked.

"Where did you take my parents?" Sam asked

"I'm not at liberty to discuss it." Suit said, looking back and forth between the two. "Unless…no, never mind."

"What? What is it?" Sam asked.

"I'll give you all the answers to your questions if your cousin gives me what I want. No strings attached, I just want to know where it is." Suit said.

"What is he talking about Melody?" Sam asked me.

"Nothing Sam. He thinks I have something of his and I don't." I answered him with my fist clenched.

"Your father stole something from us. Tell me where it is and I'll tell you everything you want to know. Locations, answers about your tall metal friends behind you, and everything else." Suit said. "Are you so loyal to your father after everything he's done to you and your family?" Everything paused for me. I remember the good times where he would take me and my mom camping, going to amusement parks, visiting relatives, and just, being a family. But then, what happened when those men came…he was supposed to protect us but he didn't. He killed mom and I lost my eyesight. He didn't even try to help us. He just sat there and said nothing! He could've lied! He could've done something! My dad is still my dad. No matter what he did I have to move on. Not to forget but to…forgive him. Families stay stronger when they learn to forgive each other and protect each other.

"Yes." I looked at Suit with a sad grin on my face. "After all that I still love my father enough to keep the one wish he wants of me. To make sure your sick hands never touch what he gave me. You're right, I do know where it is and I'm never giving it to you. It's doesn't belong to you, it belongs to me." I said. The Suit didn't say anything for a moment before speaking.

"Such a pity. I guess you're not getting anything from me then." Suit said.

"No?" Sam asked then reached inside Suit's jacket.

"Hey. You touch me, that's a federal offense." Suit said as Sam pulled out his badge.

"Do-whatever-you-want-and-get-away-with-it badge, right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Brave now all of a sudden, with his big alien friends standing over there." Suit muttered.

"Where's Sector Seven?" Sam asked Suit again.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Suit answered. Sam and I both glared at him. Bumblebee stood over Suit and flicked something at him from his….place and started to pee on him. Alex and mine jaws dropped and we began laughing at Suits discomfort.

"Bumblebee, stop lubricating the man." Optimus ordered. Alex walked over to Optimus and lightly touched his leg, making him look down her.

"Optimus, the man deserved some type of…I wouldn't call it punishment but how would you feel if the Decepticons took away your men's eyesight and threatened their family? Peeing on Suit is the least of the man's worries. He should be worried about Ironhide stepping on him." Alex said. Optimus sighed and looked at Alex with a gaze that…where have I seen that look before?

"I…agree somewhat to what you are saying Alexandra. The man has been, uncooperative." Optimus said.

"Not to mention he turned off my eyesight just to get a few laughs from it." I said and looked up at Ironhide. "Can I hit him again? It made me feel better."

"Sorry squishy, maybe later." Ironhide chuckled and patted my head with one of his fingers. Sam and Mikaela then cuffed all the agents together to a light pole so they didn't go anywhere. Alex stayed by Optimus's side and I stayed by Ironhide's.

"All right, tough guy, take it off." Mikaela said to Suit once they were all linked except for him.

"What are you talking about?" Suit asked.

"Your clothes, all of it, off." She answered back.

"For what?" Suit asked.

"I could give you a few reasons." I called over to him. Suit glared at me and I returned a smirk back at him.

"For threatening my dad and Melody's." My jaw dropped and a large smile grew on my face. Mikaela just got some major bonuses points in my book. Whoot! Suit just stared at her for a few minutes before he started to take off his clothes.

"Little lady, this is the beginning of the end of your life. Yours too trigger happy woman over there." Suit called over to me.

"Thanks for the complement! I'll remember that next time when I save your ass for doing something stupid." I answered him. Suit took off his shirt to revile a Sector 7 wife beater underneath it. Hey! It's a copy off of Super Man!

"You're a criminal." He said and took off his pants to show us his Aloha trunks. "Let's face facts. It's in your gene pool." Suit said. Alex and I couldn't stop chuckling at his 'underwear'.

"Those are nice. Now get behind the pole." Mikaela ordered. Suit did but he didn't go quietly.

"And work it." I muttered to Alex who burst out laughing.

"All right." Suit said then shot daggers at Alex and I.

"This is such a felony, what you're doing." Another guy in a suit said as Sam and Mikaela cuffed Suit.

"I will hunt you down, okay?" Suit said.

"He'll hunt you down." His lackey said too.

"Without any remorse!" Suit shouted.

"No remorse." Lackey said. Sam and Mikaela left but there was something off about the Lackey. I noticed that Lackey showed Suit something in his hands and fear ran down my spine. I quickly walked over to them and grabbed a cell phone that was in Lackey's hands. Shit. I closed it and turned to look at the autobots.

"Guys, we have a problem!" I shouted. Just then the sounds of helicopters were in the air along with sirens. "Too late, we're screwed." I said then ran over to Ironhide.

"Optimus! Incoming!" Ironhide pushed me a little bit away from him then shot something in the ground that made the tired of the vans pop then spin out of control.

"Roll out." Optimus ordered. I went over to Alex and placed my pack in her hands.

"Take it." I said and started to push her towards Ironhide.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked me.

"Going with Sam and Mikaela. You need to take this and stay with Ironhide. Make sure the government doesn't get its hands on it." I whispered to her then looked over at Ironhide. "Take care of her Hide. I need to go with Sam."

"See you soon squishy." Ironhide said and opened his door for Alex.

"But-." But I cut Alex off with a glare. Alex sighed then got in Ironhide. I then quickly ran over to Optimus and got in his hand along with Sam and Mikaela. Optimus then lifted us onto his shoulders then took off running. If we weren't running away for our lives I would've said that this was cool but now's not the time. We ran down a few streets, behind some buildings then we took cover under a bridge.

"Easy, you three." Optimus said to us. Somehow, Mikaela or Sam slipped and fell off, dragging me down with them. I tried to hand on but with two other people hanging onto you, it's not that easy. I lost my grip and the three of us went falling together. Optimus tried to save us by catching us with his feet but that didn't work. Thankfully, Bumblebee was there to catch us, skidding on the cement ditch.

"Thanks Bee." I said to the yellow and black bot. He nodded but that small save was short lived when the helicopters descended on us. They shot these hook like at him, pinning him to the ground.

"No! Stop!" The three of us shouted but we were ignored. Vans started to pull up along with the military and S.W.A.T team.

"Get down on the ground! Get down! Get down!" The S.W.A.T team yelled at us. We did as we were told but they weren't gentle with us at all.

"Look, he's not fighting back!" Sam yelled at them but they didn't listen.

"Freeze it! Freeze it! Freeze it!" Someone said then they started to use some type of fire extinguisher on Bee. Bee screamed in pain and at the same time, I too, felt his pain. The men, started to drag us away, but when me and Sam looked to see Bee looking back at us I knew we had to make one last fight. Even though he'd end up losing.

"Bumblebee!" I shouted then Sam and I rushed forward, towards him. Sam and I knocked a few guys down; I did mostly kicking them where the sun doesn't shine, until we were forced back onto the ground. I broke free again and ran to Bee, "I'll save you! I come and save you! I won't let anyone harm you!" Tears poured down my eyes as I was dragged away again.

"Miss me?" I looked up to see Suit standing in a bullet proof vest with a smirk on his face. Anger boiled in my blood and I spat on his face. Suit wiped his face then ordered the man to place me in the car with Sam and Mikaela.

"When I get my hands on you, you'll wish you'd never been born." My voice made his smirk drop and fear to replace it. My eyes were glowing the brightest color blue I've ever seen. The glow shined off his suit and the surface of the van, making me look inhuman. When they placed me in the car Mikaela wrapped her arms around me and for once I accepted someone else's comfort. What's going to happen to us? Or worse, what's going to happen to me?

~oOo~

**(Alexandra's POV)**

All I could do was watch. All I could do was watch as they froze Bumblebee and took Mel and Sam away from us. I gripped the pack in my arms as the remaining autobots and I looked down at the scene below us. I couldn't believe what was happening.

"Hang back. Let me check it out." Jazz said then went to speak to Optimus who was below us. The autobots remained in their alt-forms until we found somewhere safe for them to transform. As for me, all I could do was watch. Watch as they dragged Melody away kicking and screaming. Then they were gone. Mel was gone.

"Alexandra, we have to go." Optimus voice made me turn around to see him looking down at me. I turned to face him, gripping the bag that held the cube tighter against me.

"What about Bumblebee and Mel and Sam and Mikaela? We have to save them!" I said to him. The other autobots transformed to look at me. "Ironhide you're her guardian!"

"You think I don't know that! She chose this Alex! She followed Sam." Ironhide said to me.

"Because he's family! She would've followed you if they had taken you! That's what family does!" I yelled at him.

"Enough!" Both Ironhide and I looked at Optimus. "Alex, I understand that you feel strongly about this but there is nothing we can do. We must finish what we came here to do. Even if we went to get them, there is still the risk that we may harm the humans." He said. Suddenly I could feel the cube start to shake.

"So we just give up on them, on Bumblebee? Do you have any idea what they might do to him?" I asked him. "What about Mel? Her cybernetic eyes could lead them to experimenting on her!"

"You're people would result to harming a child because of her eyes?" Ratchet asked me.

"If human could learn to adapt to become half cybernetic humans then…I don't know. Mel's operation was a one and a million chance. She's the only one that had this operation and it was a miracle that she was able to see at all." I told them.

"Melody is strong Alex. She's not weak." Ironhide said. The cube started to shake even harder now until it fell out of the pack and onto the ground.

"Crap." Alex said and put the bag down.

"Optimus, is that what I think it is?"Ratchet asked then leaned down to take hold of it. When he was about to the cube moved out of his grasp and towards me. "I don't believe it."

"Then don't. It never comes to me at all." I said. The cube started to whistle and shake even more as I held it in my hands. "Mel's the one this thing likes."

"Melody? What do you mean?" Optimus knelt down in front of me.

"This is the thing the Suit guy wants. Melody's dad gave this to her when they brought her the will. He told her to take care of it. Shortly after, Mel started to get these strange and horrible nightmares so she locked the cube in her closet. There were days when she would walk into her room to see it sitting on her bed. But at the same time, Mel felt like it was her job to protect it and keep it safe." I chuckled then looked up at them. "It will only calm down when Mel sings to it. I do a horrible job apparently." The cube sounded like it was crying now. I took out my phone and went to my music then clicked something that played Mel's singing.

"_You have changed  
>I have changed<br>Just like you  
>Just like you<em>

_For how long  
>For how long<br>Must I wait  
>I know there's something wrong<em>

_Your concrete heart isn't beating  
>And you tried to<br>Make it come alive_

_No shadows  
>Just red lights<br>Now I'm here to rescue you_

_Oh I'm still alive  
>I'm still alive<br>I can't apologize no_

_Oh I'm still alive  
>I'm still alive<br>I can't apologize no_

_So silent  
>No violence<br>But inside my head  
>So loud and clear<em>

_You're screaming  
>You're screaming<br>Cover up with a smile I've learned to fear_

_Just sunshine  
>And blue sky<br>That's just how it goes  
>For living here<em>

_Come fire  
>Come fire<br>Let it burn and love come racing through_

_Oh I'm still alive  
>I'm still alive<br>I can't apologize no_

_Oh I'm still alive  
>I'm still alive<br>I can't apologize no_

_I've learn to lose  
>I've learn to win<br>Turn my face against the wind_

_I will move fast  
>I will move slow<br>Take me where I have to go_

_Oh I'm still alive  
>I'm still alive<br>I can't apologize no"_

The cube quieted down and the shaking stopped. I closed my phone and placed it back in my pocket. The four autobots looked down at me with surprising looks on their faces. "What is this thing?" I asked them.

"What you humans would call an incubator. We hold our young in them until they're a bit older and more developed. Why it is here, I have no answer." Optimus said. "You said Melody had dreams. What were they about?"

"She said she woke up to a burning city. She could hear crying so she followed it. She found a female robot or a female version of you guys, crying and holding something in her arms. She…she saw the autobot reach in and pull out a glowing blue ball…" Just then the cube began to glow a light blue color, covering all of us in. In a matter of seconds we were there, watching Mel's nightmare/dream.

"**Forgive me.**" She placed the light ball of light inside the cube. Then there was a sudden sound of gunfire was drawing nearer and nearer. The autobot started to panic and close the cube. She picked it up and ran out a secret door. The area around us moved while we stood still. Melody followed her, worry etching across her face as she kept up with the autobot. Soon we came to a platform where what looked like a cannon was pointed towards the sky. She loaded the cube and looked up. Another bright ball of light was flying through the sky as well.

"The All Spark." Optimus muttered. The autobot sighed then hit a button, sending the second cube into the sky.

"**Come here little femme.**" All of us turned to see a decepticon standing behind the autobot.

"**Over my dead body will have bare your sparklings!**" Suddenly the autobot was shot and went to the ground screaming. Her body twitched for a few seconds before purple liquid flowed around her.

"**Fine then.**" Another form with red eyes appeared behind the first decepticon, holding a gun still smoking in the air.

"Megatron." Jazz said with a hiss. I looked into those eyes and my body suddenly froze. Fear paralyzed my body and horror of the scene was burned into my brain. And Mel had this nightmare on a daily basis? How did she ever survive it?

"**Go after what she sent out. Bring it to me.**" Megatron said to the other one.

"**How will I find you my lord?**"

"**I will send you the corridants of where I find the All Spark. Now go and do not fail me.**" Megatron said. The other decepticon nodded then flew up into the sky. Something happened and there was a flash of light. Melody started to scream and when we looked everything around her was falling. She was falling. "**Nothing will stop me. Not even you.**"

Then it was over.

We were back on the bridge. Everyone was looking at me or the cube for that matter. This thing is getting stranger and stranger by the minute.

"Autobots, roll out."

~oOo~

I don't know where we're going but all I know is that we're on a helicopter with two other people, four if you include the guards. One was a woman with blonde hair and the other was a buff black man with glasses. The ride was quiet, until Sam opened his mouth.

"So…" He began.

"What'd they get you for?" The blond woman asked.

"Um…I bought a car. Turned out to be an alien robot." Sam said to them.

"Wow." The black man said.

"Yeah, who knew?" I said out loud. In about a half an hour we saw a dam in the distance. We touched town and got off, only to be placed in black vans and drove to the dam. I've never been to a dam before and for me, it was actually really cool to stand on top of. If you look down you would see a very large drop. One nasty drop if you ever fell off that is. A man in black suits came and led us away and before long Suit was back and in my face. Joy.

"Hey, kids. I think we got off to a bad start, huh?" He touched Sam's shoulder. Good thing too or I would've broken it. "You three must be hungry. You want a latte? HoHo? Double venti macchiato?"

"Where Bee?" I demanded. Suit looked at me but didn't say anything. Another man, with a bald head stepped in front of me.

"Miss, I need you to listen to me very carefully. People can die here. We need to know everything you know. We need to know it now." He said.

"Okay. But first I'll take my friend, my aunt and uncle." I started.

"Maybe you should write this down." Sam butted in and said to Suit.

"And Michaela's juvie record, that's got to be gone, forever. Anything you have against me or my dead family will be erased. Everything he left me will stay with me and if I ever hear another threat come out of any of your mouths I have the right to snap your neck. Got it?" I stood up straight and tall, looking them in the eyes. He was scared. Even with his shades I could see that he was scared.

"Come with me. We'll talk about your car." The bald man said. I smiled and the three of us followed.

"Thank you, for what you did." Mikaela said to me.

"No problem. You don't deserve to be harassed like that." I told her. We followed the man into an elevator that led us to the bottom of the dam. There we met up with the two from our ride here along with some military soldiers. Some of them were even cute looking.

"All right, here's the situation. You've all had direct contact with the NBEs. Some, more than most." Suit said.

"NBEs?" One of the soldiers said behind us.

"Non-Biological Extraterrestrials. Try and keep up with the acronyms." Suit said. Turns out this guy is named Simmons but he's more of a Suit than a Simmons. Simmons then led us inside, showing us a dark tunnel that led to another room.

"What you are about to see is totally classified." The bald man said. When we all walked in I had to stop and pinch myself.

"Dear God. What is this?" The senator asked.

"We think when he made his approach over the North Pole, our gravitational field screwed up his telemetry. He crashed in the ice, probably a few thousand years ago. We shipped him to this facility in 1934." Bald man spoke.

"We call him NBE One." Simmons said.

"Well, sir, I don't mean to correct you on everything you think you know, but, that thing has a name." Sam said.

"And what would that name be?" Simmons asked.

"Megatron." Everyone turned to me. Tears were streaming down my face as I looked up at the one thing that has haunted my nightmares and my dreams for years. "That _thing_ is Megatron. Leader of the Decepticons."

~oOo~

There you have it! Cliff hanger, sort of, but I will leave it here. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Please review and tell me what you think! Thank you!


	9. The End, of the Beginning

Hello everyone and welcome back! I'm so sorry for the late delay! I wasn't able to bring my computer so I'm using my friends to type this out. I hope everyone is having an awesome summer and having fun, I am since I'm back in my home town. Now, I would like to thank those who reviewed...

not talking

SakuraPheonix13

Transformers girl 1234

Invader Ivy

Bee4ever

Ninja Star Light

Dawn Racer

Thank you also to those who favorite this story and added to story alert. Now, nothing else said I hope you all enjoy this new chapter. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OC's and this story. Everything else belongs to whoever made transformers and such.**

**Warning: There is mild swearing so please be in mind.**

~oOo~

"Mel are you okay?" Sam asked me, gripping my shoulder. No, no I wasn't okay. The thing that haunted my dreams and nightmares was standing, frozen, in front of me. It was alive and they were keeping it for study! Do they know what it's capable of? It's gonna squish them under its foot, relishing in the fact that it can and it will, kill us so very easily. The bastard needed to die. Plain and simple.

"No, no I'm not alright because you idiotic morons are keeping that bastard alive." I hissed at the government people standing beside me. "Why are you even keeping him alive? Do you know what he's going to do to you once he's awake? He's going to kill every single one of us or worse, enslave us," I said looking at them all then up to the frozen monster. Something bad was going to happen. I could feel it in the pit of my gut.

"And you didn't think the United Stars military might need to know that you're keeping a hostile alien robot frozen in the basement?" The secretary asked Bald man.

"Until these events, we had no credible threat to national security."Bald man said.

"Well, you got one now." The secretary said with disdain.

"So why Earth?" One of the military, I'm guessing Captain Rank, spoke looking up at Megatron.

"It's the All Spark." Sam spoke.

"All Spark? What is that?" The secretary asked.

"I'm guessing years ago, maybe thousands, there was a war. A very long war. In order to insure that the decepticons never get their hands on the one thing that can create their life they sent the All Spark away. Megatron followed it here and I guess you can fill in the blanks on how exactly he up in such a state." I spoke up.

"Megatron wants to use the cubes power to transform human technology to take over the universe. That's their plan." Sam jumped in.

"And you're sure about that?" Simmons asked.

"Yeah."The both of us said together. There was a short silence before Sam spoke.

"You guys know where it is, don't you?" Sam said.

"Follow me." Bald man said after a short silence passed between us. We followed the Bald man down another tunnel.

"You're about to see our crown jewel." Simmons led us all to a room that overlooked an even larger room. Inside that large room was the All Spark. Its large cybertronian language could be clearly seen on the outside of it. The strange patters made it almost look like the smaller cube that has been sitting in my closet for years now. Almost identical but there was raw power in this one. You could feel it coming off it in waves, that is, if you noticed how the air felt in here than it does outside. It's thicker, almost has a metal or bussing taste whenever you breathe through your mouth.

"Carbon dating puts the cube here around 10,000 BC. The first Seven didn't find it until 1913. They knew it was alien because of the matching hieroglyphics on the Cube as well as NBE One. President Hoover had the dam built around it. Four footballs fields thick in concrete. The perfect way to hide its energy from being detected by anyone or any alien species on the outside." Bald man said to us as we looked at it through the window.

"No wonder the autobots and decepticons wanted grandpa's glasses." I spoke out loud then turned to Sam. "They couldn't locate the Cube because of the concrete so they needed the glasses, which had the coordinates on them, to find it. The cubes power was hidden, so any scans for its power or anything like that was useless." I turned towards the Bald man and Simmons. "Wow, one thing you've guys have actually done right. Congrats." I said with a roll of my eyes.

"See, we knew what we were doing." Simmons said with a grin.

"And whose bright idea was to keep the destroyer of organic life alive and in the next hanger over?" I asked in a serious tone. Simmons couldn't come up with an answer so he rubbed the back of his head.

"Just as I thought."

"Wait, back up. You said the dam hides the Cube's energy. What kind exactly?" Maggie, the girl from the ride here asked.

"Good question. Follow me and we'll show you." The Bald man said to us then turned to leave. All of us followed him out of the room, down a hall or tunnel towards a room where a supervisor stood in front of a glass box with wires hook up to it. "Please step inside. They have to lock us in." Bald man said to us. Once everyone was inside the door closed behind us, sealing us in tightly. No escape now. I looked around the room to see claw marks and weapons and other things about the room. The feeling of…something horrible going on in this room made my eyes sting with unshed tears. How many things, robotics, were brought to life only to be killed? I shuddered at the thought if something happened to Bumblebee. He seemed to be the youngest and kindest of the group. Easily like and I even considered the yellow bot a close friend in the short time we've been in each other's presence.

"Anybody have any mechanical devices? BlackBerry? Key alarm? Cell phone?"Simmons asked us.

"I got a phone." Glen, I think his name was, handed Simmons his phone. Simmons took it then approached the glass box.

"Ohh, Nokias are real nasty. You got to respect the Japanese. They know the way of the samurai." Simmons flipped the phone open then shut the door.

"Nokia's from Finland." Maggie said. I chuckled at Simmons wrong info but the senator shushed me.

"Yes, but he's, you know, a little strange. He's a little strange."He said to us in hushed tone.

"More along the border of extremely obsessed." Everyone placed the goggles over their eyes as the machine started up. What looked like a mini laser gun moved and pointed itself towards the phone.

"We're able to take the cube radiation and funnel it into that box."Simmons said as he flipped switches. There was a charging sound then a flash of light when energy was funneled into the box and at the phone. The phone started to shake then suddenly transform into a mini spider bot phone. It banged against the glass, muttering in cybertronian.

"Mean little sucker, hun?" Simmons asked us with a sick grin.

"That thing is freaky!" Maggie shrieked.

"Kind of like the itty-bitty Energizer Bunny from hell, hun?" Simmons asked. The spider bot muttered, more like talked, in more cybertronian while it banged against the glass, using its weapons to try and free itself. In the pit of my stomach, when I looked at the Spider bots eyes, I knew it was scared. It woke up with faces pressed against the glass in an unknown room with no clue on how it got there. How would you feel if you were in that box?

"It's scared." I said out loud. Everyone turned to me as I turned towards Simmons. "The reason why it's attacking is because it's scared!" I said a little louder this time. I moved towards the door, much to everyone protesting.

"What are you doing? It'll kill us!" Simmons yelled.

"Then I will be the first one." I said with a serious tone then opened the door. The spider bot jumped out of the door and into my hands. I held onto it tight against my chest. Surprisingly it didn't use its weapons, it only tried to free itself but I held onto tighter, whispering to it softly that it was safe now. Nothing is going to harm it. Slowly the thrashing stopped, everyone held in their breaths as I opened my hands. The spider bot was curled up in a ball, it's once red eyes had turned blue. It peaked up at me, slowly and surely it uncurled himself to look up at me, tilting his head to one side then the other.

"You're alright now. You're safe with me. They won't hurt you." I said to it. The spider bot turned around, shrieked at Simmons, and then crawled up my arm. "I guess your ugly face scared him Simmons." I said with a grin. The spider bot hid in my hair, on my shoulder, away from the eyes that were watching it with interest.

"That's…impossible. How were you able to calm it down?" The secretary asked me. I untangled the spider bot and placed it back in my hands, lightly petting its head to calm it down.

"I guess…all that time spent with the other one made me more of a…I'm guessing an adoptive mother. It's strange…I really don't know how to explain it." I said to them.

"You're just full of surprises aren't you?" Simmons asked me with an I-don't-believe-you look.

"Go fuck yourself Simmons." I hissed at him. Next thing we knew the lights were flickering followed by what sounded like thumps of something.

"Gentlemen, they know the cube is here." The secretary said.

The Bald man went over to an intercom and spoke into it, "Banachek. What's going on?"

"_The NBE One hanger has lost power…"_

"What?"

"…_and the backup generator is just not gonna cut it." _The man on the other line said, fear laced his voice.

"Do you have an arms room?" The Captain asked Bald man. He nodded then knocked on the door, telling the supervisor to let us out. Just when I was about to leave Simmons stopped me.

"Oh, no you don't. That thing stays in here." He said and held out his palm to take the spider bot.

"Hell no! He's staying with me and if you touch him, I'll break your fingers one by one. Now, move your dumb ass!" I pushed passed him, taking Sam's hand as we followed the military soldiers. The spider bot muttered again as, I'm guessing it's a he gripped my hand as we ran. We followed the Captain and his men in another room and towards another hanger.

"Get everyone to the NBE One chamber now!" The Bald man yelled. All of us couldn't stop running. Slowly, fear crept up my spine making me have negative thoughts on our situation. What if Megatron woke up and we're right in front of him when he does? What if the decepticons get their hands of the cube? What if all of this, leads to nothing?

NO!

"Stop thinking that Melody! We can to this! Never stop fighting!" I hissed at myself. We entered the arms room where everyone was loading their weapons and dressing in protective armor. This wouldn't be enough. They were out gunned, out manned, and out of everything. They couldn't win this fight with just this. And they could not win against Megatron.

They needed help. The autobots.

"Forty millimeter sabot rounds on that table!" Simmons yelled. The lighted flickered again but a bit longer this time followed by some banging.

"You have to take me to my car. You've got to take me to my car." Sam said as we went up to Simmons. "He's gonna know what to do with the Cube."

"Your car? It's confiscated." Simmons answered.

"Then unconfiscate it." Sam said as Simmons shook his head.

"We do not know what will happen if we let it near this thing!" Simmons yelled. I had had enough of that...

I handed Sam the Spider bot as I grabbed Simmons by the collar of his vest, brought his chest down on the table then pushed him up against the Humvee. I could see the glow of my eyes against his sweaty forehead as I pressed my arm against his neck. "I've had enough of this Simmons! People are going to die today, a lot of people, if you don't understand what Sam and I have been trying to tell you since we were brought here. Megatron, the bastard in the next hanger, is waking up. You are OUT manned and gunned! There is no way for you to win this without help! You think that you can win but you're sadly mistaken! The only ones that can help us are the autobots and one is somewhere here with your people doing god knows what to him. You're fighting against the wrong side here Simmons." I growled at him. I saw him swallow, looking me in my robotic eyes. "Now, where is Bumblebee?" I heard a click to see one of Simmons men point a pistol at the back of my head. "Back off boy, you're gonna get burned." I quickly released Simmons, spun around to grab the man's arm pointing it to the ground, then elbowed him in the face causing him to stagger back. He dropped the gun, I did a back kick against his chest then grabbed his gun, spinning it in my hand then pointed towards Simmons

.

Within that amount of time the Captain's men helped me out with Simmons other men who decided to jump in too. The Captain pointed his own gun at a man who had his gun pointed at my head. Great, deadlocked.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" The Bald man cried out. Everyone was frozen with weapons in their hands, including mine.

"Drop you're weapon little girl." Simmons said. "There's an alien war going on and you're gonna shoot me?"

"You know, these military guys probably didn't want to be here in the first place, Simmons and I particularly don't like you. Putting a bullet in between your eyes would be a blessing for all the shit you've done to me." I pulled the hammer back, looking at him dead in the eyes. I've never killed anyone before… I won't start now but scaring him might just do the trick.

"I'm ordering them under S-Seven executive jurisdiction." Simmons started saying.

"S-Seven doesn't exist." One of the Captain's men spoke.

"Right. And we don't take orders from people that don't exist." The Captain spoke.

"I'm gonna count to five. Okay." I moved closer to Simmons, almost touching the gun to his skin.

"Well, I'm gonna count to three." I hissed back at him. A silence passed between us as sweat rolled down the back of my neck.

"Simmons?"The Secretary spoke up.

"Yes, sir?" Simmons answered.

"I'd do what the young lady and the Captain says. Losing's really not an option for these guys." He said with a serious look on his face. Simmons looked at me then the Captain.

"All right. Okay. Hey, you want to lay the fate of the world on your Camaro? That's cool." I still had the gun pointed at Simmons when the Captain came over to me and rested a hand on the gun.

"It's okay, he's gonna do it. Or else I'll pull that trigger for you."The Captain said. I looked into his eyes and saw that he was telling the truth. There was something in his eyes and what I saw was the long days at war, the struggles and hardships that they all faced. He stuck to his word. I could trust him. The Captain took the gun from my hands and I released the breath I was holding in. Sam came over to me and held out his hand to the Spider bot could crawl into mine. The Spider bot made a noise that sounded like it was concerned so I lightly petted his head.

"It's alright. I'm fine." I said to him. The Spider bot crawled up my arm and nested in between my neck and my shoulder. Simmons stood up and walked out the door with us following him. "You got some guts there girl. I'm Will Lennox." The Captain held out his hand as we walked at a very fast pace.

"Melody Witwicky and thanks. I took kickboxing in my high school. I guess it came in handy." I said to Will. Will chuckled as we walked through a room where I could hear Bee make a noise that sounded like he was in pain. "Bee!" I shouted once I saw him in the state he was in.

"Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop!" Sam, Mikaela and I shouted at the men with fire extinguishers. We pushed their hands down, trying to get them to stop with Simmons and the Bald guy doing the same. I ran up to Bee and placed my hands on his metal cheeks, making him look at me.

"Bee! We're here, you're safe now!" I told him at his bonds came free.

"They didn't hurt you did they?" Sam asked. Stupid question cousin. Bee nodded his head to make his mask fall over his face as he picked me up in one hand while pointing one of his cannons at the military men."Listen to me. The Cube is here and the decepticons are coming."Sam said. Bee moved off his prison bed so that he was sitting on it, still pointing his weapon at the men. "No, no, don't worry about them. They're okay. Right? They're not gonna hurt you." Bee wasn't listening.

"Bumblebee, look at me!" Bee glanced down at me with his mask still covering his face. "They have the All Spark. We don't have much time before Megatron wake up. We need to move." I said to him. Bee lifted his mask and put his cannon away then looked to Sam.

"Follow me." Sam said and all of us went out the door. Bee transformed into his car and sped down the tunnel towards the All Spark. When we got there Bee transformed back, gazing up at the Cube with Sam, Mikaela, the spider bot and I standing near him. Bee reached up and touched the Cube. A bluish light appeared then quickly the marking glowed then went. Another flash and another until the sound of things shifting and we all watched in awe as the Cube got smaller and smaller until it fit perfectly into Bee's hands.

"_Message from Starfleet, Captain. Let's get to it."_ Bee said through the radio.

"He's right. We stay here; we're screwed with Megatron in the other hanger. Mission City is 22 miles away. We're gonna sneak that Cube out of here and we're gonna hide it somewhere in the city. But we cannot make a stand without the Air Force." Will said to us.

"This place must have some kind of radio link!" The secretary said to Simmons.

"Right, yes."

"Yes. Shortwave, CB."

"Sir, you got to figure out some way to get word to them. Let's move!"Will said to his men. Sam, Mikaela and I followed him, leaving Simmons behind with Maggie, Glen, and the secretary.

"All right, the three of you, get in the car!" Will told us. Bee transformed and let us in with the cube. "Mr. Secretary! Get our birds in the air! When we get to the city, we're gonna find a radio, and I'll have Epps vector them in, okay?"

"Affirmative!"The Secretary answered Will back. Once all the doors were closed and we were locked in Bee started foreword out of the hanger. From a distance I could hear the bustard waking up. Just great.

We sped out of the hanger with one of Will's vehicles in front and the others in the back of us. I sat in the back seat while Sam and Mikaela sat in the front. The spider bot started to chatter in my ear as he looked at the Cube sitting next to us. He almost seemed…afraid of it.

"The Cube's okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, it's fine." I answered him.

"Well, put the seat belt on it." Sam said. I rolled my eyes and put the seat belt across it. Once that was done I brought the Spider bot close to my face to I could get a good look at it.

"You know, despite the fact that you can't talk, you need a name." I said to it. The spider bot tilted his head to the side then to the other side. "No names come to….how 'bout Spinner? You know, like how a spider spins a web? How does that sound for your name?"I asked the spider bot.

"Are you actually naming that thing?" Sam asked me.

"Hey! He's not a thing; he's…my new little friend. I can't wait to show Alex." I said. Then it hit me. Alex is with Optimus and the others. Somewhere, anywhere for that matter. I guess a frown appeared on my face because Spinner crawled up my arm and started to nuzzle my cheek. I wiped away a stray tear then composed myself when I heard Sam say…

"There's Optimus." I snapped my head to the front window to see Optimus, Ironhide, Ratchet, and Jazz speeding down the road towards us.

"Bee roll down my window please." I said. Bee did what I asked then I stuck my head out the window just as they drove past us."Hey!" I called and waved at them. Optimus screeched as he turned then started to follow us. The other did the same.

"Melody!"I saw Alex pop her head out of Ironhide's driver window and wave back at me.

"_Squishy, tell your friend to put her head back inside."_ Ironhides voice came from the radio. It took all I had not to squeal with delight at the sound of his voice….wait a minute…no, no this can't be right. I don't like Ironhide like that. He's a friend. A very good friend.

"Ironhide! You have no idea how happy I am to hear your voice. Is everyone alright? How's Alex? And the Cube?" I asked in a rushed breath. Ironhide chuckled and it sent a shiver down my spine.

"_Everyone's alright Mel. We located the All Spark through the glasses. Do you have it?" _Ironhide asked.

"Yeah, we have it. We have to go to Mission City to hide it…" I paused.

"_What is it Melody?_"This time it was Optimus's voice that came over the radio.

"It's Megatron. They had him in a cryo-freeze prison but now…he's awake." I said. There was a pregnant silence before Optimus spoke again.

"_Don't worry Melody. He will not win so long as we stand together."_ Optimus said to us. A spark alighted inside me, growing brighter and brighter as the hope grew. We will win this. We have to.

"_Let's kick some decepticon ass!"_ Alex said with a shout that had all the autobots chucking.

"Alex, how much time have you spent with Ironhide?" I teased her.

"_Not him, you. You always say fight the good fight. Well, guess what hot head, we're fighting one hell of a fight._"Alex said and just the words coming from her mouth caused me to laugh. She was right. We have a hell of a fight ahead of us.

~oOo~

It was maybe 20 minutes before we hit the major highway into Mission City. I remember going on a field trip to Mission City when I was a freshman. Alex and I got lost and ended up having a better day than our group did. I thought Mission City was one big adventure that was just waiting for those who did not know it to explore what lies just inside it.

"Oh shit." I muttered when I turned around to look out the back window to see that asshole of a cop car still alive. I thought Bee killed him.

"What?"Sam asked then turned around.

"It's the damn cop car from before!" I said as I continued to look out the window. "Block'em, block'em, block'em." I muttered over and over again. Optimus hit the brakes, sliding back as Ironhide and Ratchet moved closer to us, blocking us. Then one of the decepticons transformed, followed by Optimus.

"Bee, is Optimus going to be alright?" I asked as we watched Optimus being tackled over the highway and down onto other highway lines.

"_He's tougher than he looks…..don't worry about it!"_ Bee said over the radio. He was right. Optimus is tougher and stronger than that decepticon. I have a job to do; I can't lose my focus now!

When we reached the city we didn't stay put for long. We were always moving, looking for the air cover the Secretary said he would get us. I looked down at Spinner in my hands who chirped softly, as he sort of paced my legs back and forth. The sound of a jet flying over us made me start to think we might actually win this thing. We all stopped and got out of the cars.

"Air Force has arrived! Pop smoke!" Will shouted.

"Mel!"I turned around to see Alex get out of Ironhide with the Cube in her hands.

"Alex!"We ran to each other and hugged like we haven't seen each other in years. "Are you okay? What about the Cube?" I asked when we pulled apart.

"We're both okay but there is something you need to know. It's about the Cube." Alex said with a mixed expression on her face. Spinner came out of hiding from my hair and I guess Alex saw because her eyes went wide before she could even start her next sentence. "What is that?"

"Meet Spinner. I saved him from Simmons before he had the chance to fry whatever he's made of. I named him Spinner by the way because he looks like a spider. Like him?" I held Spinner in front of Alex so she could get a good look at him.

"He's so….cool! Now I want one." Alex said with a smile. "About the Cube…"

"It's Starscream!" Ironhide yelled at everyone once he transformed. "Back up! Take cover! Bumblebee!" Ironhide ordered. People started screaming and things started to panic….

"Ironhide!"I tried to run up to him but Alex held me back, trying to get me too safely. "No, let me go, Ironhide!" I called out to him. Ironhide turned around for a split second and yelled out one thing to me.

"Run!"I saw the look he gave me and ran. I grabbed Alex's hand and ran as fast as we could. "Back up! Back up! Take cover!" Ironhide continued to yell. Next thing was a complete blur….

Things were quiet….

Things started to ring in my ears….

I left the cold ground underneath me…..

I managed to open my eyes…..

Alex was lying next to me….

Eyes closed but they opened…..

Then things started getting fast….

Faster…

Faster…

Faster….

"Anybody hurt? Everyone okay?" Someone yelled.

"Clear the area!" Someone yelled.

I got to my feet and helped Alex to hers. Everything about us was trashed. Things around us were turned over and things were destroyed. I looked over at Alex who had a few scraps but nothing major then I moved my attention to Spinner. Spinner muttered in cybertronian then looked at me with a nod, his way of saying that he was okay. Next, my attention went to the Cube. When I touched it I got the feeling of being scared. I rubbed my hand across the top of it, trying to calm the feeling. I looked around, trying to find Ironhide. When I did I ran up to him with the Cube in my arms.

"Ironhide!"I called to him. Ironhide shook his head then turned to face me. "Are you alright?"

"Takes more than a punk like Starscream to get the best of me." Ironhide muttered then fully looked at me. "Are you alright squishy?"

"A few bumps and scraps but I'm tougher than I look. You should've seen me give one of Simmons's men an ass kicking earlier. I've never seen a man cry out like a little girl." I chuckled. There wasn't much said when something exploded near us. Ironhide wrapped an arm around me, blocking me from whoever was attacking us.

"Jazz, Ratchet! Take out that decepticon! I'll cover the humans!"Ironhide said then looked down at me. "Grab Alex and find cover. Stay out of the street." I nodded; actually listening to his order this time, then ran from the cover of his arm to grab Alex.

"What do we do?" Alex asked me as we took cover behind a car. I looked around the destruction, when I found Sam and Will talking.

"Follow me and keep close." I took Alex's hand and the both of us quickly made our way over to Sam who not held the Cube in his hands. "What are you up to Sam?" I asked him but Sam didn't respond, he kept looking at the ground beneath him. "Sam!" I called to Sam and grabbed him by his shoulders. Sam looked up at me with a lost face.

"That all you got, Megatron?" I heard Jazz in the background. I turned to see him and Megatron on one of the buildings.

"Come here, little cretin." Megatron growled then grabbed Jazz by his foot.

"You want a piece of me? You want a piece?" Jazz spoke.

"No! I want two pieces!" I screamed as Megatron tore Jazz in two. Tears sprung in my eyes as I looked away.

"Mel we have to help Sam." Alex said. I turned around to see Sam and Mikaela trying to hook Bumblebee, who doesn't have any legs, to the back of the pickup truck.

"Sam! Where's the Cube?" Will asked as he ran towards us.

"Right here." Alex said and held it up in her arms.

"Okay."Will said and ran past us, leaving us to help Bee. "Epps, get those Black Hawks here!" Will shouted then turned and looked at a building then came running back towards us. "Okay."

"What?"Sam asked.

"All right, I can't leave my guys back there, so here, take his flare."Will handed Sam a red stick. "Okay, there's a tall, white building with statues on top. Go to the roof. Set the flare."

"No."Sam said.

"Signal the chopper and set the flare." Will continued.

"No, no. I can't do this!" Sam said making Will grab the front of his shirt.

"Listen to me! You're a soldier now! All right? I need you to take his Cube. Get it into military hands while we hold them off, or a lot of people are gonna die." Will said. Will then tried to make Mikaela go but she said she wouldn't go without Bee. I looked at Sam then at Bee then at everything else. Sam needs help. He needs to have the confidence that will fuel him to do this. He needs me.

"Alex, do you trust me? Will you follow me in what I'm about to do?" I took Alex by her arms and held her in front of me. Alex looked me in the eyes and smiled.

"Things can't get worse. Do it." She said. I smiled then handed her Spinner.

"Hold him. Be ready to run." I told her then we took off down the street. If I remember correctly there was another abandoned building down this street only a few yards away from me.

"HEY DECEPTI-FREAK!" I yelled over the loud noise. All of the decepticons and autobots turned towards me, especially Megatron. I tossed the Cube into the air then caught it with one hand. "LOOKING FOR THIS? IF YOU WANT IT MEGATRON, COME AND GET IT!" I yelled at him, looking directly into his eyes. Even from here I can hear him growl at me. "Alex, run." I said and the both of us took off down the street towards the empty building. From behind me I can hear Ironhide and the autobots protest but it was too late. Megatron was already for my ass but you know the best thing about being human?

We're small and flexible. And we're very hard to catch.

"Give me the Cube human!" Megatron growled as he tried to grab me. I ducked and rolled under his hand, tossing the Cube to Alex who continued to run. In a matter of minutes that seemed like seconds we were inside the building, heading towards the stairs. Running, sometimes tripping, up the stairs towards the roof we tried to give Sam more time to light the flare and get the real Cube out of here."HUMANS!" Megatron roared from beneath us. His anger only fueled our adrenalin to run faster.

"Great, now what do we do?" Alex asked me once we reached the roof. I looked around us to see that there was no way out.

It was a dead end. Shit.

"Well, well." We gasped and turned around to see Megatron standing behind us with a sick grin on his face. "Now where to run females."

"You're a sadistic bastard you know that?" I asked with a hiss. We moved back, little by little until we were at the end of our rope.

"Your words mean nothing to me female. If you hand over the Cube I might just let you live as my pet." Megatron said stepping closer to us. I looked behind us to see that there was nowhere to run. This was the end of the line. No one's helping us now.

"_**Jump." **_I gasped and looked around. There was no one besides us three. "_**It's alright mommy. You'll be safe. Jump."**_ I looked over that the other

building to see Sam light the flare.

"You're too late Megatron. This isn't the Cube you're looking for." I smiled at him and held it out. Megatron looked at it, realizing that it wasn't the right Cube he growled then swung his fist at our feet, knocking us over the edge. Alex and I screamed at we fell to our deaths below.

"_**Touch the Cube!"**_ I reached out and took Alex's hand, dragging her over to the Cube as we fell closer to the ground. Once both our hands touched the Cube a blinding white light surrounded us, coating us, saving us….

~oOo~

"**Mommy! Mommy wake up!**" I groaned at the sound of someone talking in my ear. Everything felt so fuzzy and yet so warm I didn't want to open my eyes. "**Mommy we don't have time. You need to help the others.**"I slowly opened my eyes just to see a pair of bight bluish white eyes look at me.

"**Ah!**" I yelled then started to crawl backwards. Now that I was some inches or a foot away I could see that it was a child, a metal child sitting above me with a sad expression on its face. It looked like it was about to cry. "**I'm sorry. You just scared me.**" I found myself apologizing to the child. "**Who are you? Where am I?"** I asked as I looked around. As I did I noticed Alex laying only a few feet away from me. "**Alex! Is she alright?**"I asked the child then crawled over to her. I shook her a few times before she actually woke up.

"**Huh? What? What's wrong Mel I was sleeping?**"Alex said as she rubbed her eyes. When she saw, I'm guessing the child, was behind her her eyes widened and she pointed behind her.

"**Don't worry. It won't hurt us.**" I said to her and helped her to her feet.

"**Where are we?**"Alex asked as she looked around.

"**My room.**"We turned towards the metal child who had its hands behind its back, acting innocent. "**I brought you here to save you. And the Primes said that you need help fighting.**"The child said.

"**The Primes? Who are they? And who are you?**"I asked turning to fully face the child.

"**They told me you would ask and so they said to me to tell you that everything will be explained….when you're ready.**"The child smiled then giggled. Alex and I groaned and smacked our foreheads. Of course no one will tell us anything. That's how the cosmic goes you know?

"**You said the we need help fight? If you haven't seen us, we're human. We can't do jack squat to the decepticons."** I said to the child.

"**Not for long you aren't. The Primes are allowing you two to have a special gift. You are my mommy after all.**"The child said.

"**Look, I'm not anyone's….wait. You're that little ball of light I saw that autobot place in the Cube. That means…."**

"**We're inside the Cube and this child…is that Sparkling.**"Alex finished.

"**Sparking? You mean a baby autobot?**"I asked her. Alex nodded.

"**After Simmons took you the Cube wouldn't settle down so I pulled out my phone and played one of the songs I recorded while you sung. It calmed down but the autobots noticed and asked. They told me that the Cube is some sort of incubator that they old enough. What I don't understand is why it's calling up mama?"** Alex asked then the both of us turned towards the child.

"**The Primes spoke to me while I was sleeping. They said they were sorry about my mother but they also said that someone, almost like my mother, would take care of me. All I have to do is wait. And I did. When I heard mommy singing I knew mommy was the one the Primes told me of.**"The child spoke softly. I smiled then knelt down on one knee and took one of the child's hands in mine.

"**What's your name?**"I asked.

"**I don't have one. My other mommy didn't have time to give me a name.**"The child looked up and around like it was looking for something."**Now's not the time. We'll have more time when it's time. You have to go help the others.**"The child said.

"**How?**"Alex asked.

"**Close your eyes. It will happen.**"The child then backed away from us. We closed out eyes and stood still. The sounds of the battle started getting louder and louder until it sounded like we were standing in the middle of it.

"**Wait! Will I see you again?**"I called out, keeping my eyes closed.

"**We will. You're my mommy. You won't forget me.**"The child said. My fingers started to tingle and so did the rest of my body. There was some pain, like someone was stabbing me with needles. The noise got louder and louder, drowning out everything else as I squeezed my eyes shut. Then everything went quiet.

~oOo~

"Mel open your eyes." Alex said. The noise came back at me like someone punching me in the face. I opened my eyes to see that nothing had changed. The battle was still going and it looked like we weren't even gone the few minutes that it felt like.

"Nothing has changed. Alex, what – OH MY GOD ALEX YOUR BODY! LOOK AT YOUR BODY!" I screamed when I turned my head to look at Alex. Alex looked down at herself and gave a short scream.

Alexandra was an autobot, a neon pink and silver autobot. Her body was small, curvy, and it was slim. She looked like the robots you see in anime shows or cartoons. A spiked blade wheel sat behind her head like a bun hairstyle to a human. She looks so cool!

"You look awesome Alex! Nice bod by the way." I smiled at her.

"Stop looking at me and look at you! You're the same!" Alex cried out. I looked down and gasped at what I saw.

I'm an autobot, a slick silver and black autobot. My body is the same as Alex only I have a black visor covering my white cybernetic eyes. I have shoulder pads I think but they're not too big and my hands were painted like fingerless gloves. The black paint stopped halfway on my fingers while the rest is covered in a silver color. This is wicked!

"I think Spinner got an upgrade too." I looked to my left to see Spinner but taller and on two feet with two hands. Spinner is painted all black with dark blue eyes and a white spider symbol on his chest.

"Look'en good Spinner." Spinner looked up at me and smiled. Spinner made a noise then pointed down the street where the autobots were fighting off the rest of the decepticons.

"Looks like they need help. Wanna jump in Mel?" Alex asked as I reached down and took the Cube in my hand. I handed Spinner the Cube and knelt down to his level since I was taller than him.

"Take the Cube and hide somewhere close to us just in case. I'll call for you when we win okay?" Spinner nodded his head then gripped the Cube tighter. I stood up and looked at Alex.

"Let's go kick some decepticon ass!" I shouted and the two of us ran down the street. Ratchet and Ironhide were fighting with the remaining decepticon when I jumped over his head and ran for the decepticon."You're gonna have to be fast than that you cranky old bot! Alex! Take out the other!" I shouted back. Remembering the training I had in kick boxing I ran up the side of the building, jumped, then using the weight of my legs I spun and kicked my heel right on the side of the deception's face. Somehow I brought out my own cannons and shoved one into the decepticons mouth. "No one threatens my home."I muttered then blew the decepticons head apart. I pulled my cannon away then turned to see Ironhide staring at me.

"Melody….that you squishy?" Ironhide asked with a surprised expression.

"What do you think old man? Not bad for a beginner bot huh?" I asked him with a grin. I lifted my visor to show him my white eyes. Neither of us said anything before Starscream flew over our heads, taking down the Air Force but not by much. The Air Force strikes back, attacking Starscream and Megatron.

"How?"I turned my attention back on Ironhide. "This is impossible."

"How about this, we finish off those freaks then Alex and I will explain how we got to be this way. Deal?" I stuck out my hand, waiting for him to take it. Ironhide chuckled then shook my hand with a tight grip.

"Deal squishy. Now, let's finish off these punks." Ironhide said then the both of us ran after the remaining decepticons, helping out the humans, and before I knew it, it was over.

We won.

"Sam!"I called out as Sam and Optimus stood next to Megatron's dead body. Ironhide, Ratchet, and Alex came up behind me with Jazz's dead body.

"Sam, I owe you my life. We are in your debt." Optimus said to Sam just as Mikaela and Bumblebee drove up in front of us.

"Prime, we couldn't save him." Ironhide handed Jazz's body to Optimus.

"Jazz."Optimus muttered then turned towards the humans. "We lost a great comrade but gained new ones. Thank you, all of you. You honor us with your bravery." Optimus said to us.

"What about us? We came in late but we still helped!" I yelled softly to Optimus. When Optimus turned towards us I swore his eyes lingered over Alex a little longer than he did for me.

"Alexandra? Melody? Is that you?" Optimus asked.

"Yeah Optimus, it's us." I said and started to laugh but a sharp pain started to attack my chest. I yelled out in pain and fell to my knees. Alex is the same way too. I heard thumps as someone brought me into their arms, holding me as I screamed out in pain.

"Mel what's wrong?" Ironhide ordered as he held me. I opened my eyes to see his blue eyes full of worry.

"I don't know….my body…it hurts so badly…it burns….it feels like my chest is on fire…." I screamed out again in pain, causing Ironhide to hold me a little tighter.

"Ratchet!"Ironhide yelled out, his voice laced with worry.

"I'm helping Alexandra at the moment. Keep her awake." Ratchet ordered. Ironhide looked back down at me, his big hand now holding one of mine.

"Look….after Spinner…..you'll know him when you see him…..he…has the Cube with him…." I said. Slowly, I couldn't feel my own legs.

"You'll look after him Mel. Just keep looking at me, you'll be fine. Ratchet will find what what's wrong." Ironhide said. I looked into his eyes as I've already done a few times before to see the amount of worry in his eyes. My head felt so light and dizzy I felt my eyes closing on their own. "Mel! Don't you dare close your eyes on me!" Ironhide shook me hard, hard enough for me to snap my eyes open to see his face with a scowl on it.

"Ironhide….it's getting harder to breathe…" Ironhide's face dropped from anger to panic. He held me in his arms but softer this time. My breathing became slower and slower. This was it. After all that, after all the fight and trying to stay alive I'm being beating by something I don't even know about. Maybe it really is my time; maybe…I'm just not meant to continue on.

"Melody…"Ironhide said my name softly. I reached up with what strength I have left to touch the side of his face. He was surprised but he quickly relaxed, placing his hand over mine.

"I'm sorry…I fought but I guess…." I was interrupted by Ironhide shaking his head.

"Don't…don't say that Melody. You're going to be fine." He said. I smiled sweetly at him as my eyes closed and I fell into darkness.

"I'm sorry…."

~oOo~

There you have it! The end of movie one! Up next is the in between from movie one into two. It's just what happens to the autobots before they arrive at Diego Carcia. I hope you all liked it so please hit the review and tell me what you think. Thank you for reading!

P.S - Check out my profile for my poll! Please do, I would like you're opinion!


	10. Not Dead Yet

Hello everyone and welcome back! Yes, that's right an early chapter! Thanks to those who reviewed and got my blood going for another chapter are….

Spirit01

primesgirl4

MusicManiacGirl

SakuraPheonix13

WolfAssassin369

Lunar Radioactive

Foresthunter

angel897

Akira Alvina

Naughtia

Susan

Hermonine

I was screaming my head off at all the followers, reviews, favs, alerts, and author favs. I love you guys so much! I'm so sorry I killed off Jazz but it had to be done. As for Melody and Alex….well…you'll see. I hope you all enjoy this early chapter. Thank you.

~oOo~

_Beep….._

_Beep…._

'_What….where am I…..'_

_Beep…._

_Beep….._

_Beep…._

'_Would someone please shut up that damn beeping? It's so annoying!'_

_Beep…._

_Beep….._

_Beep…._

My head hurt so badly. I couldn't move my arms. I couldn't even move my legs. It felt like I was being held down with that damn beeping suck to the left side of my head. I started to move my head, to clear the fog from my brain.

"Melody….Melody sweetie, wake up." A female voice called. No…it can't be.

"Mom? Is that you?" My voice sounded dry and rough. It even hurt to speak.

"No sweetie, it's me, Aunt Judy. You're in the hospital." Her voice sounded sad and I know why. I thought I was dead. I thought my life was over, I used the last bit of my luck and I had to say good-bye to everyone. How many times must I cheat death? I'm surely starting to piss him off by now.

I felt her hand pet my hair down as tears spilled from my eyes. I hate hospitals. I never liked them after those days spent in a bed like this, everything stinging and dark as the night sky. I opened my eyes to see Aunt Judy, Uncle Rob, and a tired looking Sam in my hospital room. Sam had dark circles under his eyes but at least he wasn't dirty anymore. My eyes traveled around the room to see that I was the only one in the room. Alex must be somewhere else.

"Alex….where is she?" I said, uncaring that it hurt to speak.

"She's in the room next to you." Aunt Judy said, still stroking my hair. "Can you remember anything from a few days ago?" '_Few days ago? What she talking about?_'

"How long was I asleep? Sam?" I moved my eyes over to where Sam stood in the corner.

"Mom, Dad can I speak to Mel in private? Military topic." He said. Aunt Judy nodded her head and followed Uncle Ron out, closing the door behind them. Sam came over to my bed side and sat next to me. "You've been out for two and a half days." He told me.

"What…happened to me?"

"When you and Alex fainted you're bodies…they…turned back into your human forms. Ratchet had been working on ideas on how this happened but so far everything points to the Cube your…now large friend has." Sam explained.

"Large friend?"

"I think you named him Spinner?"

"You mean…he hasn't changed back?" I asked Sam.

"And that's what Ratchet doesn't understand. Spinner stayed the same while you and Alex changed back. When you two did Optimus, Ratchet, Bumblebee and Ironhide drove you two, Mikaela and me to the closest hospital. From there you and Alex were taken into intensive care while Mikaela and I were looked at. You had broken ribs, a concussion, along with scraps and bruises. Alex is the same way. Mom and Dad came as soon as they could." Sam told me. "Don't worry though; the both of you, according to the doctor, are going to make a full recovery."

"What…about the…autobots?"

"They're in the hospital's parking lot. Ironhide and Optimus won't leave until the both of you are released. The Captain and he men left to report back who whoever. He said that they would be trying to figure out what to do with earths new….friends." The both of us chuckled which ended up with me in a coughing fit. Sam went into the bathroom and brought back out a paper cup full of water. I thanked him and took the cup. The water made my throat less sore and it felt a lot better. Sam was about to speak when a doctor came into the room.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you but I need to check her bandages and to see how she's doing." The doctor spoke. Sam nodded and was about to leave when I quickly grabbed his hand.

"Don't leave. You know I hate hospitals." I said in a low voice.

"I'll go tell the guys that you've woken up. I'll send in mom and dad until I get back." Sam said. I nodded my head slowly then let go of his hand. Sam smiled at me then left. The doctor helped me sit up so he could check my bandages and do all that sort of crap doctors do. When he was done he said something about my injuries healing well and all the shit and I couldn't give two cents. Aunt Judy and Uncle Ron returned a few minutes later. We chatted for a bit until a nurse came into the room with disgusting hospital food. It was watery soup, somewhat good bread, and some weird looking white stuff along with my meds. Sam came back too with Mikaela with him.

"The autobots send their wishes and yet Ironhide orders you to get better." Sam chuckled while I rolled my eyes.

"I'll try and kick my super inhuman healing gift in gear. How's Alex?" I asked.

"She's still asleep but should wake up soon." Aunt Judy said. "You should try and get some sleep. I brought your drawing pad; you're laptop, and other things to keep you busy while you get better." I looked down at the bag full of things I'm so happy to have here and thought about Alex for a moment. Her mom is somewhere and her grandparents must be freaking out by now. She's all alone in her room while I have family here to look after me.

"Can you ask someone to contact Alex's mom and grandparents? They need to know she's here." I said looking at my Aunt and Uncle. The two of them look at each other in a silent conversation then turn back to me.

"Don't worry sweetheart. We will. Get some sleep." With that they left, leaving the lamp next to me on but turning off the over head light. I gently reached into my bag, brought out my sketch pad then taking my IV line with me I moved over to the window, not caring if my ribs protested, that looks out onto the parking lot. There, on the top floor of the parking complex sat Ironhide, Optimus, and Ratchet. Bumblebee must've taken Sam and Mikaela home. I smiled then wrote a note on my pad.

_Flash ur lights if you can see me!_

They did. I mentally squealed when they all flashed their lights.

_I have my computer. There's a chat room where we can talk if you can access it…its called oovoo. I'll give you my name in one second._

I hobbled, since my legs are shit, back over to my bed and grabbed my computer. I sat in the chair near the window and turned it on, going to the chat room so I can talk with my friends.

_Kickasschick is my name. send invite._

I waited until I got three invites from the autobots. Their user names are actually their names so that made me smile. They need to get used to human…things that we do here.

**Kickasschick: Hello boys!**

**Optimus Prime: Hello Melody. How are you feeling?**

**Ironhide: How you feeling squishy?**

**Ratchet: What did you're doctors say? Sam didn't give us much information.**

**Kickasschick: Feeling pretty shitty actually. My legs are sore, my head hurts, the damn heart monitor is bugging me (Ironhide, can I borrow ur cannons?) And it turns out that I have a few broken ribs, a concussion, along with a few scrapes and bruises. How's ur end?**

**Optimus Prime: We are doing fine. Your military is still trying to figure out what will be done with us, however, I believe that we will be staying for a time.**

**Ironhide: No squishy, you cannot have my cannons to destroy the machine helping you. I would like you to be alive when you come out of this hospital.**

**Ratchet: Try to recover Melody. Listen to your doctors and do what they tell you.**

**Kickasschick: I hate hospitals Ratch. Ever since I got my eyes I've always hated hospitals.**

**Ironhide: You still have to tell me how you got those.**

**Kickasschick: When I get out I will tell u the whole story.**

**Ironhide: I'll hole you to the squishy.**

**Kickasschick: Cranky old rusting trigger-happy bot. ;) **

**Ironhide: …do even start squishy.**

**Ratchet: I think Melody has had enough time with talking with you. Get some rest Melody. We will be here when you wake.**

**Kickasschick: You guys can go for a drive if you like. As long as I can keep in touch with you guys with this I'm good. And Optimus?**

**Optimus Prime: Yes Melody?**

**Kickasschick: Alex is doing well too. She's still asleep but when she wakes up I'll tell her to use this. I know you want to talk to her. :)**

**Optimus Prime: Thank you Melody. Good night.**

**Kickasschick: It's already 9? Geeze, what time did I wake up? Night boys.**

**Ironhide: Night kick ass squishy human who's temperamental.**

**Kickasschick: …asshole**

**Ratchet: Good night Melody.**

I turned off my computer and set it on the chair as I made my way back over to my bed. I crawled in and covered myself with the hospital sheets and blanket. Then my phone went off. It was on my nightstand along with a picture of my parents. It's the picture of my mom and dad on their wedding day, my favorite picture.

_Be brave squishy. I'll be right here whenever you need me. I won't leave you._

Tears spiked my eyes as I read the message. I gripped my phone tighter then sent back a message.

_Thanks Ironhide. I'm sorry that I worried you._

I turned off the light and sat back in bed, waiting for his response.

_Say sorry one more time squishy and I'll hang you upside down and use you as target practice. Get rest. I'll speak to you tomorrow._

I chuckled then smiled.

_Okay you cranky old bot. Night._

I shut my phone and left it on the side table. After looking at the empty sky through the window I felt my eyes close, willing myself to sleep.

~oOo~

The following morning I felt someone curl up next to me, breathing on my neck softly. I really hate being woken up early but when I opened my eyes, prepared to shove whoever was beside me away, I saw Alex curl up next to me with one of the hospital's blankets around her. She muttered in her sleep, moving closer to me. I smiled and slowly moved my hand to pet her hair down, trying to calm whatever she was dreaming about. A nurse came in, giving me a weird look before asking what Alex was doing in my room.

"Her grandparents aren't here yet so I guess she moved herself in here. Is there some why we can both share a room that overlooks the garage?" I asked the nurse in a very nice and polite way.

"I'll see what I can do." The nurse check whatever she needed to check along with our bandages. Alex was semi-awake when the nurse checked her bandages but quickly fell back to sleep. Then the nurse left, going to see if a double room is empty for us to use.

"Is she gone?" Alex asked. I looked down at her and smiled.

"Yeah, she's gone." I answered her. Alex opened her eyes, looking at me with tired eyes. A bruise had formed on the left side of her cheek, turning a nasty yellow color along with a few scrapes here and there. Alex was hooked up to an IV line as well but she didn't look to happy about it. "What's wrong?"

"I woke up with no waiting for me." Alex's face dropped and I could see tears in her eyes. "My grandparents might be worried but I doubt that my mom might be worried. It's just…no one was there. I was scared that something bad happened to me, to you, to Sam, to anybody really. Now I know how you feel about hospitals. Last time I was in one I couldn't remember much about it. You remember everything." Alex said in a tiny voice. I looked at Alex, my face softened as I brought her into a hug. All of our lives we've been at the short end of the stick, always taking peoples abuse and bullshit while we move on. We're family and we are always by each other's side, never giving up on each other no matter how stupid the other might sound.

"Guess what?"

"What?" Alex asked as I got up and walked over to get my computer. When I sat down I booted up the computer then went to the chat room but instead I went to the video chat, hoping the guys could see and hear us. "What are we doing?" Alex asked. I plugged in the head phones, just in case a nurse or doctor walked in then handed one ear bud to Alex.

"Hey guys can you hear me?" I called into the microphone on my computer.

"_Hey squishy, how are you doing this?"_ Ironhide asked. Alex's face was that of surprise when she heard Ironhide's voice.

"Through my computer since I figured I could chat with you I could also video chat with you guys. Well…talk with you guys. Say hello Alex." I said.

"Hey guys!" Alex practically yelled at the computer.

"_Alex!"_

"_Alexandra, you're okay!"_

"_Alexandra…"_ The guys replied back. Optimus's sounded relieved almost but hey, I could be wrong.

"Hey guys, I'm okay! A little busted up but within a few weeks Mel and I will be out of here before you know it. That is, if Mel behaves." Alex said in a teasing voice.

"_She better."_ Ironhide growled, causing everyone to laugh and my face to burn red. Not because of what he said but what he _meant_ with the tone of his voice. God, the sent shivers down my spine!

"Don't worry; I'll make sure she behaves. Anyway, how's your guy's end?" Alex asked.

"_We are currently taking a drive to somewhere where we can transform into our other form. Sam and Mikaela said they would be returning in a few hours once they get situated at home with explaining everything to your aunt and uncle." _Optimus said.

"Had anyone heard from my mom or my grandparents?" Alex asked.

"_Captain Lennox said that he is in the process of communicating with your mother. It will take him time."_ Optimus said. Alex lowered her head and sighed. "_He will find her Alexandra, I give you my word._" I watched as Alex smiled and looked at the screen. Wait…what is this?

"We'll talk to you guys later the nurse is here, bye!" I closed the laptop then turned towards Alex.

"What was that about? The nurse isn't here." Alex said.

"No, but I know what is currently in this room." I said, giving her a grin.

"What? You see something that I don't?" Alex asked.

"Yep and I'm not gonna tell you." I said and made sure my computer was turned off before putting it back in my bag.

"What? What do you mean you're not gonna tell me?" Alex asked me. I was about to speak but a nurse actually walked into our room with another nurse that had a wheelchair.

"Sorry for interrupting girls but we found a room that you were asking for. It's just down the hall. Alexandra, can you please sit in the wheelchair while we roll melody and her bed into the next room?" The nurse asked nicely. Alex nodded her head and went over to sit in the wheelchair. I lied back down on the bed and waited for the nurse to roll me out of the room. Three days down, eleven more days to go. Joy.

~oOo~

Two weeks. Alex and I have been stuck in this hospital for almost two weeks. The nurses were able to get us a room that the both of us could stay in. Alex's grandparents came to the hospital a few days ago actually and were so happy to see that Alex was alive. Of course they were glad I was alive too but Alex is more family then me. They did ask how I was and gave me hugs too. They stayed until visiting hours were up. Once they were gone Alex turned on her laptop that her grandparents brought with them among other things for her.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I asked her as her fingers worked fast across the keyboard. Her eyes were attached to the screen, never looking at me in response to me question. "Alex?"

"I'm looking for my mother in the governments, military's, FBI, social security, and anything else my mom would be implied in." Alex's voice sounded…not like herself.

"You're doing your hacker thing aren't you?" I asked and when I didn't get an answer I knew. "You are aren't you? Alex you could get in trouble! They could catch you!" I hissed at her in a low voice since the door to our room is open.

"They won't. I know better." She said. A look of anger and disappointment came across her face before she slammed her hands down on the keyboard. "She's gone! She went off the grid again!" Alex shouted. "How could she do this to me?" Tears poured down her cheeks as she began to cry. Alex's mom is lucky to actually have a mom but…to know you have a mom but never see her…

"Alex…"

"It's not fair!" Alex cried. "She's never around, never in my life, never caring about me, and she's never even there for my birthday! Now, I'm in the hospital and she's not here." I crawled out of my bed and sat in Alex's, holding her close to me while I rubbed her back.

"Don't worry Alex, you'll see her again. Remember, we're stuck together in this mess." I told her causing her to laugh just a bit. We stayed like that for awhile before we decided to chat with the autobots with our computers. They were happy to talk with us and know that we would be leaving in a few days since our injuries were healing very well. I just couldn't wait to get out of this hospital and feel the sun on my face and the wind in my hair…oh god what is this hospital doing to me?

"Melody, how are you feeling?" Aunt Judy said as soon as she came into our room.

"I'm good. A little antsy to get out of here." I told her and that made her laugh.

"I'm surprised that you haven't tried to escape yet." She said and I faked a glare at her.

"The only reason she hasn't escaped is because someone made her promise not to leave until she was better." Alex chimed in. Alex is right by the way. Ironhide and Optimus both said, or rather ordered, me to stay in the hospital. Ratchet said that if I didn't want to stay in my 'human' medical center he would gladly treat me. When I heard this I was happy but Ironhide explained to me Ratchet's way of treating patients. Let's just say I have respect of the autobots medic and a little bit of fear for myself should I ever need his medical assistance in the worst case scenario.

"Oh really, who?" Aunt Judy asked.

"Just a friend I met on our…adventure a few days ago. You don't need to worry about him though, perfectly safe." I said and patted her hands. My aunt gave me a look before pulling out an envelope from her purse. "What's that?"

"A letter addressed to you that was in the mailbox two days ago. I forgot to bring it yesterday so I brought it today. It's from that same people that came to see you when you first got your eyesight back." Aunt Judy said and handed me the envelope. I took it from her and opened it just as a doctor came into the room to ask Aunt Judy and Uncle Ron to step out into the hallway to chat.

"Mel, what does it say?" Alex asked. My eyes scanned over the sheet of paper, taking in everything the letter was saying to me. Just a bunch of stuff until it reminds me of what my dad gave to me from his will.

A secluded house, far away from people, in the country, surrounded by tress. A perfect place to hide autobots.

"I think we just found a way to keep the autobots hidden that the government might approve of." I smiled at her and tossed the paper over to her. I picked up my phone and called Lennox, he gave me his number when he came and visited me and Alex, to tell him that a found an answer to his problem.

"_Lennox speaking._" Will's voice came over to line.

"Will, its Melody, I think I found an answer to that hiding autobot problem." I said. I heard Alex gasp and turned to where a woman in a military slacks stood in the door way.

"Mom?" Alex spoke. Holy shit…

~oOo~

Muhahahahah! Cliffhanger again! I'm so evil. There you have it, Mel and Alex aren't dead and Alex's mother makes an appearance. I hope everyone enjoyed the read. Thank you and please review and tell me what you think!


	11. Freedom! Freedom!

Hello everyone and welcome back for another chapter! Thank to those who reviewed and made me feel so happy before I went on vacation…

Guest

Bee4ever

SakuraPheonix13

Angel897

Amelia

Susan

Wildmoonstar

Naughtia

Guest 2

Guest 3

Narsilia

Susan 2

Tavia99

…..OH MY GOD THERE'S SO MANY! WHOOT! You guys are awesome and for that I being you this chapter! Alex's mom makes her appearance and later we see a softer side of Ironhide. Please let me know if the softness is a little too soft but other than that I hope you all enjoy this next chapter!

~oOo~

"Mom?" Holy shit…

"Will I need to call you back, something came up with the hospital. Don't do anything involving the 'you-know-whose' until I talk to you." I said to him.

"_All right, get better._" Will said and I hung up the phone. Alex's mom stood in the doorway of our shared room. I haven't seen her since…to tell you the truth I've only seen Alex's mom in pictures that hang around Alex's grandparents' house. Looking at her in flesh and blood I can clearly see that Alex looks a lot like her. Her red hair is pulled in a ponytail, her military slacks are somewhat dirty with oil smudges, and dark circles are around her eyes from lack of sleep. I looked over at Alex who kept staring at the woman she knows as her mother. Her eyes became watery as she brought her hands up to cover her mouth.

"Alexandra…my baby…" Tears ran from Alex's moms' eyes as she embraced her daughter. In the pit of my stomach I felt like I was kicked as tears also sprang in my eyes. My mom would act the same if she was alive now… "Never expected you to wind up back here…" Alex's mom said with a small laugh.

"I missed you so much mommy." Alex said as she cried. "How did you get here? Did the military tell you I was here?"

"Actually no, they didn't. I was working on a project when all of our systems were shut down because of a virus that was planted. I tried my damn hardest to get rid of it but it eating away at all my attacks, my firewalls, my anti-virus, everything I could throw at it. Just when things started to get back to normal we find about the attack on Mission City and I got this really strange message on my personal phone I designed myself saying that you were hurt in the attack and that you were taken to this hospital. So I packed a bag and got here as soon as I can." Her mom said.

"Can I see the message?" I asked. Alex's mom finally realized that I was in the room too and her eyes widened when she saw me.

"Melody Witwicky? Michel's daughter…you look so much like him." She muttered than got off Alex's to approach me. "I used to work with him before…his death. He was a great man and spoke about you and your mother a lot. He always had a smile on his face when he spoke of you." She tried making me smile but it didn't work. When she saw a frown formed upon her face before she reached into her back pocket and pulled out her strange looking phone. She brought up the message and handed it to me. The message read…

_Danielle Black, I would like to inform you that your daughter, Alexandra Black, is in the Mission City hospital after an accident inside the city itself. She is recovering but if you would come and visit her it would make her very happy to see you. She needs you, more than ever._

_~OP_

I laughed. Way to go Optimus. Alex will love you for this. I handed back the phone and picked up my laptop as Alex and her started to talk. They needed to talk after being away from each other for such a long time.

**Kickasschick: Way to go Optimus.**

**Optimus: She arrived?**

**Kickasschick: Yeah, a few minutes ago and let me tell you, Alex is going to be ecstatic when she hears that you did this. If she blushes let me know.**

**Optimus: What do you mean?**

**Kickasschick: That's for me to know and for you to figure out one day big guy. How's your guys end? Everything good?**

**Optimus: We're doing fine Melody. Ratchet has been trying to figure out how you and Alexandra changed along with a way to improve your cybernetic optics. Ironhide has been awfully quiet the past week.**

**Kickasschick: He's been quiet? I figured he'd be complaining. Tell Ratchet thank you for me.**

**Optimus: I will. Get better Melody.**

**Kickasschick: I will.**

I exited out the chat room and brought it back up but only this time I clicked on Ironhide's name.

**Kickasschick: What's the matter rust bucket? Miss me?**

There was no replay…

**Kickasschick: Ironhide are you alright? Did something happen? You can talk to me…I have nothing else better to do in here. The doctors said that Alex and I will be realized in another week or so. That reminds me, I need to call Lennox back. **

**Ironhide: Its strange sitting here, doing nothing. Nothing has happened so far but your abstinence is making the incubator and the one you call Spinner nervous. You better get out of there soon squishy…or else…**

**Kickasschick: I forgot about Spinner and the cube… How are they doing? Is Spinner adapting to the change? Is the cube crying? Alex can send you that recording if it is so it will calm down and not bother you. **

**Ironhide: *Chuckles* they are fine squishy. The incubator is behaving and Spinner is learning from all of us when we go for a drive. He acts like a sparking but looks older…in our sense though.**

**Kickasschick: Thanks Ironhide…I miss you too.**

**Ironhide: ….squishy….**

I chuckled and closed out everything before closing my laptop. Alex and her mom were still talking so I decided to call Will and tell him about the house my dad left me. I described it to him with the pictures that came with the letter and how it was large enough and far way from people to hide them until they build whatever they were thinking of building to hide them. Will didn't give me much but said that he'll talk with the higher ups and see if my idea is a good one. Until then, we just have to wait.

I hate waiting…

~oOo~

"Freedom! Freedom!" I cried as soon as the doctors said that it was okay for is to leave. He also said to take it easy, no strenuous work of any kind, and to get lots of rest. I was practically bouncing up and down on the hospital bed but Alex along with everyone else gave me a look which meant calm my ass down. Aunt Judy and Uncle Ron along with Alex's mom still continued to talk to the doctor as Sam and Mikaela helped us pack our things to leave. Once everything was packed the nurses unhooked us from everything (watching them take out the six inch needle from my arm actually made me sick) I went into the bathroom for a shower I've been dying to have then got dressed in a pair of jeans, a tank top, with my flip-flops. Alex did the same as I blow dried my hair while she was in the shower. I don't know about Alex but my legs felt so sore and there was a few times where they felt like jelly but I won't mention that to anyone…I just want to leave this place and get myself a hamburger!

"Mel do you need a wheel chair?" Sam asked when he showed up with a nurse at our door.

"No, hell no, but I'm good." I answered, making Alex chuckle while she shook her head. "Hey, Sam?"

"Did you tell them that we're being released?" I asked him.

"I decided to leave that to you two. They're on the top floor of the parking garage. Bee is taking Mikaela and I home so we'll meet you there. Also, Lennox told me that a letter for you will be in the mail shortly."

"Thanks Sam." I said and took one last look around the hospital room I've been staying in with Alex. Alex was in the hallway, talking to her mom, while I sat on the hospital bed I'm all too familiar with. I remember waking up in the hospital, everything dark around me with that damn beeping sound in my ears. I remember being…

"Mel are you ready? I'm sure the boys are eager to see us." Alex interrupted my thoughts. I looked up and saw a smile on her face. She was happy to get out of here as well as me. "I don't know how you do it Mel but I know why you hate hospitals. Let's get out of here." I stood up and wrapped my arm around Alex's shoulders as we headed towards the elevator.

"Come on Alex; let's go surprise a few Autobots." I said as we entered the elevator. We road it down to the bottom floor, signed a few papers then headed out the front door. We then walked across the street and took the stairs to the top floor where we slowly opened the door and crept towards the Autobots who were facing away from us. I went up behind Ironhide while Alex went towards Optimus.

"Hey, you cranky rust bucket! Get me the hell out of here!" I yelled while I gave a sharp kick to his bumper causing his horn to go off. Alex really didn't do anything except go to the hood and hugged Optimus that way.

"Squishy what are you doing out here? You should be in your human hospital repairing!" Ironhide said in an also hostile way but it also sounded concerned as well.

"We were just released a few minutes ago. I'm all better now, same goes for Alex too." I answered him.

"You are feeling better Alexandra?" Optimus asked and she nodded her head.

"Yep, Mel kept me entertained most of the time but talking with you guys made the stay doable." Alex said.

"Yeah, I would've possible made an escape attempt if I didn't know Ironhide would run me over as soon as I walked out the door." Ironhide gave a grunt and backed up a bit.

"I wouldn't run you over squishy. I'll grab up and place you back in your room where you belong." Ironhide answered me. I rolled my eyes and kicked his front tire.

"Oh hush you. Anyway, let's get moving. I wanna go home." I said making everyone chuckle. I got inside Ironhide and Alex got inside Optimus then we left, waving good-bye to the hospital that will always seem like a nightmare to me.

"_Mel, Optimus is going to take me to Gram's house with Ratchet. We'll come over tomorrow and…do stuff? I have no clue."_ Alex said over the radio. I laughed.

"Okay. We'll see tomorrow. Call me if you need anything." I said to her.

"_Thanks Mel. See ya._" Then the radio went quiet as I watched the three of them turn the corner towards Alex's house.

"Hey 'hide? Can we take a drive real quick? I need to visit someone." I said.

"Where to?" He asked.

"The cemetery near the police station. I…don't really remember what it's called but I know it's a few blocks from the police station." I said in an almost embarrassing way since I've gone there but never really paid much attention to the name of the place. It's always been the place where my parents are rested.

"Got it, Melody." He said and I felt heat rise to my cheeks…wait what? When did I start to blush? We drove for a bit and I directed Ironhide to where my parents are rested. When we arrived I got out of Ironhide and walked towards their graves.

"You and transform into your bigger self. They have this whole place surrounded by huge pine trees that are thick so you can stand up. I know the couple who run the cemetery so I can call and ask them to shut the gates for a few minutes. No one comes here anyway in the afternoon. People only come in the morning." I said and pulled out my phone. I gave the couple a call and asked them to shut the front gates for a few minutes and they agreed. "Go ahead big guy; stretch your wires and gears." I said and approached my mom and dad.

"You have no idea how good it feels to stand up…squishy?" Ironhide asked when I didn't turn around. "Melody?"

"You asked me why I have these eyes of mine. I'll tell you if you'll listen." I turned my head to look at him. He gave a nod and I turned around to face my parents' grave.

"Hear me, See me

That's all I ask

See me as what I am

And never ask

Why they did the things they did

When we did nothing back

These eyes do not belong to me

These scars flaw my very skin

So please

Hear me

See me

For I could not see any more

Hear me

See me

For I did nothing wrong

They played dirty

And won

Their pray they left alive will know

Once beaten and broken

Will return to vengeance at hand

For this little girl knows one thing now

This little girl knows how to fight back

Growing stronger each day she lives

Do not pity the dead

Pity the living

Hear me

See me"

"What was that?" Ironhide asked.

"It was the poem I wrote for the talent show for my old school. I was in seventh grade when I won third place for it. I really didn't care if I won or not I was just happy that my parents were there watching me. They were always busy with work not to notice me but this time they did and I was so happy. After I won we headed home…but my dad's enemies where there, waiting for us. They…they tied our hands together and started to question my dad." Tears started to weld up in my eyes when my mother's screams started to play in my head.

"When my dad didn't give any answer they took my mom into another room and they…did things to her and when they brought her back out…" I gripped the grass tighter in my hand as my voice cracked. "She was bleeding everywhere and her clothes were in disarray. I was scared. I didn't know what to do…they continued to question my dad, beating him every now and then but the leader, Jack of Spades, got fed up with waiting so he ordered his men to grab me. He told my dad that if he didn't give them the cube, the incubator, then they would do something to me. My dad looked at me and didn't say anything. They dragged me away, banging me into the walls until they found some bleach. My dad still didn't answer so the poured the whole bottle over my eyes. One of them poured while the other held my eyes open as I screamed…" Tears rain down my cheeks as Ironhide stood behind me, quiet.

"He did nothing! HE said nothing! Maybe if he told them then my mom would still be alive and won't have to look like…a freak! After I got these damn eyes all my friends at school refused to talk to me! They called me a freak! Even after I moved in with my aunt and uncle people still continued to call me that. I felt so alone, so weak… I blamed him for everything. I blamed him for my mom's death and for the death of myself. A sweet, innocent girl was ripped away from her life and placed smacked down in a world where she's scared of the dark because she spent almost two months blind, unaware if there was someone in the room or where things were. That time when Simmons shut off my eye sight I thought back to the time where I was left in the dark, alone when no one was around. I was scared…I felt so alone…" I broke down after I finished speaking. The whole time Ironhide didn't say a word but listened when I needed him to listen.

I felt something touch my back and scoop me up. I rolled over on my back, facing Ironhide when he brought me close to his face, his eyes taking in mine and let me tell you, they stung like a bitch. I sat up on my knees and rested my forehead against his.

"You will never be alone again Melody. As your guardian I will never leave, no matter if you order me to or not. And if there is ever a time where you are in need or left in the dark I will be there, being your eyes." Ironhide said, his eyes never wavering from mine. I chuckled and placed my hands on his metal cheeks.

"I knew you were a big softly 'hide. Thank you, for everything you've done so far for me." I said to him. Ironhide gave a grunt but he didn't move me away from his face. It's almost like he's content on where we are but I pulled away, sitting down on his hand. "We should be heading home. I'm sure my aunt and uncle are freaking out by now."

"Agreed and Melody?"

"Yeah?"

"If your creator gave the men who gave you your optics, who knows if they would have let you live? I would have never met you Melody. Your creator tried to protect you from death, even if it cost him his. Forgive him Melody, holding all that hate will turn you into a Decepticon. I hate to see you go down that path unless I'm not there to stop you." Ironhide said and I hung my head in defeat. He's right. Everyone who's ever told me has been right all along but….it's just so hard to let go. To let go of all this pain and anger I've been holding for my father after all he has done. Maybe…it is time to forgive him.

"I know but…it will take some time Ironhide." I told him.

"Of course, hang on squishy." He gave me a smirk and started to transform while I was still in his hand. I felt floor go out from under me, sending me falling towards the ground with a scream before I handed in the drivers seat of Ironhide, a chuckle came on through the radio.

"THAT WAS NOT FUNNY YOU RUST BUCKET!" I shouted, kicking the radio. Ironhide began to laugh as the seatbelt went across my chest, holding my snugly against the leather seat.

"I didn't drop you squishy. Besides, it was worth the look on your face." Ironhide said then pulled away from the tombstones. I called the couple and told them to open the gates. As we past I waved out the window to them, yelling thank you as we past them.

~oOo~

When we got home I was right. Aunt Judy and Uncle Ron came out of the house demanding where I was. When I went to tell them I was with Ironhide I decided against it, simply saying I was visiting two special people. They stop questioning me after that, saying I should've called and let them know where I was going. I apologized before going inside to get some real food inside me. Aunt Judy made chicken, potatoes, and fruit for dinner. I had two helping before saying I was going to bed early even though it was six o' clock. I went upstairs in my room and was greeted with a metal body hugging mine.

"Spinner? What are you doing here?" I asked. Spinner looked up at me, made a noise and smiled before pointing to the cube that sat on my bed. I unhooked his arms around my middle and walked over to the cube, taking it in my hands. I felt a warming touch when I picked it up and hugged it close to my chest. I remember being inside the cube, talking to the child and hearing it say mama to me made me realize that I felt happy that he called me that. "Come on Spinner, let's get some rest." I changed into a pair of pj shorts and a tank top before climbing into bed. I patted the space next to me, allowing Spinner to lie down and rest next to me. When Spinner did the bed sung a little but held even with the cube sitting between us. My family was growing and for once since my parents death I felt like I had a whole family again.

Later that night I couldn't get to sleep. I would wake up a few times and find that my room felt so…different now. I couldn't sleep in here, not now anyway. I took my pillow and a sheet and went outside where Bumblebee and Ironhide are. I knocked lightly on Ironhide's side. "'hide, I can't sleep. Can I stay with you?" I asked softly. The backseat door opened and I crawled inside, placing the pillow down then covering myself with the sheet. "Thanks."

"Go into recharge Mel. You're safe here." His voice was deep and soft, making me smile. I curled up and closed my eyes. For some reason, one that I won't admit out loud, I felt like I could fall asleep easily inside Ironhide because everything about him made me feel safe. And what do you know?

I fell asleep really fast; the repetitive dreams no longer a worry.

~oOo~

There you have it guys! Another chapter down! Hope you all enjoyed it so place review and tell me what you think! Until next time!


	12. Bubble Baths with Meteor Showers

_Hey everyone! Whoot! Two chapters, how awesome is that! I'm such a nice author! Any-who! I wish to thank those lovely reviewers for reviewing..._

Lunar Radioactive

Tavia99

Naughtia

WolfAssassin369

spark girl 666

angel897

Bee4ever

Gaia Kame

Amelia

General TheDyingTitan

RockStar-DJ-Girl

Silverstorm139

Jimmy 1449

PandorasBox911

Guest

Guest

**Special thanks to XxShadowfangxX for being the 100th reviewer!**

_Lightan: Look at them all! *Faints*_

_Melody: Look what you slagging idiots did! You made the author faint! Since this glitch head fainted, I'll be doing the announcements. Great. Anyway, Lightan really appreciates the reviews (I've never seen her so damn excited before) so she made this chapter for you guys early. She hopes you all enjoy it so, get reading!_

~oOo~

I never thought raising kids would be this difficult! And they're not even human!

See, let me explain. Spinner, that spider bot I saved from Sector Seven's clutches and turned into what the autobots call a mini-con, ACTS like a five year old! The cube, the incubator of a sparkling's spark, is more active than ever! He keeps moving around, making noises, he even scared Aunt Judy and Uncle Ron almost crapped himself the other day! These...kids are driving me up the damn wall!

"What's the matter squishy? Tired of us yet?" Ironhide said with a smirk in his voice even thought he is in his truck form.

"Yeah, right. I day I get rid of you guys is the day I die." I said to him as I forced Spinner to sit in a tub to give him a bath. Yesterday it rained so Spinner decided to go and see what mud was. Afterwards he was caked in mud so thick it started to fall off in clumps. So, this morning I'm giving him a bath.

"Don't say that Mel. You were almost killed before so don't say that now." Ironhide said. I looked over at him and sprayed him with water. "Hey!" I laughed and put the hose head on shower. Now that he's in the tube I squirted soap on the sponge and started to scrub. Spinner growled softly but was shut up when Ironhide told him to be quiet and let me clean him up. I chuckled and continued to scrub the dried mud off him, getting in between the cracks and gears. Once the bubbles started to suds Ironhide chuckled at the state Spinner was in.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you 'hide. After I'm done with him you're next followed by Bee. Both you guys need baths." I said, throwing a smirk over my shoulder.

"Don't forget these two!" I turned my head to see Alex walking towards me with something behind her back, Optimus and Ratchet following her slowly. Ever since we came home Optimus and Ratchet have been staying with Alex while Ironhide and Bumblebee have been staying with me and Sam.

"Figured you decided you'd clean them yourself today. What's behind your back?" I asked her. Alex smiled and brought out a small blue bag covered in glitter with purple tissue paper coming out from the top.

"Happy Anniversary, Melody." She said and handed me it. My eyes widened before wiping my hands off on my jeans and running into the house. I totally forgot it was today but I remembered to buy a gift early so if the day did come, I would be prepared. This day, is the anniversary of when Alex and I became best friends, sisters actually.

"Sorry, happy anniversary Alex." I said and handed her a ceramic Fairy dressed in a pink orchard dress with light pink hair in pig tails. "I forgot to wrap it so, yeah." I said with heat coming up towards my cheeks. Alex giggled and smiled. I opened the bag she gave me and saw it was a ceramic dragon panted with blue scales, golden spikes and was holding a sapphire in its claws. "Wonder Emporium?"

"Yep, our favorite store." We laughed. I swear sometimes it's like we could read each other's minds or something.

"What is today?" Optimus asked us. We turned towards him, putting our gifts in the bag, placing it where they won't break.

"Today is the day I met Alex and she met me. A few hours later we became fast friends, sisters over the years. How many years has it been?" I asked Alex.

"We met in seventh or eighth grade and we just graduated high school so...four, maybe five years as friends." Alex answered.

"And still getting stronger and closer by the minute." I said with a laugh with Alex along with me. "Right, now, bath time. Line up maggots!" I used my loud military voice. I noticed that Spinner was still sitting in the tub so I rushed over to finish him up. Once he was done Bumblebee was the first one to step up.

"_Be gentle darlin'._" Bee said through the radio causing us to giggle.

"Don't worry, we will handsome." I flirted with Bee and I knew I didn't mean it. Alex grabbed another bucket and sponge then poured some car wash into the bucket. I sprayed Bee with the hose on jet, making him actually shiver from the pressure and coldness of the water. Once he was soaked we started scrubbing. After a few minutes of silence we started to ask more about the autobots. They answered our questions, asked some back which isn't so bad but Ratchet started to ask about...medical things that we had no answer for.

"Try the internet, you may find your answers there but try and stay away from anything...wrong. Humans now a day are...very disgusting." I said as we were finishing up Ratchet.

"How?" Optimus asked. Alex's face lit up a bright red color and I laughed out loud.

"We really can't say because..."Alex couldn't even finish because I cut in.

"Alex stop being innocent! Humans are disgusting because they post...sex the internet." I said rather bluntly. Once that was said Alex was as red as a cherry and the autobots were speechless.

"Wha-why would they do that? That's..." Optimus didn't have enough words to finish his sentence.

"My point exactly. So...stay away from those types of sites." I said finishing up drying Ratchet. "Optimus you next so you can take Alex home." I said. Ratchet rolled away so Optimus could pull up.

"Have we really been washing them all day?" Alex asked. I wiped the sweat from my brow looking towards the clock that hung on the garage wall outside. We started around one and its six thirty now.

"Looks that way. Once Optimus is done I can finish up with Ironhide by myself if you want. I'm sure your mom is home by now." I got a call a few days ago from Lennox saying that his higher ups agreed to my plan about bringing the autobots to my house where no one would find them or even see them. They still have things to work out but they said that once everything is agreed on I would need to pack and get ready for a long stay at the house. Things will start getting...difficult soon.

"Mom's actually cooking tonight and I can't wait. It's been such a long time and I'm so happy she's here. It's gonna suck when she has to go back...you should come over before she leaves. She keeps asking about you, you know." Alex said. In the back of my mind I wanted to smack Alex upside her head. She keeps talking on and on about her mom like she's the greatest person in the world. Sure, she's happy that she's here and so am I but...I'm also jealous that...no, no more thoughts of them. I have to move on.

"I don't know Alex. I got to get things ready to go when we leave and it's a mad house with Spinner and the Cube acting up. I have Aunt Judy and Uncle Ron on my ass all the time now." I said and I watched her face fall a bit. "It's a maybe Alex. We'll see when the time comes. Alright?"

"Yeah, I understand." She took the hose and started to spray Optimus with it. "Time to get you clean big boy." Alex said with a smirk, causing me to laugh. I still haven't told either of them the attraction I noticed between the two of them so until the time where they're completely blind that they can't see in front of them I'll "push" them in the right direction. I can't wait for that day. Hopefully I'll push Optimus first before Alex.

Once Optimus was clean and shinning Alex said good-bye to me, Bee, and Ironhide then left with Optimus and Ratchet. As soon as they left Uncle Ron and Aunt Judy came home. The two have been...bonding again and it's getting really creepy and nasty. They really, aren't, quiet.

"Hi Uncle Ron, Aunt Judy, how's your day? Alex was over but left as soon as you came home because of her mom. We had a car wash so I'm finishing up with _my_ truck. Did you bring my pizza?" I said rather fast spraying Ironhide with the hose.

"Our day has been fantastic and yes, we got your pizza." Aunt Judy said and handed me my pizza.

"When did you ask for pizza? I didn't recall you calling your Aunt?" Ironhide asked me.

"I'm sneaky. I do things people don't even expect me to do. Like this." I bent the hose and shot water underneath him. Ironhide called out in surprise and I had to laugh.

"Hey! That was uncalled for!" I put the hose down along with the pizza and started to scrub. "You missed a spot squishy." I growled and continued to scrub. Once that was done I washed him off and decided to even give him a nice shine too.

"There you go. All nice and shiny. Now if you don't mind, my pizza is getting cold." I said, tossing the sponge in the bucket then whipping my hands on my jeans. I opened the pizza top and grabbed a slice. I walked over towards the back of Ironhide with the pizza box and climbed up.

"Hey, hey, hey! Squishy what are you doing?" Ironhide said as I sat on the roof. I placed the pizza box besides me then put my slice down.

"SPINNER! CUBE! GET OUT HERE!" I called out and next thing I know Spinner is holding the cube in front of me and 'hide. Spinner made a noise that sounded like 'what?' "Tonight there's supposed to be a meteor shower. Wanna join me?" I asked them and Spinner made noise followed by the cube glowing. "I'll take that as a yes. It starts in a few hours so I suggest Spinner you recharge if you want to stay up late." I said to him. Spinner nodded and handed me the cube before going inside the garage to recharge. "Hey, Bee don't you have to go pick up Sam from Michaela's?" I asked Bee.

"_Oh shit girl!_" Bee then maneuvered around Ironhide and sped out of the driveway.

"I'll take that as a he forgot answer." I chuckled and continued to eat my pizza.

"You seemed bothered when Alex spoke of her creator. Did that have something to do with your creator?" Ironhide asked after a while of silence. I remained silent. "Squishy, don't hide things from me." I sighed.

"Yeah, it did. I'm really happy her mom's here and all but...it also reminds me that my mom isn't here. It's going to take some time 'hide to get over my parents death now that...I've forgiven my dad. But don't worry. I'm fine." I told him and patted the hood. Ironhide grumbled and the silence remained.

Once I finished my pizza, leaving a few in the box for Sam I went inside the garage and woke up Spinner. Thanks to Ratchet, who set up something to help him recharge better, Spinner has begun to get the hang of his new body. I still don't understand how he can get so small to a few feet higher when we were back in Mission City.

"Spinner, Spinner honey it's time to wake up now." I said sweetly, nudging him awake. Once awake Spinner smiled up at me and we walked back out. "Let go on the roof to get a better look." I said to him and grabbed the cube. The three of us went back inside the house, in my room, and used my window to climb up on the roof.

"Did you leave me any pizza?!" I looked down to see Sam with the pizza box in his hands.

"Yeah, I did. Are you gonna join us for the meteor shower tonight?" I asked him from where I sat.

"Maybe. I gotta do a few things first." Sam said then walked inside. I shrugged and lied down on the roof with my hands behind my head.

"Don't fall Squishy." Ironhide said from down below.

"_Stop worrying...damn girlfriend!_" I laughed at what Bee said just as Ironhide went to ram him.

"Play nice children! Don't make me come down there!" I shouted to the both of them. Ironhide grumbled and Bee snickered. Slowly the sunset turned into a twilight night and soon, stars were falling out of the sky, dancing across the sky."Isn't that beautiful?" I asked no one but Spinner answered me with a weird noise. I smiled and continued to watch the show before my eyes. You know, now that I think about it, I've never seen one of these in my whole life.

~oOo~ (Ironhide's POV)

Just watching her made part of my spark ache with a feeling.

Ever since I met that squishy, out-spoken, stubborn, hot-headed, femme from earth there's been this feeling in my spark that I can't figure out. Once she took off those protective pieces of plastic from her face and showed us her optics I was...stunned. I've never seen any color like them. I've seen only two versions of eyes like those. Red and blue. Never white. A pure white color that seemed...hard and yet there was something to them. Then, I learned about her, heard her talk and defend her family and friend and I knew there was something about her. There was energy about her, something powerful and strong. She sometimes sounded...like me and yet there was a softness. Then I saw those white eyes of hers become dark from that spineless human and a pain came from my spark to see her afraid, so scared that I wanted to squish that human myself. Then that fearless returned when she could see again and it was shown again when Bumblebee was taken. She made me promise to take care of her friend and yet I was supposed to protect that firecracker of a human. And I failed at that. Her friend, Alexandra or Alex, then told us about the incubator or rather the truth came out about it when it fell out of her bag. She pulled out a device that started to play Melody's voice and that seemed to calm the sparkling's spark down. Then she told us about how Melody's creator gave her the incubator for protection and it seemed to take a strange liking to the human that scared the young human. After that, we left the need to find the All Spark and put an end to this war as soon as possible. The little human rode with me, her small hands clutching the incubator. I remember the conversation we had as we drove...

_**(Flashback)**_

"_Ironhide, can I ask you something?" The human's voice was slow and there was a hint of nerves. _

"_You may." I answered her. Alex took a breath then asked._

"_If you could go and save Mel, to stop them and Bumblebee, would you?" She asked and then there was the pain in my spark again._

"_I would, without pause I would save them. But right now we need to concentrate on getting to the All Spark. She's tough Alex, believe in her. She'll make it." I told her and that seemed to out her at ease. What I told her was the truth, I would've gone and save her, stop them from taking her and my comrade. We'll get them both back. I swear it I will._

"_It's just...Mel has been through a lot and with the military taking her...they probably won't take it easy on her." Alex continued._

"_Why would they?" I asked her._

"_Her dad was in the military and he died working on something that even Mel hasn't told me everything about. He kept everything he was working on sort of gave it to Mel so...they might force her to give up what her father gave her but...after all he's done she still loves him. She might say she hates him but even after all that she still loves her dad." Alex said with a sad smile. _

"_What happened?" I asked her._

"_I can't tell you. Only Mel can tell you about that but you have to understand Ironhide that Mel is strong yes but she's also very stubborn when it comes to people looking out after her. She still has to learn to let people help her, to protect her." Alex said and I understood the feeling about letting other protect me when I could be protecting them myself. "Will you?"_

"_Will you what Alex, I was...thinking." I told her._

"_Protect her. When we get Sam, Michaela, and Melody back will you protect her? Show her that she matters to others. Protect her let she's protected everyone else." Alex said, looking into the rear view mirror. I looked into the humans' optics to see that she meant every word she spoke of. This human, Melody Witwicky, is a strange human and yet she acts more like one of us than one of her own._

"_I will, I promise." I meant it and I will keep it._

_**(End of Flashback)**_

"Isn't that beautiful?" Melody asked no one but the mini-con answered with a noise. Ratchet is still working on Bumblebee's and the mini-con's voice. I watched as the falling stars reflected off of Squishy's eyes, making them seem to almost sparkle. There was that feeling again... "I always wanted to see the stars..." Melody looked down at me, her white eyes glowing. "Hey Ironhide!"

"What is it Squishy?"

"One of these days you have to show me the stars. Maybe even cybertron one of these day." She said to me, a smile dancing on her face. I chuckled.

"One day Squishy, one day." I answered her.

"You gotta promise me 'hide. One of these days."

"I will, I promise." I meant it, every word.

~oOo~

**Edit:** I forgot the bottom author's note. Please review and let me know what you think. I hope I did Ironhide's POV well. Thanks for reading!


	13. Mistakes add problems

Hey everyone and welcome back for another chapter! Thank you so much for those who reviewed favorite, watching, and everything else...

angel897

Jimmy 144

Bee4ever

XxShadowfangxX

transformers number 1 fan

Kae88

Nothing really much to say but to have a good read and to please review once you are done to let me know your thoughts on the chapter. The beginning of this story I'm dedicating to all my followers and reviewers. I hope you like it! ;)

~oOo~

"Stop squirming squishy!" There came a grunt. "Don't make me tie you down!" Ironhide said.

"I would love to see you try you over grown toaster." I growled back at him. He wouldn't, he wouldn't dare to even think it...would he?

"You asked for it." I felt something like a cable to around my wrists, lifting my arms above my head then turning me on my stomach. Something that felt like a claw lifted up my shirt then presses something smooth against my back. My heart raced...

"Stop! Stop! Never mind, I've changed my mind! I can wait!" I shouted and tried to wiggle free but Ironhide held me firmly in place. Oh, way did I send my aunt and uncle away then send Sam to Mikaela's?

"Take some breaths Mel. This is going to hurt at first but it will go away soon." His voice sounded soft and deep. Where the hell did that come from? I felt something dig into my sensitive skin. A hard metal piece dug in a way that made me groan in pain. I gave a scream as I felt it stretch my skin...

"Take it out! It hurts! Please just take the damn things out!" I screamed as the piece of metal was removed slowly.

"It's going to hurt more later if I don't do this now. I'll go as fast as I can...your damn fluids are everywhere." Ironhide said. The metal piece returned and every time it did it stretched my skin and created a pain that made me call out in pain. Ironhide made a sound and said sorry when he did. I never thought this idea would be so painful. On TV they don't all that painful because it's not actually real! Fuckin' bastards! "Is the pain loosening up a bit?"

"Yeah. I'm going to be so sore after this..." I grumbled as Ironhide worked faster. I never knew autobots were this fast. "Ah!" I called out.

"Did I hit something?" I could sense there was a smirk in that question.

"Damnit, just go faster 'hide!" I practically screamed at him. I could feel him move faster, the pain almost gone and I groan/ moaned as he was close to finishing...

"What the hell is going on in here?!" Ironhide and I turned our heads to see Alex, with a bright red face, standing in the doorway. Ironhide pulled out the metal piece real fast and I screamed in pain.

"Next time warn me you asshole!" I yelled at him.

"Next time don't go on the roof! These nails wouldn't be in your back if you hadn't fallen off squishy." Ironhide said and looked as his hand that was stained with my blood. There was a look on his face of disgust but also...guilt?

"Like I asked before I walked in on you two." Alex's face held a smirk. "What's going on in here?"

"Your friend here decided to climb up on the roof, misbalance herself, and fall off, landing on a pile of nails that lodged into her back. That's way I asked Ratchet to come over. I'm not a medical bot." Ironhide grunted then transformed into his alt mode and left the garage so Ratchet could come in. I sat up and winced as I felt warm liquid fall down my back.

"Hold still Mel, this is going to hurt." Ratchet said and placed something on my back that stung like hell. I hissed as he wrapped a bandage around my middle, pulling it tight to stop the bleeding. What a morning.

After that was done Ratchet let me out first so I clean up the mess that lay littered around the back doorway. Uncle Ron decided to be a cheepie and fix the roof by himself but when he found out he forgot something he went to the store to get it. I wanted to see what I could do to help so I maneuvered my way up to the roof up didn't see the loose boards my uncle laid down, slipped, and wound up with nails lodged in my back. Not as smooth as I thought it would be but...I got my punishment in the end. Ironhide nearly transformed right then and there when I cried out in pain when I landed so he brought me into the garage to start getting the nails out of my back. It's as bad as it sounds let me tell you.

"I got a call from Lennox this morning." I said to the autobots as we all lay around in my backyard. "He said that their counting the votes now and they should give me an answer in a few days. If it's a yes Lennox told me to get our things together and meet us somewhere on the way to my...house I guess. Apparently my dad left something pretty big in the middle of nowhere, surround by trees and a lake." I told them.

"What else did your dad leave you?" Alex asked me.

"A lot of things according to the man who wrote my dad's will. He left everything to me and so did my mom. They left me a lot and I don't know what to make of it." I answered, reclining back on 'hides' hood.

"Like what?"

"Money, some of my mom's things, my dad left me that house I told Lennox about along with the cube and his money. I can easily go to college now but...I got you guys to worry about." I said with a smirk.

"You should go and get your education Melody. I read that it's important to acquire work." Optimus said.

"You're right but I actually planned on joining the army and since I graduated early I can do just that. Alex however..." I said and nodded towards where she was sitting on Optimus's hood.

"What?" She asked when she realized it was quiet.

"I thought you were going into that program your mom went into? Isn't a full ride according to your mom?" I asked her. Alex told me that her mom managed to get her into to this hacker program but she still hasn't decided if she wants to go or not.

"I don't know. It's a big decision and I don't want to leave you guys with Mel all alone. She could drive you mad. And my mom says that I would have to go off the grid for a while like she did." Alex answered me.

"You mean be like your mom? Like you were never here in the first place, NO!" I shouted and sat up, wincing at the sharp pain.

"Take it easy squishy." Ironhide warned.

"I don't know what to do Mel, it's a hard choice." Alex said.

"Well, let me make it for you...NO!" I shouted. There was no way I'm losing my best friend, no way in hell.

"Mel it's not your choice!" Alex argued back.

"To hell it is! We've been through shit together and you're just gonna get up and leave all because your mom's back?! I understand seeing her and having her here and all but she's taking you away from us to be like her! We're never going to see you again if you go with her!" I shouted at her and I watched as Alex hopped off the hood as I did.

"You're not my mother Mel, you can't tell me what to do! If I want to go with my mom that's my choice not yours. Just because your mom ain't here doesn't mean you have to me mine!" Alex shouted and we both froze. How dare she say that! "Mel, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean-"

"No, of course not. Yeah, you're right. My mom's dead so that makes me a motherless bitch right? And a fatherless one too but you know all about that too? So if you want and go with your perfect mom and see if I care or if they care." I pointed to the autobots. "So, go and don't bother coming back! Go and break the promise I made!" I shouted at her and went inside. I marched myself all the way up to my room, slammed the door shut, and then slid to the ground. I felt hot tears stream down my face as I allowed myself to cry. I've been such a weak person lately, allowing everything to get at me and to allow people to see me like this.

_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! _I repeated to myself in my head and banged my head back against the door. Outside I could hear Alex talking with the autobots but I could care less. She wanted to leave...fine, let her leave.

~oOo~

(Alexandra's POV)

I can't believe I just said that...

I can't believe I just spoke to Mel like that...

I can't believe Mel actually responded like that...

"Oh my god what did I do?" I said to no one really but I had Optimus answer.

"What did she mean 'And a fatherless one too.'? What promise did she make? I know Melody does not have her parents and I know you have your mother but...what of your other creator? Where is he?" Optimus asked me and I couldn't hide the tears appearing in my eyes.

"When I was little, when my mom was away, my dad was...abusive. He carried around his large hunting knife around with him, the way he wielded it made him have all the power over. He made me his personal slave, someone to do whatever he wanted. Whenever I screwed up or made a mistake he would mark me, cutting gashes in my arms to 'perfect' me. One day I had enough of being his plaything so I ground up something or put something into his drink to make him fall asleep then called the police. They showed up and arrested my dad. When my mom showed up to get me from the police station she promised to never leave me, to never to allow anyone to hurt me. She left as soon as I was settled at my grandparents. When I met Melody and told her this she made me a promise that she would never leave me, to always be there for me, and to protect me. She hasn't broken that promise and if I leave...I'll be breaking it for her." I told them sliding to the ground with my head in my hands.

"This seems to be your choice Alexandra. Even if Melody made that promise this is your future. We won't stop you." Optimus said. _But I want you to._ I shook my head and rolled on the grass so I was facing the sky.

"It's not just that guys. My mom told me that this training...she went through the same thing and they make you disappear. You won't hear from me, see me, anything like that. It's going to be years before I come for a visit and even then it may only be for a short time." I explained to them. They were silent, no one speaking, no one even making a sound. I sighed and stood up. "I'm going to go for a walk. No one follow me. I need some time from myself." I said and got up. Optimus tried to follow me but I told him that I would be right back, that there was no need for him to follow me. He stopped and started to back up to the spot he was in. I felt kind of bad since Optimus hasn't left me since Mission City. Sure he's my guardian and all but there's...something there. We've had talks, a lot of talks, and Optimus even watched the meteor shower with me a few nights ago and he commented that Earth was starting to become a second home to him. I said it's because Mel and myself have made Earth less dull. When he laughed it seems like a true laugh and it felt nice to hear him loosen up, even if it's only a little bit. Melody and Ironhide have been trying to teach Spinner how to use his vocals that Ratchet made from him while he was working on Bumblebee's vocal processer. When Ratchet is over at my house I have a tendency to ask to many questions but he answers them, saying that he's fine with me asking questions stating that humans are naturally curiously. _Gee, thanks Ratchet_. I thought in my head as I walked down the street. Summer is still in the air and it's still ungodly hot out to the point where I have to wear shorts and a tank top, showing my scars, much to my displeasure.

As I walked down the streets I kept getting the feeling that I was being followed. I haven't really been gone long but I have walked a few blocks away from Mel's house. I turned around and I noticed a black shiny corvette pulling up and parking a few feet behind me. I swear I've seen that car before as I've been walking. I turned back around and pulled out my phone from my pocket.

**Mel, stalker car following me. **I typed a text to Mel and hoped she answers. I continued walking, turning around to look at the store windows to sneak a quick look at the car. It was pulling out of the parking spot, and driving past me. When I followed it I noticed the familiar purple shape on the trunk of the car.

Decepticon...

I stopped walking, turned around quickly, and ran in the other direction. I heard the screech of tires but didn't turn around. I took out my open and called Mel

"Please, please, please pick up Mel!" I hissed as I took a short cut through the small park. The phone kept ringing but she wasn't picking up...

"_Where the hell are you?!_" Mel shrieked into the phone when she picked up.

"I'm at the park we used to play at." I said and pause, looking around. When I noticed the corvette I placed the phone in my mouth and started to climb the tree I hid behind as it pasted. "Mel, it's a decepticon. I saw the symbol and everything." I told her.

"_Stay there! Optimus and Ironhide are on their way to get you. Ratchet and Bumblebee are staying here with me. They won't let me come with them."_ She said and I had to chuckle.

"I'm so sorry Mel; I didn't mean any of what I said. It's just been a rough time with my mom back and all. It's not as simple as you think." I told her. This may be my only time to talk about the topic just in case I never get the chance. You knew know with evil robot aliens trying to kill you.

"_It's okay, don't worry about it, we'll talk more when they bring you back. They're on their way. Look for Optimus; I'm sure his big behind won't blend in easily."_ Mel said and I laughed. I looked around and when I didn't see the decepticon I jumped down, landing with a thud.

"Mel, I'll see you soon. I can't really run while talking with you." I said to her.

"_Be safe."_ The she hung up. I put the phone in my pocket and begun to run towards the other entrance way. Just as I arrived the corvette pulled up beside me so I took a quick turn left and begun to run away from him. I heard him pick up and start to chase me when a black truck pulled out in front of him, stopping him.

"Ironhide!" I called out and noticed a semi-truck make its way forwards us. The corvette seemed to be getting angry when its front transformed and shoved into Ironhide's side. I screamed up just as Optimus pulled up, something grabbing my wrist and pulling me inside the passenger side. "Optimus..."

"Hang on." He said sternly and took off.

"What about Ironhide? Mel is going to kill me if anything happens to him. He's supposed to be protecting her!" I said to him as the seatbelt came around me, locking me in place as he sped down streets and on the highway.

"Melody is the one that sent him with me. He will be fine; I have known Ironhide for many years. This decepticon won't get the better of him." Optimus said through the radio.

"Ironhide better kick his rusty can then. Where are we going?" I asked him. Out somewhere we can handle the problem without the humans watching. I promise no harm will come to you, not while my spark is still alight." Optimus said and I smiled. I just hope this problem will...

"OPTIMUS WATCH OUT!" Then something crashed into us...

~oOo~

Cliffhanger! Muhahahahaha! Review and tell me what you think!


	14. Now We're Getting Somewhere

Hey everyone and welcome back to another chapter! I want to thank the lovely reviewers who reviewed...

Transformers girl 1234

Kae88

Musical cake

SJSGirl

transformers nummber 1 fan

Guest

Angel897

Xireana Zetsubou

TransFanFreak101

Silverwing

elfen silver power ranger

CalicoKat35

There's so many! YEAH! I'm one happy camper! But I have some sad news. I will be taking December off because I will be going to my family back home. I probably won't be updating till February. Please forgive me but by the time I get back it will be testing...Yay! So, any who, I give you this next chapter! Enjoy the read!

~oOo~

"What is taking them so long?" I asked Ratchet, ten minutes after Ironhide and Optimus went to save Alex. When she called me I've never been more afraid in my whole life. I barely told Optimus before he sped out of the drive way, tracking her phone to go and save her. Boy has he got it bad! Once he was gone I kind of ordered Ironhide to go after him and help bring back Alex.

"Decepticons are unpredictable Melody. It's likely that Ironhide will distract the decepticon while Optimus takes her away. They'll be fine." Ratchet said. I continue to pace back and forth. Ratchet sighed.

"What if something happens? God, I can't take all this waiting!" I said and turned towards Ratchet. Bumblebee had taken Sam to wherever so it was just Ratchet, Spinner, the Cube, and I at home. Spinner made a noise like a warning and I turned to see him pointing down the driveway where a black sleek car drove past, but not before I caught the symbol on the gas thing or whatever it's called.

Decepticon.

Shit.

"Ratchet, we may have to leave." I said and grabbed Spinner's hand, dragging him towards Ratchet.

"What did you see?" He asked as he pulled out of the driveway, the seatbelt tightening it's on me.

"I think there may be more than one decepticon after us." I said. Spinner looked at me with a worried expression. I reached over and took his metal hand and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Hang on you two." Ratchet said and sped forward. My heart was beating fast in my chest as I watch the houses past by us, Ratchet going way over the speed limit as we drove out of the city.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"I can't get a hold of Optimus and Ironhide is on his way to him so we are going to meet up with the both of them. Bumblebee has Sam and Mikaela safe. All we need to do is get out of the city, away from humans, kill the decepticons, and then get rid of their bodies. Simple and easy." Ratchet said and I shook my head at him.

"Uh, Ratchet, did you forget the two squishy humans that you'll have along with a mini-con and a sparkling? Wouldn't that made things a lot more difficult?" I asked him.

"Yes but we swore that we'll protect you. It's going to take more than two decepticons to kill us Mel. Just take deep breaths and you'll be fine." He said and I could there was a smug smile that I couldn't see.

"No, it takes someone like Megatron to kill you. Jazz, prime rest his soul, paid for it, remember?" I said to him, a low blow, but we can't lose focus.

"You're right. I apologize." Ratchet spoke.

"Thanks now get your tin can in gear." I said and Ratchet chuckled. I gripped Spinner's hand tighter in mine. I just hope Alex is okay.

~oOo~

**~ (Alex's POV) ~**

Ow, my head.

Everything hurts, especially, my head.

I can't really move...

Why can't I move!?

What's going on?

...wait...

I can tell my hand twitch...

My hands are gripping something...

Grass?

...am I on the ground?

I thought...

Ow, why can't I think straight?

My eyes won't open...

...come on!

Open your eyes!

Try and feel something!

...Oh, this is wrong...

I can't remember...

Why can't I remember what happened?

...oh, great, I'm talking to myself in my own head.

I'm going mad!

_Alex!_

Wait...who was that?

_Alexandra! Open your eyes!_

That voice...I remember...someone's voice like that but I can't...

_Alexandra, if you were to die Melody would have my spark! Open your optics!_

Wait...Melody? A fight...I remember a fight, an argument. My friend...

"Optimus?" I muttered as I slowly opened my eyes. There, hovering above me were two bright blue pair of eyes that seemed concerned and frightened.

"Thank Primus you are awake Alex." He said, one of his fingers coming to rest against my cheek.

"What happened?" I asked him, my voice rough and scratchy.

"Another decepticon hit us and pushed us over, sending us down a steep cliff. I'm afraid we don't have much time before he comes for us." Optimus said.

"Why does everything hurt?" I said sitting up, my whole body stiff and aching.

"I had to transform to stop us freefalling. You might have gotten tossed around a lot only to hit your head. I am sorry about that." He said as he helped me to my feet.

"As long as I'm not dead I could care less." I said and looked around. "What about Melody, Ratchet, and Ironhide? Are they alright?" I asked him.

"My communicator was damaged during the fall. I have no information on them since I last spoken with Ironhide. He said he spotted another decepticon heading for us." Optimus said.

"I guess that warning came a little late." I said and reached over to touch his foot. "We have to get back to Mel and Ratchet. She has Spinner and the Sparkling to worry about. The decepticons might be after her, only to distract us." I said.

"You might be right about that. Still, we should be careful." Optimus said.

I looked up at him and smiled. "Of course boss bot. What could happen?"

An attack him two decepticons might do the trick.

"Take cover!" I ran quickly behind some fallen trees and watched as Optimus start to fight off the decepticons. Fear clenched my stomach as I watch him. The fall did a number on him, not weakling him but setting off his balance he's always good at during a fight. I wish I was in my autobot form again, as cool and scary as it was, I was a help to him. Not a hindrance like I am now. Oh, guys, where are you?

~oOo~

**~ (Melody's POV) ~**

"Ironhide has located Alex and Optimus. He is in route now. We should be there in a matter a minutes. Ironhide also said that he counted two decepticons there as well. In that case, when we arrive I want you to take Spinner and the cube out of range and hide. We'll take care of them." Ratchet said.

"But I want to help! They're attacking my friends, I can't just do nothing!" I said.

"You can and you will. You are no longer an Autobot Mel, you're human. Please, let us handle it." Ratchet said and I crossed my arms over my chest. I won't sit by and watch my friends get themselves hurt because of me.

Five minutes past of endless waiting until we arrived, going down a steep road towards where we could see Ironhide and Optimus battle two decepticons when something hit us from behind. Ratchet swerved, trying to stay on the street as we neared the battle. Halfway there, Ratchet unbuckled me then threw the door open.

"OUT!" He ordered and that's what we did. I took Spinner's hand and dragged him into a patch of high grass and trees as a third decepticon started to attack Ratchet. I watched, helpless as the three of them, face three decepticons that seemed to work together, like small parts, rather than separate. It's strange.

"There's something off...this is just too weird for three decepticons to be in sync so well. There has to something more to this." I said to myself rather than Spinner. "But what."

"Ah!" I looked to the side and I saw another but smaller decepticon near Alex, whose back was up against a fallen tree.

"That's it!" They wanted a distraction! They wanted someone to keep our protectors busy while their little bots sneak up on us, to rid them of their human companions, hit them where it hurts. "Spinner, take the cube and hide. Quickly." Spinner gave me a look but I shoved him behind me, running towards Alex. "Hey, freak!" I picked up a rock and threw it at the decepticon just as he turned his head, destroying an eye. Alex took her chance and ran towards me, wrapping her arms around me in a hug.

"Mel I'm so sorry!" She cried.

"Now's not the time. RUN!" I shouted and took her hand, running the opposite direction of where Spinner and the cube where. The two of us ran out into the open before being knocked to the side, sending us sprawling across the ground. I heard Alex moan in pain as she held her head. I crawled over to her and held her in my lap.

"Come on Alex, you have to get up." I said to her, watching as the red eyed mini decepticon stalk towards us while the three decepticons kept the others busy.

"My head hurts...I think I hit it harder than I thought." She moaned in pain. I could hear Ironhide and Optimus call out but they couldn't do anything at the moment.

"Don't worry. Close your eyes. I'll take care of this." I said. Alex moaned in pain again, closing her eyes. I kept my eyes on the decepticon, its red eyes never leaving my white ones. The battle in front of us continued, the large decepticons yelled something that made the smaller one ran at me.

Then everything slowed down...

I closed my eyes, my breathing steady. The footsteps of the decepticon slowed down to a soft thudding sound. I focused on what I really needed to hear. I needed to calm down, try and focus on the feeling I had back in the city.

"_You can do it mommy!"_ I heard the cube call to me and I smiled. That lightness feeling in my chest, that feeling Spinner and the sparkling gave me, that feeling of never being alone, the feeling of gaining a bigger family. I had to protect them!

I opened my eyes and everything exploded...

"I WON'T LET YOU TOUCH THEM!" I yelled as I transformed. I stood proud and tall, looking down at the smaller bot than me. My eyes glowed a bright white color, making the smaller one back up a few paces before I drew my cannon, blowing the insect to bits. "Hey, decepti-creeps!" The three turned to face me with glares, aiming their cannons as me. I picked up Alex and placed her safely within my chest. "You're gonna pay for attacking my family." I said and charged my cannons. I took aim and fired. What surprised me the most was when I fired, my cannon ammo turned into what looked like beasts, running towards the two of the three. My attack allowed Ironhide and Optimus to kill the other one while my attack killed on and wounded the other. Ratchet gladly took care of him quickly. Once everything calmed down I fell to my knees, breathing heavy.

"Melody!" Ironhide gripped my shoulders, making me look at him. For once we're almost the same size. "Ratchet!" Ironhide growled while holding me upwards.

"Where's Alexandra?" Optimus asked. I reached inside my chest and pulled out her sleeping form.

"I'm fine. Alex needs more medical attention than me. I'm just a little winded." I handed Alex over to him. Spinner ran over to me with the cube in his hands, a worried expression on his face. "Don't worry, I'm fine. Just have to get used to this form and all." I said. Spinner started to grow a few feet until he stopped, handing the cube over to me.

"You seem to be staying in this form longer than before." Ironhide grunted.

"I think it's because I made myself change this time, not the cube. I also don't feel as tired like the last time, only a little winded." I glance around and heard the sound of sirens in the distance. "We should get rid of the bodies and get out of here. We'll draw attention soon." I said.

"You are in no condition to move." Ironhide said at the same time as Ratchet.

"Then get a hold of Lennox and let him know what happened. His bosses and my government are going to have kittens once they realize what happened." I told them. Ironhide grunted than place two fingers against where his ear would be. I slumped against his chest, listening to the soft humming it gave off and closed my optics, tightening my hold on the cube.

"Melody?" Ironhide asked and I looked up to see his worried face. I reached up with my hand and did a human gestured of stroking his cheek with my thumb.

"I'm alright. Just a little tired. You really scared me 'hide." I told him. His hands left my shoulders and slid to my waits, settling my back against his chest while he leaned against the rock wall closest to us.

"How so?"

"I was worried that something might happen when I realized that they were after us, not you guys. You were distracted and something could have happened." I said to him.

"No punk decepticon could best me. You shouldn't worry Squishy." I laughed. "What?"

"I'm not Squishy when I'm an autobot 'hide." I said with a smile. Spinner climbed on my lap as Ironhide wrapped his arms tightly around my waist.

"No matter what you look like you will still be Squishy to me." He said. I smiled and leaned against him, closing my eyes. As stressful as this day was, it was a good day. "Mel, I just got word from Lennox."

"Oh?"

"We've been given permission to move to the house you told them about. We leave in a week, they'll meet us half-way." Ironhide said and I smiled. Looks like we're finally getting somewhere.

~oOo~

Sorry the chapter is so short but it will be longer in the next chapter. We're moving along in the story and I can't wait to get started. Thank you for reading everyone and please review! Happy Holidays!


	15. Melody and Ironhide Romance Part 1

Hey everyone and welcome back! I hope everyone had an awesome time during the holidays and New Year's. I wish to give a big thank you to my reviewers...

Bee4ever

SJSGirl

Lunar Radioactive

Guest

Transformers girl 1234

Kae88

Musical cake

Naughtia

Lola's-Star88

TwilightMelodiac

Ninja Star Light

Kagekitsonegal

Holy cow, look at them all! Thank you guys for reviewing and thank you to those who favorite, alerted, and are now following this awesome story of mine. Now, I have a question to ask those who are waiting for my other transformers story **Sun To Fall**...how do I start it? Don't get me wrong I know where the story is going to go it's just that the beginning I have is crappy and I need an idea on how to start it. So, in a review or message me, give me some ideas! Please! So, without any more delay, I give you chapter 15! Enjoy!

**P.S** – A little romance in this chapter! We're getting' it on! Ha-ha!

~oOo~

I was stuck...and Aunt Judy is right down pissed.

Once Lennox was contacted about the dead decepticons bodies I tried to calm down to change back or something and turns out...I can't. I was a bit freaked out but once the evil smile came over my face I decided that being an autobot for a while would be awesome. Alex woke up with a major headache and slightly pissed off she ended with the wrong end of the stick. I told her it didn't look as easy as it did. The height difference still makes my legs wobbly. Not to mention the fact that Ironhide laughs whenever I stumble while trying to walk straight. The ass! It was really nice of him, however, to help me find an alt-form for me while I'm stuck as an Autobot for the time being. And guess what I chose?

A beautiful Shelby mustang and they even had my color too!

I've never heard Ironhide complain so much while I took my sweet time finding a car or truck or SUV I wanted, serves him right for making fun of me walking funny. He wasn't a human who had a little change in the biology. Once I got my car form and transforming down I was stuck in the back yard while Alex packed my things together for our trip to the country where the house my dad left with me. Apparently, there's something funny about it when Lennox looked into it and only I can help them in that department. My dad was a pretty smart man to think of stuff to fool the government.

"Don't forget to pack all of my kickboxing equipment!" I called up to Alex who was packing my things while I sat in the backyard with the rest of the boys. Being a car isn't so bad...a bit weird and...slightly difficult to stay in. "How can you guys sit like this? I feel sore already." I said and started to rock from side to side.

"Stop that!" Ironhide hissed then whacked me with his door.

"Did you just whack me with your door?" I asked him.

"No." He did it again.

"Stop that." I whacked him.

He whacked me.

Then I whacked him.

He whacked me.

I whacked him.

He whacked me.

I whacked him.

He wacked me.

I wacked him.

He wacked me.

I wacked him.

On and on this went like in one of those cartoons until Ratchet yelled at us to stop misbehaving like children. I whacked Ironhide again and said he started it. Optimus chuckled at us then directed his attention to Ratchet.

The Ironhide hit me again.

"What the hell Ironhide? I thought Ratchet said to stop?" I asked the rust bucket sitting next to me.

"I don't take orders from him, only Prime." Ironhide grunted and I wacked him, before pulling out of the drive way and turning to the left. I hear a roar of an engine before a black truck sped out of Uncle Ron's drive way and going full speed towards me. "Ah! That's cheating!" I tried to speed up but I had yet to get full controls over my autobot body, giving Ironhide the advantage of ram my ass. "Hey!" I shouted.

"Hush, you're supposed to be a mindless automotive. Not a talking one." Ironhide chuckled and sped in front of me.

"And here I'm thinking you're and old rusting old bot with a large stick up his ass." I said to him that made him slam on his breaks and making a U-turn so we were hood to hood.

"What was that?" He growled that I go feel go through me.

"And you can't hear that well either? I said-"

"I _heard_ you squishy."

"Oh, ok then, then I'll go on. I was just thinking that with that stick up your ass most of the time, you can't even take it out for a while and let loose to have fun." I said to him, pushing against him slightly.

"I can...relax if I wanted to." Ironhide said and I couldn't help but smile.

"Fine. Follow me." I said and swerved around him, speeding past him. "See if you can catch up!" I called back, getting used to the speed. I heard Ironhide turn around and start to follow me. There's a secret beach on the lake that you can only access if you drop a couple of feet. The rocky coast makes sure that no boats can get in while the height makes the descend dangerous. Nothing Alex and I haven't done before.

It took us a few minutes to get there but when we arrived we went right over the edge, making sure no cars were around, and transformed as we landed. We stood there a few minutes, allowing the cool air to go through our gears and to stretch our wires. It felt so good!

"What are we doing here?" Ironhide said as I sat back against some rocks.

"Relaxing, enjoying the air and the sun." I said to him, leaning forward to rest my elbows on my knees. "Alex and I go here whenever we need to get away and to just forget the world around us. I come here mostly to think and clear my head. No one comes here unless they brave the drop or the rocky waters." I turned and looked at Ironhide. "Clear my mind and forget about everything for an hour. Nothing else matters, there is no war or decepticons, nothing."

"There is a war going on Mel, there are decepticons out there, I can't just forget about that!" Ironhide argued. I sighed and stood up, walking over to Ironhide who had this stressed look in his face. I place both my hands on either side of his face and made him turn towards me. Right below where his ears should be I began to rub the wires slowly and softly. Ironhide groaned and he closed his eyes. "You've been learning from Ratchet I see."

"No, no I'm learning from you." I muttered softly. Ironhide opened his eyes slowly, his optics a darker shade of blue then his normal electric-blue. He reached up and directed where to place my hands.

"Then learn well." Ironhide growled as he moved me closer to him. He directed my fingers over the cables on the back of his neck under the armor there. I massaged the cables there, rolling them between my fingers. Ironhide growled and rested his large metal hands on my waist, dipping his fingers into the cracks in my armor and rubbing the cables there, creating warm sparks in my chest-spark area. I moved my hands, sliding them down his chest to rest over his spark. Standing on my toes I moved my mouth near his neck cables, smiling when Ironhide's grip tightened and he let out a strangled groan. "Primus, you're learning fast."

"I have an excellent teacher." I countered. Ironhide growled then shoved me back on the sandy beach, moving his large frame on top of mine. His hands moved over every part of my shinny body, trying to find the areas when I let out a gasp or a moan. Everywhere it felt like sparks were flying and a heat was building in my chest. My head felt fuzzy, it felt like someone stuck sparklers in my head and they were going off. Then he hit a sensitive spot right above my spark...

"Ironhide." I might have moaned a little too loud, making Ironhide go back to that spot. I took my hands and attached them to the armor around his spark, slipping my fingers into the gasps to feel warmth at the tips of my fingers. Ironhide moaned, allowing me to flip us over, shaking the ground lightly as we rolled in the sand. I ended on top of him, a smirk plastered on both our faces, our hands returning to exploring each other's bodies. It's strange. I feel so comfortable in this body now, like I've always been in this body.

"Melody...Primus!" Ratchet explained to us a few days ago when we questioned what Primus actually meant was that Primus was their God but he actually was real unlike the other gods in our human history.

Our hands explored even move, moving deeper into cracks of our armor, drawing moans and groans from each other. Everywhere the sparks got sharper, clearer as they made my heart/spark go into overload, beating faster. All I could feel was Ironhide's hands everywhere, his chest now pressed up against mine, his face in my neck drawing moans as he played with my neck wires. I felt a tightening feeling in my chest and I wish Ironhide would never stop what he's doing with his hands...

"_Ironhide, where are you two, report._" Optimus's voice broke whatever la-la land me and Ironhide were in. Ironhide broke away from my neck, cursing softly as he reached up and pressed two fingers to where he ear would be.

"Ironhide here. Melody and I went to a drive Prime. She was getting restless so I-ah!" Ironhide gasped as I attached myself to his neck cables, grinning evilly.

"_Ironhide what's wrong?_" Optimus asked and I giggled when Ironhide growled, pulling me away front him. He gave me a look I rolled my eyes to so I rested my head against his chest, listening to the purring sound of his heart.

"Sorry Prime. Squishy had me distracted." Ironhide's arm came up to rest on back, holding me against him. "We'll return in a few minutes Prime."Ironhide said.

"_Good, it's starting to get dark and Melody's Aunt and Uncle are questioning where she is._" I heard Optimus say before the comm. went quiet. We sat like that for a while before I pulled away, Ironhide's optics following my every move.

"What did we just do?" I questioned which caused the mech I was sitting on to chuckle, placing a large hand under my chin to make me look at him.

"I believe you know what we did Melody." He answered. I place my hand over his and pulled it away from my face.

"I know _what_ we did but where does this place us? You're a weapon specialist/general and I'm a human...I guess I'm not even human anymore." I said, looking down at our hands, his metal one with my...metal one. Ironhide was silent for a moment before he spoke again.

"Melody Witwicky I could care less what you are so long as you remain hot-headed, stubborn, foul mouthed, passionate squishy I knew since I saw you for the first time. Now let me ask you your question. Where do you want us to be?" he asked. My eyes traveled from our hand to where his eyes shone with an electric haze.

"I admit...you're attractive for a robot alien 'hide. But I'm still human, somewhere. I'm saying I love you or anything but...I'm attracted to you and I feel something here." I placed my hand against his spark and he covered my hand with his. "Can you be attracted to a human? Even if it meant that somehow I could never return to this appearance, that I'll be stuck a squishy human." I asked him. He was quiet for a while, thinking inside whatever his head held, and with each passing second it made this feeling curl in my stomach (my human one) with worry and nerves. Ironhide sighed and removed his hand. Within a moment I thought he would say the worst but then he placed his large hand against my face; bring my forehead to touch his.

"I'll admit I'm not attracted to humans." I frowned. "I am, however, attracted to only you Melody. Everything about you is different than the humans I've met on this rock. I meant what I said squishy. I could care less what you look like so long as you are there near me. You are like a light I never thought I would find after what happened to my world. And I am so thankful Primus has led me to you." I felt his chuckle go though me as I wrapped my arms around him, giving him a weird hug in my autobot form. "We will take things slow and see how it goes. I do not want to scare you away now that I have you this close."

"Too late for that you rust bucket. Scaring me will be harder than you think. I'm in love with your cannons." I answered him.

"And here I was thinking it was my good looks." We both laughed and I pulled away from him.

"We better get back." I said to him.

"Race ya squishy." Ironhide threw me off him and started to climb the rock wall.

"No fair! That's cheating!" I called up then quickly going after him. Like he said, we'll go slow and see how time goes. No rushing, no dispirit need or anything like that. Just us finding where we are with each other. There are a lot of unexplored things about each other we have yet to find out and with Megatron dead we can start.

We have all the time in the world now.

~oOo~

There! Phew! That was the hardest thing to write and I know all of you have been asking or thinking for a little romance to I went and I tried it out. Please we gentle and tell me what you guys think! Review, review, review and tell me if I did an ok job on the romance. It seems I draw the biggest brain farts when it comes to this!

Any who, I hoped you guys enjoyed it but don't worry, next chapter will be in Alex's POV with a little Optimus flirting. And I just want to point out that Mel and Ironhide are NOT in LOVE! They admitted that they felt attracted to one another so they're going to work on where they stand with that. Just too clear things up.

Thanks for reading and I'll see you guys next time!


	16. Alexandra and Optimus Romance Part 1

Hey everyone and welcome back for another chapter! A REALLY big thank you to those who reviewed and told me that I don't totally suck at writing fluffy scenes...

Kae88

Silver-Angelic-Lilly

Musical cake

Bee4ever

SJSGirl

Lunar Radioactive

Guest

Taticia7

Jazz Is My Lil Ninja

Cutie Kyuubi

RatchetsGirl

Autobot StarRacer

TFgirl1234

You guys are the best! So, in this chapter Optimus and Alex will have their little romance time just so everyone is still clear, they do not love each other but they are attracted to each other. I'm trying not to make them fall in love with each other until the end or close to the end of movie two.

This arch, which I'm calling Hideaway, will be mostly about getting used to human life, the girls get control of their autobot transforming; new arrivals appear and may cause some chaos. More fluffy romantic scenes including a little spoiler...a beautiful starry night with Mel and Ironhide. Doesn't that create such a wonderful image?

Now, without anymore delay, there's the next chapter!

A big thank you to those who forgiven me about being sick and delaying such a chapter. You're reviews for about telling me to get better made me feel so much better! THANK YOU!

~oOo~

(Alex's POV)

"Well...I didn't see that coming." I said, hanging halfway out of Melody's window, resting my head in my hands. Down below I watched the whole thing between Mel and Ironhide. After a few minutes I watched as Mel sped off with Ironhide on her butt. Even with no eyes...well you could consider headlights as eyes, I could feel Optimus staring at me. "You know, I can feel you looking at me and it's really creepy."

"Forgive me. I worry you will fall out of that window." He said and that's when I actually noticed that was sort of hanging out of the window.

"Oh no." I said as I finally slipped from the window, letting out a small scream as I closed my eyes, waiting for the ground but instead I met something else. Optimus's hood which happened to stop my fall but made my side somewhat sore.

"I was right to worry." Optimus said and I uncurled myself from the tight ball I managed to roll myself into. I groaned and rubbed the arm I feel on.

"Everyone worries when it comes to me. Besides a hacker I have no coordination what so ever, runs in the family." I told him and Optimus just slowly backed up with me still perched on his hood.

"I will be keeping a closer eye on you then from now on." Optimus said as I slid off.

"You do anyway." I patted his hood with a smile. "I'm almost done packing Mel's things together. My grandparents are packing my things as we speak so we should be ready in a day or two."

"Are you not saddened for leaving mother's creators?" Optimus asked.

"My grandparents are...well, they weren't happy about it when I told them I would be leaving but they said the understood. I'm kind of following my mom's footsteps with the military and such. While we're getting you guys situated with Earth and other things Lennox and Epps will be teaching Mel and I about the work we'll be doing. Lennox said that we're going to be sort of ambassadors since you guys trust us the most and we'll also be helping closely with you guys." I explained with to him from the last phone call I had with Lennox.

"That sounds like an excellent idea. This will allow you and Melody to stay with us while you help us understand Earth's customs." Optimus said and I rolled my eyes with a smile.

"I'm so gonna feel like my history teacher when Mel and I are explaining things to you guys." I turned to go back inside but quickly turned back around, pointing my finger at him. "And no using the internet! Most of the information you find could be wrong so just ask us or use Wikipedia. That site isn't so bad." I told them then going back upstairs into Mel's room where Spinner and the Cube were helping me pack.

"_I...do...good?_" Spinner struggled to find the words. He's trying with his speech and Melody has been teaching him along with Ratchet who has been also working on his vocal cords. I looked down at the clothes I taught him to fold and found them all neatly packed and perfect.

"Very good Spinner." I patted him on his metal head. "Is there anything else we need to pack?" I asked him. Spinner nodded his head and went into the closest to get two dresses that still hung in Mel's closest. I've never really seen Melody wear them before but maybe she'll get a chance to wear them...and I get a chance to take pictures!

Once Melody's bag were packed I went back downstairs with the cube in my hands and Spinner following close behind me. I noticed that Ironhide and Melody weren't back yet and a smile graced my lips. _"I am so gonna tease her about this."_ I thought in my head, an evil smile stretching across my face.

"I do not trust that smile Alexandra." Optimus said and I turned a glare on him.

"I thought I told you to call me Alex?" I said, giving Spinner the cube so he could move over to Ratchet and get checked out again. Optimus moved slightly forward so that the grill was almost touching my chest.

"But _Alexandra_ is so much better than normal Alex." Optimus practically growled out my name, making my cheeks burn somewhat. "Besides, everyone calls you Alex while only a few really call you Alexandra. I wish to be of that few." My cheeks burned even more and to my humiliation Optimus chuckled, moving closer so I could feel the heat coming off from him, making me shiver. I lightly touched his hood with my hand, making small circles with my fingers. "Your mind is wandering again."

"I'm just...a little bit scared." I said to him.

"Of what are you scared of?" He asked me, his voice soft.

"About the future...I know that Megatron is gone but I keep having this feeling in the back of my mind that it's not over. Those three decepticons must've really shaken me up but I...I just feel useless." I said, pushing back tears, resting my forehead on his hood. Optimus was quiet for a moment before his passenger side door opened. I took that as a silent request so I walked around to the door and stopped at what I saw laying on the seat. "Optimus..."

"I noticed that, since you have gotten from the hospital that the flowers your grandparents have given you have dried up. I had Melody your favorite flower and then asked Sam to acquire them for me. I thought that they would cheer you up so I've been waiting for the perfect chance to give them to you." I picked up the bouquet of white lilies and lightly touched their soft petals. Another batch of tears weld up in my eyes as a small came on my face. "Why are your eyes leaking? I thought this would make you happy?" I chuckled and brushed the loose tears away. I rested my forehead against his leather seats and rested my free hand on it as well.

"You silly, silly autobot. I'm not sad, I'm happy." I gave walked around to the front and lightly kissed his grill, making him shake slightly. "Thank you. Really, thank you. Their perfect and I really do like them." I said to them, petting the petals once more and looking at them fondly.

"I...you are welcome. It is good to see you smile again." Optimus said and once again there was softness to it. There was an awkward silence between us before Ratchet called; telling Optimus that it's getting late and that Ironhide and Melody should have been back by now. "Agreed. I will try and get a hold of Ironhide." Optimus said and I could feel his eyes, where ever they are, on me once again.

"Thank you again Optimus. I'm going to find a vase for these to put in. Good luck getting in touch with Ironhide. Knowing Melody, he's probably chasing after her somewhere while she's trying to oust race him." I said, stepping back so he could close the door.

"Yes and please, don't let the Decepticons plague your mind. I will not allow any harm to come to you or Melody. I will keep my word of this." His deep baritone voice sent a shiver down my spine as I felt my face heat up.

"Thank you Optimus. I know I've said that a lot but for all that you've done for Melody and I...no one has ever...helped us before. You, Ratchet, Ironhide, Bumblebee, and even Jazz were the first to see Melody as a person and you guys didn't pity me when you saw my scars or anything else like that. For that...I have no words that would tell you how happy you guys have made us." I said that with the biggest smile on my face before giving a kiss to Optimus's grill then turning to go back inside.

~oOo~

**(Optimus's POV)**

"I never thought I would see the mighty Prime fall for a human." Ratchet's voice came over the comm. as soon as I finished speaking to Ironhide.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I said, keeping my voice even.

"No offence Prime however, the way you look at her...you're attracted you her aren't you?" Ratchet asked me. I looked up at Melody's window and watched as Alexandra moved back and forth, getting Melody's things together and putting all of her things together. When I first met Alexandra I thought she was another innocent human female dragged into this war of ours. When her courage shown through I knew there was something more to her. Her passion and courage of her for her friends made her the brightest star on this planet. What was that human saying I heard Sam's creator say about him?

I was drawn like a moth to a flame.

"I am Ratchet. There's something about her that makes my processor heat up and all my attention is drawn to her when she is near. I cannot explain it." I said to my dear friend.

"If you think she is the one Prime then by all means, chase after her like an infatuated mech. Be gentle with the girl though, until I can finish your idea I don't want you squashing the poor human." Ratchet chuckled for a short moment before I wacked him with my door. "Now, now don't be childish. I had already gotten rid of the two children before and I can do it again."

"Of course my friend, I have no intention of harming Alexandra...just hurry up with what I asked you to look into." I said my voice strained. I had come up with the idea after Melody turned into her Autobot form. I felt that Alexandra might be sad that she has yet to turn back into her form like Melody has. With this plan I will be able to spend time with Alexandra without worrying about harming her. Ironhide seemed to even be interested as well, considering if Melody ever returns back to normal.

"Of course Prime." Ratchet said, returning to his work. I looked back up at Alexandra and watch her entertain Spinner and the cube that followed her back to her room when Ratchet was done with Spinner. Spinner was fascinated by her story as the cube sat in Spinner's lap. The way Alexandra was telling her story; the way her face lit up and how she just seemed to glow, made this warm feeling in my spark and I did not want it to leave. Even in this form I can't help but grin at her smiles. An infectious smile she has and I will do all that I can so that it stays there.

~oOo~

I'm not really pleased with this chapter since I've been sick and the writer's block managed to infect me as well so be nice with reviews on this. Next chapter the girls go on the road and we soon arrive at Melody's house that has lots of surprises in store for them. Better chapters are ahead! Until next time!


	17. On the Road

Hey everyone and welcome back for another chapter! I want to give a thank you to those who reviewed…

AriIsNinja1994

MorgyWorgy

SJSGirl

Wrecker Radioactive

MiniAjax

Musical cake

justiceintheworldofhp-yearight

Transformers girl 1234

Bee4ever

Heather Tobotua de Cybertron

WolfAssassin369

JustanamelessGirl

lillie5

Silver-Angelic-Lilly

P.S – Sorry for the joke, I had to do it because we need some humor now and then! Hope you guys don't hate me so much!

P.S.S – Also, my birthday is April 16th!

~oOo~

I was woken up by Lennox tapping my hood. Yesterday I got a call from him, saying that Ironhide is going to pick both him and Epps up and bring them back here while Alex and I got some sleep. Aunt Judy, Uncle Ron, and Sam have also woken up to say good-bye but since I'm…the way I am we had to settle on awkward hugs and taps on my hood. I felt bad that I couldn't give them a real hug goodbye but I couldn't do anything until my body forces itself back to normal according to what Ratchet explained to me.

"You know I' going to come visit, right?" Sam asked me as he yawned from getting up too early.

"Yeah I know. Just give us some time to get things situated and we'll fly you guys down for a visit. The house has been sitting empty for years and I want to make sure it's livable." I told him. Sam gave me a sleepy smile before going over to Ironhide. I watched the exchange between them as Lennox loaded our bags in the trunk. Since we don't know when I'll be turning back to normal, they don't want our bags flying everywhere should I turn back to normal on our drive so Ironhide and Optimus will be switching back and forth from carrying our luggage.

"Optimus we're almost ready to go." Lennox called as he shut the trunk. Aunt Judy and Uncle Ron gave me one last goodbye and they did the same thing with Alex.

"Promise me you'll be careful. Watch for other drivers and make sure you don't crash." Aunt Judy said half asleep. "Don't drive at night and listen to what Optimus says."

"I know, I know don't worry about me. I have three bodyguards Aunt Judy, I'll be fine." I told her and Aunt Judy gave me a smile as she tapped my hood lightly. Uncle Ron did the same thing, giving me advice about the road ahead and telling me to behave, before he tapped my hood lightly in an affectionate manner you could give a car.

"Hey Bee, take care of Sam and Mikaela. Don't forget to keep in touch with us." I thumbed him with my side door with a laugh. "I'm gonna miss our radio talk." Since Bee couldn't really talk except for a few sentences now and then. So I decided to start talking through my radio as well. We had some interesting talks and I sometimes found it hard to find radio stations that meant what I was going to say next. Bumblebee is like my little brother and it's so nice to have someone who is…somewhere near my age if you were thinking in human years.

"_Don't worry! Be happy…..Tomorrow! You're only a day away!_" Bee said through the radio and I laughed. I said my goodbye through the radio and thumbed him with my car door again.

Lennox and Epps got into Ironhide and Alex got into Optimus with a blanket, pillow, and her book bag full of stuff to keep her occupied. It was around four o'clock in the morning when I pulled out of the drive way, honking my horn goodbye. I knew the location of where the house my dad left me so I would be leading the way, thankful I had gotten the use of driving in my car form. Ironhide followed behind me with Optimus and Ratchet behind him.

I guess this is the beginning of my new life. I never expected my life to ever get this far. Somewhere down the line I always thought I would just disappear into the background. There were times where I remember back to where I lay on the floor, my eyes burning from where the bleach was spilled into my eyes. I was so afraid back then, I jumped at every bump in the night and kept the lights on at nights, afraid that the man who did this to me. Psychiatrists did nothing for me, they didn't help, and I found that the only people who could really help me were my family and I. I had to learn to become stronger and start fighting back when those who like pushing people around started to threaten those close to me and those who have no voice.

Now, now I smile at the things that I've done and how far I've come along in my life. I have people and autobots who care for me and look out for me and I've over come my fear of the dark. My eyes are more of a strength for me now than a weakness. There is, one thing however, that I still cannot let go. I have forgiven my dad who I thought did nothing to save my family but actually did all in his power to protect me and my mom. Now, there is one person I want nothing more to see dead or to suffer for what he's done.

Jack of Spades, the bastard who took everything from me is still alive somewhere. I swear that I'll find him and make him pay for everything he's done. I'll find out who sent him and make them too, pay for the deaths of my family.

Once I find him, there's no stopping me. He's going to pay.

~oOo~

"_Mel, Lennox wants to pull into the next pull off so they can stretch their legs._" Ironhide said through the radio.

"Stretch their legs? What I wouldn't give to stretch mine. How can you guys stay like this for so long?" I asked him and I heard his chuckle through the radio. Primus, that sound still makes a shiver go down my spine.

"_You remember when we fell to earth?_" Ironhide asked me.

"Yeah, I remember. Why?"

"_Well, that was a long trip down. We got used to staying in these types of forms were it requires us to disguise ourselves._" He explained to me.

"I don't think I'll ever it used to it. Everything in my body feels stiff." I said to him, trying to loosen the stiff feeling as I pulled into pull off where a restroom and a place for people to stretch their legs.

"_Later tonight we're going to transform while Alex, Lennox, and Epps sleep in the motel Lennox bought for the night. You'll be able to loosen your joints then._" Ironhide said and a smile came across me as the 'humans' stepped out for some air.

"Maybe tonight you can help me 'loosen' my joints with me?" I flirted with him and I got a growl in response.

"_Don't tease me like that Melody. There are humans around and I'm sure Optimus doesn't want the rest of the world to know that we are here._" Ironhide growled and mentally I pouted.

"Fun killer." I muttered back to him and watched as Alex came from the ladies room and walked towards me. Her hair was a messy, slightly wet from where she tried to tame it, and she was wearing sweat pants with a large t-shirt and flip flops.

"Hey, how's the ride so far?" I asked Alex as she stepped in front of me, looking like she was playing with her phone while leaning against my hood.

"I feel stiff and sore all over. I can't wait until we get to the house." I told her softly so no one could hear us.

"That's going to take another two days of driving. Lennox, Epps, and I are going to eat then we'll be back on the road again." Alex told me and I felt kind of left out since they were able to do something I wish I could join in. Is this what Ironhide and Optimus feel like whenever we go to the mall, the park, somewhere they would be notice if they stood in their true forms? They feel left out, this feeling of being on the outside looking into a window where everyone 'normal' is. The feeling sucks.

"Okay, have fun then. Later tonight when we reach the motel the four of us are going to stretch our legs but we'll be near just in case any red eyed freaks decide to crash our vacation." Alex laughed and I smiled.

"Alright. Talk to you later Mel." Alex patted my hood and gave me a smile before she went over to where Lennox and Epps were sitting down at a picnic table.

"Hey guys, I have a question." I said over the radio comm. link.

"_Yes?_" Ratchet asked.

"_What do you need squishy?_" Ironhide asked.

"_Is something wrong, Melody?_" Optimus asked and I giggled at the three of them answering all at the same time.

"Nothing wrong guys I just was wondering if you guys eat. I know you guys drink oil and other human liquids that have alcohol but I was wondering if you guys eat anything." I asked them.

"_Energon, I believe you're talking about energon. Energon is the preferred fuel of our kind. It takes many forms, including ore, crystal, gas, and raw energy, but it is most commonly used in its liquid state, which is stored in many different mediums, most famously the __energon cube__. It also serves as a default power source for our machines and weapons, and is even used as a currency, a catch-all fuel of life, technology, war and commerce on Cybertron and beyond. This widespread use also comes in defiance of its extreme volatility: energon is prone to detonating explosively if mishandled, and is even used as ammunition in order to exploit this attribute._" Ratchet explained to me.

"Wait a minute. Your food can we used as an explosive? Cool!" I wished our food could do that. I would so much entertainment with it.

"_Yes, that is why we have autobots with specific job of mining the substance. However, True energon is an emanation of __Primus__, the creator-god of our kind, and is, in its most __rarified state__, the basic building block of our bodies and __sparks__. As a highly coveted substance, it is sometimes capable of inducing remarkable transformations in Cybertronians, __reshaping and otherwise altering__ their bodies while imbuing great strength and other powers, either temporary or permanent depending on the duration or strength of exposure. True energon is, however, extremely rare: in most __universal streams__, the __war__ has left Cybertron drained of all but the smallest fraction of the substance, and although it __has__ been known to exist on a small sampling of other planets throughout the multiverse, take __Earth__ for example, its paucity leaves us usually subsisting on artificially-generated substitutes created from other local energy sources such as your oil and alcohol products._"

"Energon is here on earth, really?"

"_We haven't located any yet but earth is the right type of planet to harbor such energon. We have yet the right type of equipment to look for energon but I am working on a prototype. If only Wheeljack was here to help. I would be able to excel at producing mechanics that will help us in maintaining a life here._" Ratchet rattled on and I felt more intrigued to ask more questions.

"Wheeljack?"

"_An accomplished __Autobot__ scientist and inventor, there's no problem too big or too small that Wheeljack isn't willing to tackle, be it celestial mechanics or inventing potent new anti-Decepticon combat weapons. He is a dear friend of mine_."

"Is he alive? Did he survive the war?"

"_The last I have heard of him, yes. After we left for earth all communication was lost with the others._" Ratchet spoke and I could tell there was a sadness to his voice.

"_I sent out a message Ratchet and I am sure the others will hear it. They will come._" Optimus said.

"_As will others I am sure of Prime. I just hope more have survived and are still out there, looking for others. I worry for them Prime._" Ironhide explained to me more about the war. Just like any war there are casualties and people who we love and care about lost to the very weapons we designed to protect us. Power, religion, and hatred towards others, race, and everything else in-between we fight over and we're not so different from the autobots and decepticons. Their views are not so different from us and yet they are more curious about us for our mental capabilities and how young our civilization is to them.

"_I worry about them too Ratchet. We must keep hope that they find a safe haven or hear my message to come here._" Optimus said and a silence came over the four of us, the sound of people talking and laughing filling the silence between us.

"Optimus…do…are you guys planning on staying here, right? You guys don't plan to leave?" I asked them. It's the one question I was dreading to ask ever since Mission City and ever since Alex and I started to become part autobot.

"_We have nowhere to go Melody. Our home is devastated by war and there is substantial way to hold or create life. Earth…has become more of a home for us, even if we must hide to protect them. I assure you Melody that we will not be leaving until asked by your leaders._" Optimus said and I smiled.

"Thank you. If you guys left things here would be really boring and you'll be taking away my happy-trigger-old-fart- of an autobot that I so love to piss off." I said and that made all but one autobot chuckle. "Lighten up you old fart." I looked over at Alex and watched as she laughed at something that Lennox or Epps said to her. I have a new understanding for the autobots now. From here I can understand what they see and feel when they look at Alex and I. There's still so much I have to understand about them as they have yet to understand so much about us. Life is never really as simple as we like to believe.

~oOo~

Later that night when we reached the motel it was around 7 at night so when Lennox checked in, the four of us transformed. We walked a ways into the open field behind the motel. Once out of sight of normal human eyes and yet within range in case anything went wrong back at the motel.

"It feels so good to stand up and stretch!" I said, stretching my arms up above my head.

"Quiet squishy, or else someone should hear your loud voice." Ironhide said with a growl but I could tell he was just kidding.

"Relax; we're in the middle of nowhere. The only thing around is a motel and farmers who believe aliens, not you guys of course, make crop circles." I said to him and start to pop joints and wires.

"That sounds unhealthy." He grumbled and I laughed before lying down on the ground, relaxing like I was at the beach. God, I miss swimming. As I lay there, Optimus and Ratchet talking softly to each other with Ironhide checking out his cannons, I watched the stars dance across the sky. "Why are you smiling?" The three of them stopped to look at me.

"There's this memory I remember when I was little, one of the few that aren't as fuzzy as the others." I answered him.

"What was it about?" Optimus asked me.

"My parents used to take me camping at a camp ground near our house before they died. When my mom went to sleep early my dad would take me outside of the tent and we would lie in the grass, just staring at the stars. They just seemed to dance before us as we just watched them till I fell asleep. My dad and I would ask each other what type of planet was out there. We would make up one and create these weird beings that lived there along with everything else." I explained to them, still holding the smile on my face.

"Seems to me like there were good times with your dad." Ironhide said.

"Yeah, there was. He would ask me, 'Where do you wanna go Symphony? Point to the stars and I'll take you there one day.' And then I would point to the stars right above my head and say, 'There, I wanna go there.'" I pointed to the stars above my head and the three autobot warriors became silent.

"Do you know where exactly you are pointing to?" Ironhide asked me and I put my arm down, looking at the autobots who have continually stare at me like I've grown a few heads but remain silent about it.

"No." They still continue to stare at me. "What?"

"You're pointing to Cybertron." My eyes widened.

"Really? Cool." I put my arms behind my head. "If you guys ever leave for Cybertron take me with you. I wanna go there."

"Maybe one day and before then, let's just hope you can control your transformations. We wouldn't want you changing back into a human on a planet that doesn't have any oxygen." Ratchet said and I pouted.

"Don't smash my dream Ratch." I continued to look into the star sky as Ironhide sat down beside me.

"Maybe you'll see our home Mel, one day." Ironhide said and I smiled, before turning my head towards him.

"Nah, I'm good here. Besides, this is your home now. I don't want you guys to leave." I said and Ironhide fixed his blue gaze on me.

"Like Optimus said Mel, we're not going anyway." He said and I felt him grab my hand with his.

"Good, that's good." I said. The two of us watched the stars until we went back to the motel, Ironhide parked next to me and as close as possible. It felt good to have him so close.

~oOo~

There you guys have it! Wish me a happy birthday and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!


	18. He's back

Hello everyone and welcome back to another exciting chapter! A really big thank you to those who wished me a happy birthday/review!

Demigod Princessa Of The Sea

SweetSpark22

Night-Fury1

Jo-Tan Uzumaki

Kae88

Madsluads

Supernaturalxfan172

SolusWarrior93

SolarFlare Prime

Cutie Kyuubi

Galem

SJSGirl

Spirit Kiss

WolfAssassin369

JetCycle

OMG THERE ARE SO DAMN MANY! Thank you also to those who favorite, added, and is following this awesome story! I love you guys I really do. I want to first off, say that I am sorry that I did not update due to the fact that school was ending and that I got a new laptop! Yay! Also, I am currently looking for a job so until then I will devote my time and effort into typing but if I do find a job be prepared for slow updates. Anyway, I just want to say that you guys are awesome and that in this chapter, you will want to strangle me. Sorry!

Special guest today and Melody is going to get the biggest shock of her life!

So, enjoy the read!

**Disclaimer: I do not owe anything except my OC's. Sadly I do not owe Ironhide or Optimus. If I did you would never hear from me for I am keeping us three in the closet where….never mind….**

~oOo~

"Guys we need to stop!" I screamed into the radio. "Ratchet I need your help!" I ran off the highway, going way past the speed limit towards the small patch of trees. I couldn't wait for them while the pain in my chest kept growing and growing.

The only time I felt this pain was in I was changing back into a human…

"Ratchet, Ironhide go after her!" Optimus said and kept going on the highway. "Contact me when she is human again!" I heard screeching tires as I broke into the brush. I transformed and knelt down on the ground, silently screaming in pain. I clawed at the ground, feeling wires and joints move around. I felt my body start to tingle and the pain just increased to the point where I was screaming loudly. Ratchet and Ironhide burst through just as I saw my hands begin to shrink; returning to flesh.

"Ironhide, catch her!" Ironhide transformed and rushed forward. He caught me in his arms just as my eye sight started to blur with black spots appearing.

"Ironhide…it hurts…" I choked out and I closed my eyes. Ironhide tightened his hold on me and I could feel his metal fingers on my face.

"Ratchet has something for the pain. Just relax. You'll turn back shortly." Ironhide said as Ratchet came over and injected me with some type pain medication. Almost immediately I felt the pain go away from my body. Slowly my body began to shrink back to my human size. I didn't watch as my body returned to my flesh form but I could feel myself get smaller, slipping through Ironhide's arms to rest on the cold ground.

Completely butt naked.

"Melody, can you open your eyes?" Ratchet asked. I could tell he was leaning over my due to the fact that the sun was once in my eyes. I slowly opened my eyes to see two pairs of lightning blue eyes looking down at me.

"I should be embarrassed but I'm too damn tired to care." I said and slowly sat up with the help of Ironhide. He softly picked me up and placed me in the palm of his hand. Ratchet looked me over with his doctor eyes, switching between me and his scans until he gave me a smirk.

"Everything is back to normal. You should feel sore and maybe some drowsiness but that should ware off in a few hours." Ratchet said giving me a bill of health. "It seems, the more transformations you make between your human form and your autobot form, the less pain you will have along with the difficultly of changing back." Ratchet said rubbing his chin like a human would. Ironhide brought me up close to his face and nuzzled his nose against my skin with a rumble in this throat.

"You scared me there for a minute, squishy." Ironhide said and I kind of enjoy the closeness with him, even though I was naked.

"I suggest we meet up again with Optimus. Alex will be worried if Melody hasn't arrived soon." Ratchet said and transformed. Ironhide set me down on the ground and transformed, popping the trunk so I could get dressed. Once I was dressed I hopped in Ironhide, and we took off again to catch up with Optimus.

"_Are you alright Melody?_" Optimus asked through Ironhide's radio.

"A little sore and tried but Ratchet said that it will go away in a few hours. Where are you guys anyway?" I asked him and I tied the laces on my sneakers.

"_We stopped at a place called a diner. It is a roadside refueling station for when humans travel._" I laughed at Optimus's explanation of some of the things we humans do to make travel a little bit easier.

"Okay Optimus. We'll be there shortly." I said to him and then lied down in the back seat.

Wait a minute…

"I thought Will and Epps were riding with you?" I asked Ironhide when I noticed that the two humans weren't with him.

"I dropped them off on the side of the road for Optimus to pick up. Lennox thought it would be better if Ratchet and I just went." He said and when I looked in the rearview mirror I saw a pair of blue eyes.

"Okay, that's the creepiest thing I have ever seen you do. And I must thank Will for not tagging along. Being naked in front of them would have been bad." I said with a yawn.

"I agree. Only I should be allowed to see you in such a state." He said with a growl in his voice I couldn't help but chuckle at.

"Hey now, rust bucket, no need to growl. Will…is kind of like a second dad for me along with Epps. No need to get angry." I said to Ironhide as we pulled in.

"I'm not angry at Will. I keep thinking about how there are times where I can't be there to defend you because I'm not human." He said. I leaned over the seat and kissed the steering wheel.

"You may not be human but I will always need you." I said then got out. I blew him another kiss as I walked towards the door. When I reached for the handle someone beat me to it.

"Let me get that for you." Said a rather familiar voice. I watched as the door was pulled open before me and I turned towards the person who did.

"Thank yo-" I froze.

No, no it can't be!

"Are you okay girlie?" The man asked me and I shook my head, quickly making my way inside as if my ass was on fire. I spotted Will, Epps, and Alex easy so I made my way over to them quickly, falling next to Alex.

"Mel, what's wrong? Your face is white." Alex said in a worried voice and she should have every right to be worried.

"Did something go wrong with your transformation?" Will whispered and I shook my head.

"Alex, do you know whose sitting over in the corner with the other two men?" I asked her. Alex looked at them for a minute before returning to me.

"No, should I?" She asked and I nodded, a single tear falling down my cheek.

"Do you know that man Melody?" Will asked and Alex gasped next to me. She figured it out…

"Melody…that can't…oh no." She said and reached for my hand in fear.

"Who is he?!"Epps asked with frustration in his voice. I turned to both of them, my voice even and my face smooth.

"It's him, the man who murdered my parents." All four of us turned around and looked at the man in the corner. His black hair was pulled back and his gray eyes seem dark, evil, and there was something haunting them. He looks the exact same as the last time I saw him; gripping my hair tight in his hand as his men poured bleach over my eyes. "His name is Jack of Spades. He's the one who gave me my eyes."

He's back. Jack of Spades is back…

~oOo~

Kind of short but I'm facing writers block. Please review and tell me what you think Melody should do now that Jack is back. Here are your options…

Melody thinks of a plan to track Jacks movements.

Melody faces Jack but Jack doesn't recognize her.

Jack notices Melody staring at her; recognizes her from when she was little.

Nothing happens

Make sure to vote in your review! Until next time!


	19. Facing Ones Past

Hello everyone and welcome back for another exciting chapter! A really big thank you to those who reviewed last chapter….

Silver-Angelic-Lilly

Denali Prime

Madsluads

Night-Fury1

JetCycle

Bee4ever

IronHidescannonlover

Wrecker Radioactive

Spirit Kiss

amcs96

SweetSpark22

epicawesomeness777

SJSGirl

roxas' billa kaulitz

LunaPrimeStar

Fallen Angel 1243

EphemeralFlames

candyish12345

SAMCRO1864

Oh my god, there is so many! YEAH! And a really big thank you to those who favorite, are following, and those who are following me! I love you guys! So, here's how the poll went…

Option 1 – 2 votes

Option 2 – 2 votes

Option 3 – 10 votes

Option 4 – 1 vote

So, option three wins! So much fun is ahead but I've also decided to add option one where Melody tracks Jack…just to be on the safe side. So, yeah, I hope you guys enjoy the read and not hate me at the end for what you are about to witness.

**Warning: What you are about to read contains violence, curse words, mentions of torture and the like. Read with caution.**

~oOo~

He's alive….

He's alive….

He's _alive_...

I want to kill him….

The anger and fear built up much inside my chest I couldn't tell if the tears falling from my face where of that anger or of the fear making its home in my stomach. I had to stop staring, to stop looking at him with my fists clenched so tight that my knuckles where turning white.

I want to kill him…make him suffer for what he did.

"Melody calm down, you need to relax or else this situation could get out of control fast." Will whispered from across the table and my eyes went to him. "Calm down." I nodded and wiped my tears away just as the waitress came to our table.

"What can I get'cha?" She asked, popping her gum annoyingly. We ordered our drinks and food in fake smile expressions on our faces. Under the table Alex took my hand in hers, squeezing it tightly.

"Nothing is going to happen." She whispered to me but I shook my head. No, no something is going to happen because I can feel it in my stomach. I took a quick glance up at Jack and froze.

He was looking at me….

I ducked my head down and tried to look anywhere else but at him. I was going to puke…I was going to scream….I need to get out of here!

"Excuse me?" I froze at the sound of a male Russian voice right next to us. "I vas vondering if you could point us in the right direction." He asked us and only Will was the one to speak up.

"What do you need?" Will asked and the sound of a map unfolding was heard as I looked out the window at Ironhide.

"Vell, ve're on a road trip and vas vondering if you can show us how to get to…" He leaned into the map to read the tiny print. "I believe it is called, Rapid City in South Dakota?" He asked and Will pointed out the most direct route from here to get to that place. My mistake was glancing over to see the man looking at me with a strange smile on his face. "Vhat happen to your eyes little one?" He asked and I didn't answer.

"I gave you directions; you can leave." Will said rudely and folded the map back up; giving it to the man who was still smiling.

"Of course. Good day." He said and went back to his table. Alex gripped my hand even tighter as I watch the man talk to Jack; a smile spreading across his face before looking up with joyous murder in his eyes.

"What did I say, don't look?!" Will hissed and moved so he was directly in my line of sight from Jack. A few minutes later the waitress came back with a drink before disappearing to get our food. We all ate in silence except for Will and Epps who kept whispering about something that even Alex and myself couldn't hear.

"He's going to kill me." I whispered to Alex; taking a bite out of my chicken fingers and slowly chewing it.

"No he isn't. Maybe, you look like someone else?" I gave her a look but she tried to give me an encouraging smile.

"Who else as survived Jack and lived?" She didn't answer. "That's right, no one. I'm the only one and he's the one who took my eyesight and my family from me." We returned back into the silence.

When we ate our food and paid for it we went back outside where the boys were parked. Just as we were about to get into the vehicles to drive away I hard Alex scream. The two men knocked Will and Epps to the ground, one holding a gun at their faces while the other held Alex against his chest.

"Vell, vell, vell. Vhat do ve have here?" A cold, heartless voice asked.

I froze…

I couldn't breathe….

No….

"Certainly it cannot be the little girl who I had the upmost pleasure in torturing all zose years ago?" He asked himself as he came near me, using his thumb and forefinger to tilt my head up to meet his eyes. "But it is! Ah, may have you grown. Zere's something about you have has changed the last time ve met but I cannot place it." Rage built up and I shoved him away, taking swings and kicks at him but he blocked every one of them before throwing me over his shoulder and onto the ground. I coughed and he laughed as he came around and placed his boot against my neck. I gasped; clawing at his boot for air as he pressed down. "Now I see. Vhat pretty eyes zey gave you." I struggled against his foot but he only laughed and pressed harder. I heard a slight beeping noise in my ear so I glanced over and saw spinner putting a finger to his mouth. He began to softly crawl to Jack's black van with something attached to its back. I turned my eyes back towards Jack.

"Screw you." I said and Jack kicked me to the side near Ironhide. God, he's probably in so much pain right now. "What's the matter?" I got onto my hands and knees. "Worry you'll get your ass handed to you by a girl?" I smirked and got up. Jack's smile didn't falter as he approached me. He took a few swings but this time but I blocked his attacks. He growled and did a low blow before he took me to the ground again. I got up as quickly as possible, landing a few hits before he sucker punched me in the gut.

"Now I see vhere you get your courage from. You've grown up just like your father." He sneered and took me to the ground with his elbow. I looked to the side to see Spinner again but only with a grin on his face. Whatever he did, he's done it. "And look at your lovely friend. I'm sure you told her everything zat's happened. Such friends are dear to have." He said as I spit out blood from where it gathered in my mouth.

"Yeah, she is." I looked at him with a smile on my face. "And I taught her everything I know too." As soon as I said that I heard the man holding Alex scream as she threw back her head, bringing up her elbow to his jaw, rolling on the ground to knock the other guy down to the ground, and then picking up his gun only to point it at them.

"I should have given her more credit. Your two make a pair." Jack said as calm and as cool as ever as Epps and Will got to their feet, taking out their own guns.

"Jack of Spades you are under arrest." Will said from where he stood. Jack men got to their feet and slowly back up towards Jack. Jack laughed and straightened out his jacket as I stood in front of him despite the pain everywhere.

"I do not believe you have any authority here marine." Jack said and Will started to walk forward but I stopped him.

"He's right Will. We can't do anything. We have to let him go." I said with a rather bad taste in my mouth. Jack's smile showed white teeth as he approached me. He reached out and took the back of my head, roughly tilting it up to meet his eyes. I stood my ground as he leaned down next to my ear and whispered.

"Ve'll meet again my darling. Then ve'll finish vhat ve started." He said and let go, walking back to his van, taking off. As soon as he was gone I fell to the ground out of breath. Alex gave the gun to Epps and came to my side.

"What did he say?" She asked and she helped me walk towards Ratchet.

"This isn't over, not by a long shot." I said and noticed that Spinner was waiting for me with a worried smile on his face. He brought up a screen that showed a blinking red light on a map. "Nice work Spinner. Now, we'll know exactly where he is." I hissed in pain as I was laid down on the gurney, waiting for Ratchet to help patch me up with his weird cables that would come out from the ceiling. Just as Alex left a strange man appeared in the doorway.

The man is rather large in size but mostly in the body mass of his muscles. He wore a black tank top, army pants with army boots, and dog tags that hung around his neck. His face was chiseled to perfection and I noticed some stubble on his face. There was also a scar running from the top of one eyes, straight down to his cheek. He's HOT but the one thing that made me freeze was his eyes….

They were the same blue color I love so very much.

The man seemed to sigh with relief with me breathing and he once he said my name I knew who he was without a second to think it over.

"Ironhide?"

~oOo~

DAHHHHH! Another cliff-hanger! Please review and tell me what you think!


	20. A Truth I Never Knew About

Hello everyone and welcome back! First off, I want to thank those who reviewed...

**Wrecker Radioactive**

**JetCycle**

**IronHidescannonlover**

**Silver-Angelic-Lilly**

**Denali Prime**

**Spirit Kiss**

**Galem**

**Night-Fury1**

**Fallen Angel 1243**

**Bee4ever**

**SJSGirl**

**Cutie Kyuubi**

**amcs96**

**Musical cake**

**iAltoSax**

And a big thank you to Ryle Culler who suggested LibreOffice! Now I can get back to work until I can afford word!

Any-who! Hi guys! Everyone excited?! I am! The reason is because Melody and Alex finally get to the frigging house after so much crap! But don't worry, that's not that last we'll see Jack of Spades. He's like a fly. He's annoying and pops up just when you think you killed him. Also, I got a job! Whoot! Thankfully, my hours aren't that bad except when I work 1 till 9. That's the only time I won't be able to type.

So, yeah, things are going to get interesting along with some new arrivals coming up which I plan to happen soon! So, enough of me talking, enjoy the new chapter!

**Disclaimer – I own nothing except my Oc's! Everything else belongs to their respective persons!**

**Also, forgive any mistakes because I'm too tired to go through them. I blame Megatron.**

**Edit - I forgot to put something in and it went way over my head! Sorry!**

~oOo~

I was under house arrest...

Or should I say, Autobot arrest.

After the whole, Jack's return and getting my ass kicked, the autobots told me that I was to sit in the back seat of Ironhide, and not to get myself involved in any thing that requires me getting into danger. After Ratchet took care of my aching wounds I moved to the back seat of Ironhide and passed out with Ironhide, wrapping the seat belts tightly around me.

Holoforms...

WHAT THE HELL?! THEY'RE TURNING INTO HUMANS NOW? I thought I was going to have a heart attack after realizing that the strange man, leaning against the doors of Ratchet was in fact Ironhide in his 'holoform'. I've never seen Ironhide look so...beaten up when he told me that it caused him pain to see me get my ass kicked. When I reached out to touch him, not real believing what my eyes were seeing, my hand went right through him. (Much to Ironhide's and my self's disappointment) Ironhide then explained to me that Ratchet was still working on making their forms real so they could experience human interactions. Then Ratchet complained that Ironhide was in his way for 'repairing' my wounds. I told Ironhide we could talk later when I didn't need patching up.

"So, Mel, have you even been to this house your dad left you?" Will asked once we were back on the road. I'm sitting in the back seat, tucked into a blanket and large pillows with the Cube and Spinner sitting on my stretched out legs. I could feel the seat move so that I was sitting snugly inside Ironhide as we drove closer and closer to the house my dad left me. The area we drove by became less open plans to more of a forest type place where tall pine trees could easily hide the autobots. Clever dad.

"Nope. Dad never talked about his work much. He kept everything hush hush around me and my mom. The first time I ever heard of this placed is when I first got my eyesight back. No pictures, just a description." I told Will and Epps who sat in the front, glancing every now and then at the GPS despite riding in an autobot who has practically a map of the entire world at their fingertips.

"Well, we'll see it in about three to four hours. Why don't you take a nap? We'll wake you when we're near." Epps suggested and I decided to take it. I brought the cube close to my chest along with Spinner in his smaller spider form, closing my eyes and allowing my tired body to do the work.

~Dream~

_I woke up back in the cube room again, just like before when the Sparkling saved us when we fell off the building back in Mission City. It's been a while since I've been here and it seems to have changed. Instead of a giant white room it's an exact copy of my room, complete with noise of the city coming from the open window. _

"_Hello mommy." I turned around and smiled when I saw the Sparkling sitting the bed, only, the child wasn't metal like before. _

_He's human looking._

"_Now you look normal. What's going on with you squirt?" I said and ruffled his beautiful dark brown hair that's really soft. His white blueish eyes glowed with happiness as I messed up his hair, making us both laugh at the state of it. _

"_This is how I would look to your race mommy. Do I look okay?" He asked as I sat next to him on the bed. _

"_I have to admit it kid, you look pretty cute for a human kid." I said and then looked about the room some more. "I see you changed your room around. Got tired of the white walls I take it?" He too looked about the room and nodded his head. _

"_I like your room. It felt nice to be in. It's colorful and warm and just...different." He answered and I had this strange urge to bring him into my arms and hold him close._

_I did anyway._

"_You know, you didn't really explain what or why you're calling me mommy. I know you said that the Primes told you some things but I''m left in the dark here. Can you at least tell me somethings about what they mean?" I asked the child and he was quiet for while before he turned his head up to look at me._

"_On one condition." He said._

"_What?"_

"_You have to give me a name." He said with a small smiled and I chuckled. _

"_Alright, that sounds fair since you told me that I would be picking the name." I spoke and then started to think, only, one name popped into my mind. I don't know why but I like the name. "What do you think about Omega? Sound cool right?" I asked him and a large smile came across his face._

"_That's perfect! I love it!" He said and wrapped his fleshy arms around me in a tight hug. I was surprised by the actions at first but then wrapped my own arms around him._

"_Your turn." I said to him and he pulled away so he could see my face. _

"_I woke up after my real mommy sent me away. I heard the Primes voices as I drifted in space. They said that would have a large part to play in the coming years. I would have to start over, aging slowly and being reborn when someone like my mommy would take care of me. I look like this because this is the age of my mind, a child." Omega explained._

"_So, when the time comes, you'll be reborn again?"_

"_Yes but, I have to stay here, learn and watch so that when I'm reborn I can develop faster, growing at a rapid pace. You don't have to worry about me staying a Sparkling for very long mommy." He said with a smile._

"_Continue you're story."_

"_When I came to earth I left very scared and alone. I had to wait a while before your dad found me. I got to talk to him, only small things because I had yet to learn your language. After a while, when your dad stopped coming to observe and to study me, I got worried that something happened. Turns out, something did happen when men in black suits came to collect everything. I've seen them before, people that looked after your dad, those who he trusted whenever he came to his work area with him. Then I was given to you." He was quiet for a while before he spoke again. "I know, in the beginning when you started to sing to me and watched my only memory of my mommy that you would be afraid. I didn't want you to fear me, only, try and understand that we're almost the same. You lost your mommy and daddy to bad men and so did I. My creators didn't die by men, something completely but just as horrible."_

"_I guess that's true. After all, people like us always find some way of finding each other in the most strange ways." I said to him and he continued on with his story._

"_And then, one day, while you were at school the Primes came and visited me while I was sleeping. They told me that very soon things will change and my part will be vital in the end. They told me that, even though you'll look after me, I have to look after you to. I have to keep you and daddy safe as well." He said and I titled my head in confusion._

"_First off, whose daddy? And second, who are these Primes you keep talking about? It can't be Primus can it?" I asked him and he shook his head. _

"_Don't worry about daddy. You know who he is already. __No, Primus just watches. The Primes are the seven original transformers who formed the "Dynasty of Primes", scattering throughout the galaxy looking for planets where they would build Sun Harvesters. They're kind of like the second in command of Primus long after him."_

"_Sun Harvesters? What are those?"_

"_Sun Harvesters are powered by the Matrix of Leadership are __capable of harvesting a sun's energy to produce Energon. The Dynasty of Primes had one rule: Sun Harvesters were not to be used in solar systems containing life. The Fallen, a deception you could say, ignored this rule, and arrived on Earth in 17,000 BC and started building a new Sun Harvester with other Cybertronians. This sparked a war. They battled and the Fallen was defeated by the rest of the Dynasty of Primes as they sacrificed themselves to seal the Matrix away so that it could never be used against you humans."_

"_So, you're kind has been looking after us for years now. Thousands of years. Why are we so special?" _

"_Because you're so young. I asked them at same question and they told me that since you're kind is so young to the rest of the galexy, they feel it's only right that your kind grow. They told me their courious." _

"_So these Dynasty Primes are still here on Earth? I mean, their souls are here right?" I asked but Omega just shrugged his shoulders. _

"_Can't really say. All I know is, while I was in space they began to speak to me, sort of guiding me to Earth. I can't answer the question." We were silent, Omega in my arms as we just sat and relaxed on my bed. After a while I moved us so that we were laying down, facing each other, just relaxing. "Can you sing to me?" I opened my one eye and looked at him. He looks so small and helpless and just to darn cute!_

"_Okay. Close your eyes and try to sleep." I said and he did. I reached up and started to pet his hair, humming softly before singing any soft song I could think of. It's strange, there's this feeling in my chest whenever I hold the cube close. I've seen it in the eyes of newborn mothers when I see them at parks or malls. I can't find a word for it but it's there. I just want to stay here, with Omega in this peaceful space that's designed to protect him. _

_I want to give him a world that's peaceful and safe when he's born in the future. _

_I want to give Omega a real mother but I don't know if I truly can be his mother._

_I just want to keep this feeling in my chest and hold Omega close to me._

_I want this stupid war to be over..._

_It never will be as long as decepticons still roam free..._

~End Dream~

"Mel, we're here." Epps woke me up as we approached a large iron gate. On the side of the gate sat an electrical box with a bronze plate on top of it. The words 'Witwicky' were carved into it. "Do you know how to open the gate?"

"_Why can't I run it over?_" Ironhide said through the radio and I rolled my eyes.

"Because 'Hide, if I know my dad he's probably locked this place tighter than the White House. I know my dad and he's the type to set traps everywhere." I said and got out, fishing in my pocket for the key card along with instructions on how to unlock the gate. I didn't really care if I had no shoes on because it felt nice on my feet. I opened the box and slid the key card, turning on the power. After pushing a few buttons, getting my finger pricked and my eye scanned, the gate finally opened with a loud rusty creek. I got back inside Ironhide and we continued down the dirt path. The gate closed behind us as soon as Ratchet got through and within a minute or two a large white house came into view.

It's amazing!

Large hangers sat in the back of the house while the main house is this monster of a building. Like a mansion but maybe a little bit smaller! The grass is a bit over grown and there are weeds everywhere but the size of this place is amazing! We pulled up the front steps of the house and started to get the bags out while I unlocked the door.

"Thank Primus that's over!" Ironhide said and transformed, moving his arms and legs about. Ratchet and Optimus did the same, groaning as they moved their arms.

"Sorry about the long ride guys." I said and opened the front door. "Why don't you guys take a walk around? These trees are tell enough to hide you guys and I'll open those hanger doors for you. I'm guessing you guys will take that over?" I asked them as Will, Epps, and Alex took the bags inside. Spinner took the cube inside, his eyes widening as he explored the house on his own.

"That will be a correct assumption. Let us know if you need anything." Optimus said and Ratchet and Ironhide already had walked off.

"We'll shout." I said and went inside.

Inside, every furniture was covered in white sheets to protect from dust. Will and Epps already had started to open the windows, getting the stuffy air out while Alex took off the white sheets. I explored a bit downstairs, finding the door that lead to the hangers, opening those up for the boys before going upstairs. There are countless rooms, each one decorated nicely with soft comfortable beds. Alex came up shortly and together we picked out our rooms. Alex took the purple colored room while I took the one next to it, painted in a deep brown color with bits of green in some places. Best thing about the rooms is that the windows look into the hanger where the autobots will be staying.

"Hey, rust bucket!" I called and Ironhide turned, a smile coming across his face when he saw me sticking out of the window. "Guess we'll be closer than I thought. Now you don't have to really check up on me since I'll be sleeping right next to you." I said as he brought his face close to the window.

"Still not the same as you sleeping in me. I find it entertaining the way to talk in hibernation." He said and I glared at him.

"Cheeky ass rust bucket." I muttered and 'Hide chuckled, moving aside to Optimus talked with Alex for a bit. After I got all my clothes and such unpacked I went back to exploring. I opened doors and explored rooms, looking everywhere I could.

Then I came to the one room I wish I didn't open the door to...

It's a baby room...

A baby room colored in sky blue paint with cloth animals stuck to the walls. A large crib sat on one side with an old rocking chair sitting next to it. Everything you could think of, fit of a baby, was in the room, covered in dust. Nothing's been moved and a deep feeling of sadness came over me. Tears fell from my eyes as I walked about the room. I know why I was crying but I didn't know it would hurt this bad to know of something no one told me about.

"Melody?" I turned around and saw Alex standing in the doorway with a shocked expression on her face. "Wha...did you?" I shook my head and moved my eyes about the room again, trying not to meet with hers.

"I was going to have a brother Alex. I was going to have a baby brother."

~oOo~

ANOTHER SAD ENDING! God, I'm such a meanie for doing that but I had to. There's always something about dead families that just keep popping up, bringing things no one knew about into light. So, yeah, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Please review and tell me what you think! Until then!


	21. Keep Moving

Hello everyone and welcome back for another chapter! Thank you all to those who reviewed...

KristenGall1998

Gallem

amcs96

Wrecker Radioactive

Night-Fury1

Spirit Kiss

SJSGirl

ShinigamiGryphon

FloodFeSTeR

Scion Nexus Prime

bluephoenix65069

dragonbookaddict

ebonyninja

And a really big thank you to those who favorite, added me, are following this story and me, and all that goody stuff.

Real quick I have a few announcements I'd like to share before we start. First off, I'm suffering from depression due to a loss of a friend who slipped and fell from an overlook in the town I live in. (Tiny town with large hills.) So, that coincides with writer's block so I'm sorry if this chapter is shite. Second, my job is doing okay but it's been stressful. Chapters might be late and I'm really sorry.

Other than that, we'll be with Alex for half this chapter before returning to Melody. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OC's.**

~oOo~

"I don't really think Jack knew that Mel's mom was pregnant." I said as Optimus, Ratchet, and I watched Melody sitting a ways away with Ironhide sitting behind her in his full autobot form.

"What do you mean Alexandra?" Optimus asked and I turned to face the giant-sized robots. Epps and Will are taking a look around the house, giving Mel space after the news she found out a few hours ago. Mel's mom was six weeks pregnant when she was killed and no one told her until today. When she walked into a baby's room for a baby boy. His name was going to be Johnathan Witwicky.

"I did some digging, seeing how I'm one of the worlds best hackers, and I found a quite a large file on our Jack of Spades. It seems our assassin has some morals after all." I said to them as Optimus came down to lift me up on his shoulders.

"Please explain." Ratchet said and I nodded my head.

"When I began reading, I found that Jack was once part of the Russian military before being dismissed for not following orders on a mission. I hacked my way into the classified mission and found out that he went on a mission to kill someone, even it meant killing innocents. When it came down to it, Jack didn't kill any of the women or children who lived there, he chose to fight his comrades who wanted to. Jack was then charged with treason and fled to somewhere where he became Jack of Spades, assassin for hire. There was a few recorded meeting, some leading to the person wanting to hire Jack death, while others are recordings of real assassination plans. Jack has just a few rules and one of them is that he do not involve himself with the murder of women who are expecting and children. Jack has a soft spot with kids apparently." I explained, using the tablet I found to make my personal assistant. I asked Mel if I could use it to do stuff and she said she didn't mind. Even while she's depressed she can answer with a clear mind.

"Why is that?"

"Jack never knew his parents and grew up going from foster home to foster home long with orphanages. It would seem that Jack takes more to kids than the adults that left him alone."

"Melody was the only survivor correct?" Optimus asked and I said yes. "Then, maybe since she was still a child then, that he spared her by taking away her eyesight. Inflicting pain yet saving her life." Optimus said but I don't know. Something stopped Jack that night from killing Melody. They were after her dad but I keep getting the feeling that he was after the whole family. Mel's dad had the cube, was working on cybertronian technology, and was pulling away from the government's grip.

They wanted what they could not have.

And her dad wouldn't give up without a fight.

"I really don't know Optimus. The only person who knows what really went on inside his mind is Jack himself. All we can do is support Melody and move on." I said but Optimus shook his head as we watched the two of them from the doorway of the large hanger closest to the house.

"I'll be working on those Holoforms in Hanger B. That's where I'll set up our medical and science wing." Ratchet said as Optimus turned to face his medical officer.

"Agreed. Hanger A with be where we'll hibernate and Hanger C will be the training room. It's the best we can do with only three hangers." Optimus said and we watched Ratchet go off to work. "My only hope is that your government will grant us more space should more of us arrive."

"You think other autobots will respond to your message? Do you think some are already on their way?" I asked him and he nodded his head.

"I believe, any, who have heard my message will try to arrive as soon as possible. Gathering in number will give us an advantage over the remaining decepticons still hiding on earth."

"But it will also give my government a reason to start questioning you. We don't like when large being gather in large numbers to fight a war we don't want. They'll start being asshole the minute you give them a reason to. My mom told me stories of how they try to push her around but since she can do anything with a computer or any piece of technology, they're scared of her. Both in good and bad ways." I explained to him as we walked inside Hanger A. Already the autobots have put everything inside it to good use. Creating berths to sleep on and other things to make it somewhat like home. At least they're adjusting.

"And they would harm your creator for the abilities she has?" Optimus asked.

"Not in a sense but they will push her if need be. If there is one thing us humans are always looking for it a bigger, efficient, and deadly way of killing each other." I said and a horrid feeling settled in my gut. "Hey Optimus. You won't...give us any weapons will you? I mean, ways on protecting ourselves yes but weapons could..." Optimus held up his hand to stop me, seeing where I was going with my half asked question.

"I have no plans on giving anyone any weapon details or ways of damaging yourselves more than what you can accomplish now. I've already asked Ratchet, after he is done working on the Holoforms, to come up with ways of protecting humans from decepticon harm." He answered and I smiled. Giving us, or, people who want power over others weapons that could wipe out cities is dangerous. I'm even scared of my own people should they hold weapons like the autobots and decepticons can.

"Thank you. I just...worry that our government may not be as nice as us but we'll try to get through it." I said and rested my forehead against his cheek plates. Optimus's hand came up and curled around me.

"And so long as you and Melody stay with us, then we will endure your governments questions. And as long as you stay with me, I'll always have something to fight for." He said and I felt my face heat up.

"Same here Optimus. And I don't make that promise if you don't." I whispered as we stood there, just the two of us.

"I promise you Alexandra that I will never part from you and will always fight for you." He said and I kissed him on his cheek.

"I make the same promise, only, I just hope I can get my transformation into my autobot form down before anything should happen." I said and Optimus chuckled.

"Nothing will happen. As for your autobot form, I will be very much pleased to help you should you need assistance with _anything_." He said, his voice going lower than normal, making me shiver.

"Pervert." Optimus laughed out loud, continuing his slow pace towards the other two humans talking to each other about something.

~oOo~

(Melody's POV)

"How are you Melody?" I heard Ironhide speak from behind me. Isn't funny how people begin to soft step around me like they're on eggshells.

"Stop talking to me like you even care. Everyone feels like they need to tiptoe around me. Just stop." I somewhat shouted, not bothering to look up from the patch of grass I planted myself in front of. I've been quiet, feeling empty inside, ever since I found out the news about my mom and my unborn brother. It seems like every time I uncover something about my parents it turns out bad or just disappointing. Why can't I uncover kittens or rainbows about my parents, mostly my dad.

"Squishy, you know I'm trying to comfort you like humans would but I can't when you're pushing everyone away. I thought that's what humans do when another is like this." He said and knelt to my level. I turned my head to see his face closer to mine than I thought at first. His hand came down to wrap around me, pushing me gently so our foreheads touched. "Don't shut me out of what's bothering you Melody. You mean so much to me." He all but whispered, making tears come to my eyes.

"I don't know what to think or say about anymore Ironhide. Every time I turn a stone over I'm afraid of what I'll find. Nothing I find is good. I don't understand it Ironhide." I said as tears ran down my eyes. His hand tightened around me and a rumbling came from him like a hum almost.

"The past is never easy to understand. Once you start looking you can never go back. You'll learn more about you creators than you thought and I will be there every step of the way." He said and I nodded my head.

"But Jack...he killed my baby brother, someone I never will meet. He's taken everything from me and there are times where I feel like he's behind me, watching me, always there in the dark waiting for me to trip. I'm scared Ironhide. He's still alive and out there." I said and Ironhide growled again but this time it sounded like an angry growl.

"He won't touch you ever again. I promise you that. I'll step on him if I ever see him lay a hand on you." He growled out, his pointer finger stroking my hair. I smiled and kissed his nose before pulling away to meet his eyes.

"I know his name."

"Whose name?"

"The sparkling inside the cube, I know his name." I said and smiled when this sudden glow came into Ironhides's eyes.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Since his mom died before naming him, he allowed me to give him a name so I named him Omega. What do you think?" I asked him and Ironhide smirked.

"Sounds like a strong name for a mech. Once he is born, he'll grow up with having you as a mother since you are the closest thing to a femme we have. Along side Alex of course." He said sheepishly. I chuckled and started to pull away for some room.

"Come on Ironhide, let's go exploring some more. I know my dad has a few surprises up his sleeve." I said and crawled up his arm to his shoulder to sit there. "Come on 'Hide, up, up!" He growled in did so, making me chuckle.

"Keep ordering me around squishy and I'll step on you." He teased and I laughed.

"You'd miss me as soon as you did. Besides, you do you think is going to rub those sensitive wires of your when you're tired from your workouts?" I whispered the last part in his ear which caused him to growl.

Just keep looking forward, Melody, there's so much a head.

Just keep going...

Never look back...

~oOo~

Sorry for the almost late update. Please forgive me, been having a rough time. Please review and tell me what you think.


	22. Oops

Hello everyone and welcome back! A really big thank you to those who reviewed...

**Spirit Kiss**

**MorgyWorgy**

**Night-Fury1**

**Neon**

**Bee4ever**

**SJSGirl**

**Wrecker Radioactive**

**Dawn Racer**

**Musical cake**

**Dragonwolfqueen**

**JealousyGirl101**

**mikeysrevenge**

**sarjevo**

**Guest**

**Missus Sunstreaker 3143**

**catspajamas12**

**Guest**

**Beautiful dreaming warrior**

**angelslaugh**

**MarshallAlexandraAnderson**

**ChelleyLover92**

**throttleisawesome14**

**KungFuPandaGirl**

And a big thank you to those who favorite, following, and added me to their authors list.

I am so sorry. I've been depressed due to a loss of two friends. Also I've been busy with work and just in this horrid funk. I just can't think and I'm so sorry about this. I hope you all don't hate me. Updates for a while will be random until I can get back into the swings of things.

I hope you all enjoy.

~oOo~

"Melody, they're gonna hate me." Alex said and she sat on the ground. Alex and I decided to go for a walk, exploring the woods behind the house while the guys continued to work on the hangers. Ironhide was in the training hanger Optimus was with Will and Epps, and Ratchet is in the medical hanger working. So, we left them to do work and went for a walk. Well, we thought it would be fine but...

"They're not gonna hate you. Worse case is that Optimus is gonna attack you as soon as he sees you." I said as I walked around her, looking at her closely just in case there's something wrong. You never know with these things.

"Oh god!" I started to laugh but when I got back to her front all I could do was put my hands on my hips, a smile on my face.

"Boy we have some work to do. It's gonna feel funny for a few days but you get used to it. Mind where you put your head though, birds are the things you really gotta look out for. Along with telephone poles." I told her.

Alex had managed to turn into her autobot form.

This is going to be fun.

"I'm going to be a mess! I can't do this!" She cried and fell back onto her back. I felt the ground shake and the trees around her creek. Yeah. A lot of work.

"Yes you can. Just believe in yourself." I said and started to climb up on her like she did with me when we go out so I can stretch my legs. I sat crossed legged on her chest and watch her fiddle with her fingers like they were some weird thing she's never seen. "The guys will teach you like they did with me. Bumblebee will make everything simple, Ratchet will teach you how to take care of your body, Ironhide teaches you weapons, and Optimus...will show you the rest." I smiled at her and she stopped her fingers twitching and looked at me with wide optics.

"What does he show you?" She asked and I ran my fingers through my hair.

"I wouldn't say show but he explains a lot of things. Mostly history and their world. Also certain things about our bodies we should be well aware of, like our spark or heart, and just in general; the basics of things." I explained and Alex didn't seem convinced. "Just trust me."

Alex was quiet for a moment before she moved me off her chest gently. She got up and took a breath, walking back and forth before she stopped. "Okay. I'm ready."

"I'll go get them then."

~oOo~

"What's going on squishy?" Ironhide asked as we walked closer to where Alex was hiding. Since she wouldn't come out to them I have to bring them to her.

"Just follow me and try not to step on me, not matter how annoying I am." I said and tried to keep ahead of them. I heard them chuckle and I kept moving until we got to the clearing where Alex was supposed to be waiting but is no longer there. "Great, where did she go? Alex!"

"What's going on Melody?" Optimus asked, looking around.

"Alex was just right here and now she's being a chicken!" I called out.

"I am not!" I heard her shout from somewhere and I smirked.

"Alex, where are you?" Optimus called.

"I'm hiding."

"Why? Is something wrong?" Ratchet asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Sort of." She answered and I snickered.

"Sort of? Alex, come on, you have to show them." I said and I heard the tress rustle.

"Okay." She said and within a few minutes we watched a hot pick colored femme step out, shyly. I startd to laugh because Ratchet and Ironhide groaned. Optimus, however, kept looking at her like she was the most wonderful thing on this crap planet.

Oh, he got it bad!

"Alexandra what did you do?" Ratchet said, already getting into his job by scanning her and all those fun things he did when I first turned.

"I swear, I didn't mean to. I was just thinking about how Melody turned and just...tried to turn but only without being all angry." She said and I smiled.

"You mean to say you...wanted to turn? On your own?" Optimus asked, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"Melody turned, when she really wanted to protect me and everyone else. She wanted to. So, while I was thinking I just concentrated; willing myself to change and I did. It didn't hurt but it felt like I was floating for a bit. I had my eyes closed so when I opened them, I had changed." She explained to us.

"Let's get back to the house. I'll make sure nothing is wrong with you Alex and then we'll explain to you everything we did with Melody." Ratchet said and Optimus stayed by her side as we walked back to the house.

"You're not mad at me are you?" Alex whispered to Optimus. Optimus had this small smile on his face and leaned in close enough so that I couldn't hear him. Alex had this strange color on her cheeks and she smiled at him to where the same color on his face.

"Don't they look cute?" I said in Ironhide's ear. He tilted his head a little towards me and looked back at his leader and my friend, arm in arm. A smirk came face and nudged Ratchet who sharply turned and face us. Ironhide nodded towards the lovey dove-y couple and a smile graced Ratchet's face which is a rare occurrence.

"He deserves to be happy." Ratchet said softly and went into the medical hanger. Ironhide and myself watched as the two went in after Rachet.

"Ratchet is right you know. He deserves to be happy." Ironhide said mostly to himself but also to me.

"Everyone does. Except the decepticons, they deserve to rot in hell." I said, tapping Ironhide's head to that he could put me down.

"Where are you off too?" Ironhide asked.

"To get Spinner and Omega. I'm gonna try Alex's theory of relax, and just letting the change happen."

"Are you sure that's wise?"

"We'll never know unless we start to learn. How else will we be able to get use to the change if we don't learn out to change back and forth between forms." I walked back inside the house and called to the two mini autobots inside. I could hear chirping and noises rush down the stairs, almost knocking me over coming through the door.

"_You called mama?"_ Omgea asked and I smiled at the two of them.

"I need some help. Do you two wanna tag along?" Smiles lit up Spinners face and chirping came from Omega. "I'll take those as yeses. Come on." I turned right around and walked out the door. I'm gonna get in so much trouble with Ratchet for this. But I just can't help myself!

~oOo~

Another one down. Working on the next soon! Love you all!


	23. Movie Phone Call Night

Hello my little duckies and welcome back for another awesome chapter! A big thank you to those who reviewed...

**Musical cake**

**Bee4ever**

**Wrecker Radioactive**

**SJSGirl**

**Galem**

**Neon**

**.7**

**FantasyActionRomanceGirlCraze**

**TF-Moonfire**

**Optima Prime**

**Jimmy 144**

**Rosemary**

**Guest**

**OptimusPrimegirl213**

**LtSprinkles**

**BookLovingPersonR.B.L**

**Luna Uchiha666**

**Alice Gone Madd**

**me**

And a really big thank you to those who favorite, add me to their authors, and are following me and this awesome story. So, the new transformers movie...not very happy. I won't say anything so if you want to read me rant and have a spoiler about the movie do not read the paragraph at the end of the chapter!

So, happy fun times here and in the next chapter we will have some NEW ARRIVALS! WHOOT! So, I'm thinking a few more chapters till we reach movie two. I will tell you this though...

This story will not include movie 4! I will end with movie 3.

So, that's it! Enjoy!

~oOo~

"MOVIE NIGHT!" I screamed as Alex and I ran into the hangar where the autobots were. They turned their heads towards us, Optimus and Ironhide reaching down so they can pick us up. "Guys we're gonna have a movie night!"

"A movie night? You mean the moving pictures people watch in large building and at home?" Ratchet asked and we nodded our heads.

"Alex and I were in the attic, going through some old things and we found a projecter. Alex said she could fix it up and get it working so we can watch home movies and other things on it." I said and Optimus turned his head to Alex who smiled.

"You can fix it?" Optimus asked and Alex scratched the back of her head shyly.

"Well, yeah, I have a hobby for hacking and repairing things. It's really easy. All I have to do is add a cable or two, connect it to a DVD player and we'll be all set." An evil smile came across her face as she turned towards me. "I have old home movies about Mel when she was little Ironhide."

"Don't you dare! I have some of you as well, two people can play at this game!" I said to Alex and Ironhide laughed.

"Don't want me to see something squishy?" Ironhide asked and my face started to turn red.

"Shut it rust-bucket." I said through my teeth and I got a really great idea. I closed my eyes and started to think of a time when I was really happy and allowed it to create this warm feeling in my gut. "Hey Hide?"

"What squishy?"

"Catch!" Next thing that happened is that I shouted transform, causing Ironhide to fall back with my autobot form sitting on top of him. "Gotcha!"

"Melody Witwicky! What did I say to you the last time you willingly transformed?" Ratchet said and I got off of Ironhide to hold out my arm to the medic.

"Not to do it, and if I do, you have to run tests." I said and Ratchet shook his head, going to work to make sure that everything is in order.

Once Alex had transformed, I went outside to figure out a way to willingly transform myself. I found out that our transformation come from our emotions. When my friends were in trouble I felt the need to protect them, to fight for them, and the other time was when I was happy. So, I hid somewhere and remembered a time when I was happy. I felt warm all over, tears almost coming to my eyes, and when this warm weird feeling appeared in my gut I willed myself to change.

Lets just say that Ratchet was less than pleased, saying that I needed to take this progress slow and easy while he taught us more about our new bodies. I know Ironhide didn't seem to mind and I really didn't mind either. Optimus gave me a talking to, saying that we needed to be at our best in-case the remaining deceptions decide to pay us a little visit in the future. I told him that with Megatron dead, the remaining deceptions are likely to remain in hiding till someone like Starscream decided he's have a crack at leading. I also told him that if the deceptions had a leader like Starscream this war would've been over long ago. Optimus laughed but said even deceptions like him could mean the difference between a win or a loss.

After Ratchet checked me out and gave me the okay I noticed that Lennox was smiling from the door way, leading into the house with his arms crossed over his chest. Even though this is somewhat of a vacation, he still dresses in his army pants and black or gray t-shirts.

"What's up Lennox?" Alex asked and we crouched down so he didn't have to yell up to us.

"Well I have some very good news girls." He said with a smile stretching wide.

"What?" We both asked at the same time, making us look at each other only to laugh.

"Got word from control. They said if you can get the projector working we can set up video calls with your family." He said and we got the same smile he had on our faces.

"REALLY?!" He laughed and nodded his head. "Awesome!" We told him that we have to train a little bit with Ironhide and Optimus, getting us tired, before we could come inside and get working on the projector. He said to take our time but not to take our sweet time because he really wanted to see his wife and child.

"Come on girls, we got a lot of ground to cover today." Optimus called and we rushed over to the yard where the mechs were waiting for us. Unlike today Alex was paired up with Ironhide and I was paired up with Optimus. Having the same teacher, you'll learn everything about them but if you mix it up a bit you'll learn something new every time.

Let's just say that Prime royally kicked my ass and Alex held her ground fairly well until Ironhide pulled a move I could easily dodge. She landed on the ground hard and kinda stayed there for a bit until Hide helped her off of the ground. To my surprise, she pulled one of my moves I taught her...

She flipped him over her shoulder.

I've never laughed so hard in my whole life when I saw the look on his face as her blade pressed against his spark. I took a peek over at Prime and saw the pride swimming in his eyes. It made me smile when Ironhide started to laugh. Alex smiled too and she let him up, Hide giving her a large pat on the back.

"Nice job Alex. Prime teach you that?" Ironhide asked and Alex shook her head.

"Mel actually taught me. When she took kick boxing she taught me some moves. Flipping was a big thing for her. She used to tell me 'Flip and run'. Which is funny because she uses her middle finger the same way." She laughed and I shoved her lightly.

"Ha-ha very funny." I turned to Prime with my hands on my hips. "What happened to all that soft training you do with Alex. I thought you were gonna crush me for sure."

"Seeing as you train under my weapon specialist I wanted to see what he's taught you so far. You almost had me but I noticed that you were trying to use some moves I know Ironhide uses. You're a fast learner. Keep up the great work." He said and patted me on the shoulder.

"I'll try my best Optimus." I said and I rested a hand against my head and relaxed. Slowly I felt myself give way and I returned back to normal. Alex closed her eyes and she turned back as well but she complained about a small pain in her back which meant that she's have to see Ratchet before we go and find the projector. I patted Ironhide's foot and said good-bye to Prime, going inside to rest my pounding head from Optimus whooping my butt.

"You alright Melody?" Epps asked me as he came into the living room. I was lying on the couch, eyes closed, and trying to relax.

"Just a headache. I'm waiting for Alex to be done with Ratchet, her back started to hurt after training. Once she's done we're going to work on the projector so we can call our family." I told him and he asked if I wanted something for my head. "Nah, I'm good."

"Alright then, just let me know if you need anything okay. In a few days Will and I are going into town just a few miles from the cross-road we passed on the way here. Do you and Alex want to come with us?" He asked and I opened one eye.

"Sure. I'll asked Alex when she comes in. Just let me know what you guys are leaving." I said to him and he said okay. He left the room, and I think I was dozing off because Alex's voice was muffled. No one woke me up and I sort of thanked her in my head. My fingers and toes went numb and I welcomed the dark, slipping into sleep.

~oOo~

"_Oh my god, look at you! You look too skinny! Are you eating right sweetie?_" My Aunt spoke over the video chat. I groaned and rolled my eyes as I looked up at the wall where my Uncle and Aunt's faces were projected.

"I'm alright Aunt Judy. We're going into town in a few days to get more food and a few other things we need. We're settling in alright, Alex and I have rooms right next to each other and we've been training really hard with the autobots." I said to her. The slight mention of the autobots made this weird face appear on...well...her face.

"_Are they treating you alright? Those army men not giving you a hard time. They certainly not making you do anything you don't want to, are they? Because, you know, I'll come down there and give them a talking to. Melody-_"

"I know, I know Aunt Judy. Everything is going well. Will and Epps are helping us with close combat training. They're training us some self-defense moves along with some other things. Where's Sam and Bee?" I asked and next thing I knew the screen was moving until a black and yellow robot face appeared on the screen. "BUMBLEBEE!"

"_What's crackin' girl?_" He asked though the radio.

"You're voice still fucked up?"

"_I'm sorry ma._" He said in a childish voice and I had to laugh.

"It's okay sweetie. Ratchet is working on it and I'm sure we'll hear you talking again soon. Your voice is pretty cool by the way." I said just as Sam's face appeared on the screen too.

"_Why thank ya darlin'_." Bee said in a southern accent. Sam shoved Bee's head out-of-the-way so that he and a surprise brunette could be in focus.

"Mikaela! How have you been doing? Kicking Sam's ass lately?" I asked her and Sam gave me a look while Mikaela laughed.

"_I'm doing good, my dad is out and I'm keeping him in line. Sam and I are doing good too. He's taking me out to dinner later._" She said and kissed Sam on the cheek making his face redden a little bit.

"Are you still a virgin Sam?" I said and could hear Aunt Judy almost scream in the background. Mikaela and I had a talk for a little while, Sam explaining to his mother that having sex was none of her business.

"_Does you're father need to have that talk with you young man?_" I could hear her say in the background.

"_No mom, I had that talk when I was thirteen. I'm old enough to know what sex is!_" Sam said and I laughed. We continued on talk, Sam and Bee coming in too before my time was up.

"I miss you guys." I said, trying not to cry, but my Aunt already in tears.

"_We miss you too sweetheart. Please be careful and call us whenever you can okay?_" She said.

"I will! I promise! Once everything is a lot more situated then maybe we can come back for a visit." I told her and that seemed to cheer her up a bit. We said good-bye and the screen went dark.

Epps went next, talking to his wife and a good friend of his. Once his half hour was up Will got his chance. His baby girl is growing and is so cute while his wife is really pretty. She said hello to Epps and hello to us too. I could see in Epps and Will's faces that they miss their wives and just relaxing at home but they have a job to do. They know the risks and the sacrifice the job make you take. You risk your life for the freedom of others.

Alex's turn is next.

"Can you stay here with me guys. It's still kinda weird to talk to my mom." She said and the guys transformed into their car mode, while I sat next to her on the couch we dragged out of the house to use. There is a lot of stuff in that house that no one uses, so, we decided to change-up the place a bit. Even though we have our own rooms we spend most of our time in the hanger next to our rooms. Besides the couch we've almost moved in a small TV, table, an extra cot in case we're just to tired to move, our own little area in the corner.

"Don't worry Alex. There's nothing to be afraid of." I said to her. She smiled and the video of her grandparents appeared. I sat next to her, eyes closed as she talked to her grandparents. They asked me how I was doing and I said okay. They talked a little _bit_ more until we heard her mother's voice. She said good-bye to her grandparents and said hello to her mother. She seemed tired to me and a little bit different. Almost like something is wrong.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Alex asked and she shook her head.

"_Nothing wrong Alexandra, I'm just tired from work and such. Enough about me, how are you doing?_" She asked and the two of them talked for a while. Alex's mom still looked a little bit worried.

"Mom, what's going on? You seemed worried." Alex said and even I was a little bit worried.

"_There's something I need to tell you sweetie. It's about your father._" She said and fear rose in my stomach.

"What about dad?" Alex asked.

"_He's out of jail Alex. He managed to get a parole and he's out. He also wants to see you._" She said and I watched as Alex's face paled.

"Why?"

"_I don't know but he's looking for you. I refuse to tell him where you are but he's trying to make the court force me to tell seeing as though you are his daughter._" He face went to where Optimus sat. "_Optimus Prime, I need to ask something of you._" She asked. Optimus transformed and faced the screen.

"Yes Mrs. Black?" Optimus asked. Alex's mom smiled softly before speaking.

"_I need you to make sure Alex is kept away from that man. I don't know his intentions but please promise me that you'll keep her safe._" She asked of the Prime and he nodded his head.

"I promise. I give you my word as a Prime that no harm will come to your daughter. I will protect her with my life." He said and I smiled at the large robot. The woman on the screen smiled too and replied softly.

"_Thank you Optimus Prime._"

~oOo~

When night had fallen and the video chats were over Alex and I started to get ready for movie night. We brought out pillows and blankets, setting up the projecter just right. We went into the kitchen and got the popcorn and pop all set on the table along with some PB&J sandwiches.

"Do you ladies need any help?" Asked Optimus from behind us. We stood up and turned around only to be...

"Holy shit!" I screamed at the two _men_ standing behind us. "You're, you're..."

They were in their Holoforms again, only his time...they actually looked touchable.

"What's the matter squishy?" Ironhide took my chin in his real hand to make me look at him. "See something you like?" He said with a rather sexy human smirk but at the same time it was weird.

This isn't my Ironhide.

"This is so weird." I said as I touched his large muscle arms. Ironhide was dressed in a black t-shirt, military pants with a black belt, dog tags of the autobot symbol around his neck, with dark combat boots. His hair dark black color, his eyes blue and just like the ones I have. I traced the scare over his eye, his eyes closing to enjoy the feeling of my touch on his face.

Optimus was dressed in a white t-shirt with a blue and red flamed jacket, jeans, autobot belt-buckle with boots as well. His hair brown with small touches of gray, due to the autobot's age, and his eyes are still the same as well.

"Now, I can be with you. To touch you normally, to hold you without crushing, and to just..." He made me look into his eyes and I saw something powerful behind those eyes of his. Something we promised to go slow with but it's there...

"But this isn't you Hide. I have to admit it's nice but it's not you." I said and his face looked a little sad but when he kissed my forehead...I felt this little spark on my skin and it tickled me. "Stop that, it tickles." I said and next thing I knew I was on the ground laughing my ass off. "Stop! Stop!" I screamed. Ironhide started to laugh as well until Alex told us to stop flirting. When I looked up I noticed that Optimus had his hands on her waist, the two looking at us.

"Talk about flirting." I said but Alex just smiled. It's nice to see her happy.

Will and Epps came out, surprised by the appearance of Ironhide, Optimus, and Ratchet too who took on the look of a normal doctor in a white coat with an autobot patch on his left arm. His hair is a pepper and salt color with the same blue eyes. We settled on the couch, us humans eating popcorn while the boys sipped on some beer Will brought with him, Spinner and the cube sitting on the floor. We watched a few movies, some action and comedy, and when Will and Epps went to bed followed by Ratchet, the four of us watched a romantic movie. Spinner fell asleep after the third movie so I told him to go crash on my bed. Ironhide and Optimus held on to us while we relaxed against them.

After the movie had finished both Optimus and Ironhide kissed our cheeks and wished us a god night. I kissed him on the cheek as well and went inside to go to bed. When we got to our rooms we opened our windows to see our autobots in their real form.

"Good-night rust bucket." I said to him, reaching up to touch his metal face.

"Good night squishy." Ironhide said and was gone to sleep.

I lie in my bed, looking up at the ceiling, Spinner on one side and the cube on the other side of me. I smiled, closing my eyes, enjoying the perfect sleep I will get tonight.

No nightmares.

No deceptions.

Nothing but surrounded by my family.

~oOo~

So, a long chapter for you guys and new arrivals. Please review and let me know what to think!

**(Spoiler! Do not read if you have not seen the new transformers movie!)**

So, Ratchet dies in the beginning of the fourth movie and this just pisses me off. First they kill off Hide and now that kill off my medical officer. Dammit I'm pissed!

So, after the third movie I'll do a few more chapters and then it will be all over. Truly, I don't want to go see the new movie, I don't wanna cry and all that stuff. When my boyfriend told me who died, because I asked him too, I just wanted to scream my head off. Not to mention they got rid of Sam altogether and all that stuff. So, tell me your thoughts on the movie if you want. I want to hear other people's opinions too! Love you guys!


	24. Surprise Arrivals

Hello everyone and welcome back for another exciting chapter! A big thank you to those who reviewed and gave me their thoughts on the movie...

**Smokescreen The Femme**

**iris**

**spock is awesome14**

**Luna Uchiha666**

**SJSGirl**

**Bee4ever**

**ForAllEt3rnity**

**MarshallAlexandraAnderson**

**Lulu15**

**Captain Tsuki Kage**

**kittycatcharlie**

**B**

**Cutie Kyuubi**

**KrazyKeke**

**FantasyActionRomanceGirlCraze**

**Zombie-aft-kicker**

**Britt**

**Musical cake**

**Alice Gone Madd**

**Wrecker Radioactive**

**Sesshylover16**

**Autobot Moonstar**

**Galem**

**Jimmy 144**

**Guest**

**Guest**

**lunabloodmoon666**

**TheAwesomeBitch**

**SkyrimPlayer**

**JackFroyo** – (Thank you so much for that long long review. At first, to tell you the truth, I thought it was a flame and I kept going so by the end I was laughing. Thank for the feedback. I will try to make sure to go over the chapters. Most of the time I really don't actually have the time to go over it. I lost my Beta a year or two ago so I've yet to find someone to replace the spot she left behind but I thank you.)

**Agent-Freelance-D.C**

**skylynxprime**

**Guest**

**mette598i**

**Caramel 00**

And a really big thank you to those who favorite, added me to their authors list, following me and this story. I love you guys!

So, I'm sorry that I have not updated, last month was really rough for me and I'm really really sorry. I'm starting school so I hope I can still update as much as I can. I want to be an English teacher and show kids that writing is much more than writing essays and reading. You can create so much more, like fanfictions! Ha-ha!

So, we have some...interesting things going on in this chapter. Some possessive boys of their women or femmes, and just some all around fluff for those many who wanted more cute and love goodness.

So, without much to say, enjoy this chapter!

~oOo~

God, today never felt more good.

Alex and I are spending the day to ourselves in out autobot form. We found the small pond just a small ways away from the house, behind a few large pine trees. We told the boys where we'll be and they said to be careful. I told them should anything go wrong, we'll scream bloody murder while running into their strong arms. Ironhide smacked my backside to which I tackled him, saying that if he ever did that again I would remove his hands.

"You're human men seem to do it to show signs of possession." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Well, not with me, it's just wrong." I said and he said I'm sorry. I rested my forehead against his saying that he didn't need to act human for me. Just being the autobot I'm falling for, is good enough for me.

We said good-bye and left, relaxing in the sun and enjoying the peace and quiet from everything. Alex was accessing the internet as I laid on the grass, eyes closed, enjoying the warm sun. We had some small talk here and there, nothing much. Just relaxing...

Well, I thought today I could relax but...no.

No, I can never relax when you've been involved with robot beings from another planet.

"What was that?" Alex asked as the trees and bushes rustled across the pond from us. I sat up and we sat quietly, waiting for the trees to move again or any sign from the bushes. When they did move again we got to our feet. "Melody..."

"Go and get the others Alex. I'll hold whatever it is off. We can't be too sure." I said to her and she shook her head.

"No, I'm staying with you." She said and just as she finished saying that these weird robots jumped out and tackled us. Our training kicked in and we shoved them away and into the pond.

"Now Alex!" I said and she nodded, knowing full well that we're really not ready for a fight. She took off and I was left to face the two small pathetic looking decepticons on my own. Maybe this will be easier than I thought. The two got up and pointed their weapons at me...

Or not...

~oOo~

(Alex's POV)

"Optimus! Ratchet! Ironhide!" I called out as I broke from the tree line. The boys came out from the hangar and I ran into them, Optimus holding me up by my arms.

"Alexandra, what's wrong?" Optimus asked.

"Melody is in trouble. We got to go, she's in danger!" I said and I pulled at his hand, leading them back to where Mel was. Just as we neared the place we heard a scream. Ironhide ran ahead of us, cannons loose and ready as we raced forward. Just as we hit the area Melody was at we ducked to avoid one of the things that attacked us.

"Son of a bitch!" I heard Mel yell and watched as she sunk to the ground holding her arm. Ironhide was besides her while one of his cannons was pointed at the second thing. "He fuckin' shot me in my arm!"

"I was just protecting myself man. It was you who attacked me." The robot in faded moldy pink paint. The one was that thrown behind us was painted the same way only in a red color.

"Screw you! You jumped at us first! You're lucky I don't blow your spark out of it's socket you little creep!" Mel said, trying to get to her feet but Ironhide stopped her.

"What the slag is going on here!?" Optimus's voice boomed and everyone became quiet. He made the one behind us come in front and the two stood side by side. Now that I could get a good look at them I saw they were autobots like us, and were brothers as well judging by the similar face appearance. "Skids? Mudflap? What are you doing here?" Optimus asked.

"We heard your message prime. We've been looking for you when we stumbled on the femmes. We couldn't tell if they were decepticons or not so...we kind of attacked them." Said the pink one.

"We didn't realize what she was still she kicked our ass." The red one spoke this time. Mel growled and tried to get up but Ironhide stopped her.

"Let's get back to the hanger and discuss about this. Melody needs medical attention, and Alex needs to be informed of who you are." Optimus said and the autobots turned towards me with wide eyes.

"Wow, she's pretty." One of them said and I could feel Optimus's hand tighten around my shoulder. I gave them a weak smile and said hello.

When we got back to the hanger, Optimus introduced me the new arrivals. The twins, Skids and Mudflap, very annoying brothers but are tough all the same. Ratchet took care of Mel who still wanted to beat the twins senseless but Ironhide told her that we need them to help with our problem.

"I'm sorry about Melody, she's really protective of her family. You shouldn't have sneaked up on us like that." I told them, holding the cube while Spinner stood next to me. We explained to them the situation about Melody and I, Spinner and the cube, and what has happened in these past few months. They were...friendly when I told them that Melody and I had no...partners when they asked but Optimus and Ironhide quickly stood by us saying that we were off-limits to their flirtatious behavior.

We're actually spoke for but Mel...

"What's a sparkmate?"

Had to go and open that can of worms...

"Ironhide, didn't you tell her?" I asked the weapon specialist. He groaned and placed his hands over his eyes.

"I wanted to wait till the time was right and explain everything at once Alex." He groaned out and then went to answering Mel's question.

"Basically, its permanent marriage Mel. I overheard Ratchet talking to Optimus so I asked, her told me, and I figured Ironhide already told you." I said to her and I glared at the mech besides her, holding out her hands for the cube. I handed it to her and she got up, walked closer to him, and did the one thing I knew she was going to do.

Flip is ass with one arm.

"What else hasn't he told me?"She asked and I shrugged.

"Ratchet explain to me about...well in your words Mel, it's doing the dirty." I smiled and Mel growled and stalked off somewhere. Ironhide got up and followed her. Optimus asked me if she would be alright and I hold him that Melody is only upset that no one had told her about more about the relationships of their kind when she tries to get more information. Ratchet said he was meaning to talk to us now that we're getting more and more attached to Optimus and Ironhide more like partners than comrades. I turned to Optimus who gave them this smile which I returned.

"Great! First day here and all the femmes are taken" Skids said and I had a laugh.

"Ratchet will show you were everyone recharges. Take some time to rest and I will speak to you later." Optimus said and stood closer to me. Once the lot of them left, Optimus growled, backing me up to the wall, placing his hands on either side of my face.

"Now that we're alone" Optimus said and began lightly nibbling on my wires of my neck. Unknown to the others, Optimus has shown that he can be...quite a passionate mech whose strong and yet so gentle. Our first...exploration was a little bit awkward and slow but as we got more time to ourselves we've learned more and more about each other. Optimus's sweet stop is right above his spark chamber while mine is more human like; the wires on my neck.

"Someone could come back Optimus." I groaned out as he hit one of the spots.

"It seems that at this moment, you could care less." He said, his experienced fingers going everywhere that made a noise come out of my mouth.

"Prime..."He moaned out which caused him to press his chest against mine, making me trapped against the wall and his hard frame. "Your spark..." I could feel the heat, the pull coming from his chest and mine. I wanted his chest to open, for mine to open, and just allow the pull to happen.

"Yours is just as strong as mine." He groaned and pressed harder against my chest to the pull was a sweet agonizing pain that we wanted more of. I've never felt this way before, this dizziness in my head and the tingle in my fingers and primus how I wanted... "Alexandra..."

I rested my hands against his chest and pushed him away.

We were both breathing heavy, my body still wanting him to come back and just do wicked things to me like the pictures in my mind were playing out. Optimus stood up but looked a little frazzled and I had to stifled a laugh. He looked like someone was caught red-handed making out with their girlfriend. He walked over to me again, wrapping his arms around me in a tight embrace.

"I promise you that I will protect you always and when the day comes I will make you mine. I've found you and I will die before you are taken from me." He said and I looked up at him, resting my hand on his face.

"That promise goes both ways Prime." I said to him and he smiled at me, resting his large hand on where mine rested on his face.

No one will take us away from each other. We'll die before that happens.

~oOo~

So, where we have it! Please review and let me know what you think!


	25. Not A Dream A Vision

Hello everyone and welcome back for another exciting chapter! Thank you to those who reviewed...

**SJSGirl**

**Jimmy 144**

**Alice Gone Madd**

**Galem**

**Bee4ever**

**ShiftFrame**

**Autobot Moonstar**

**Autobot StarRacer**

**FantasyActionRomanceGirlCraze**

**Musical cake**

**SunstreakerSquishy2.0**

**Silent Shooter**

**Tundrafire**

And a big thank you to those who favorite, are following me, and everything else you lovely people do for me. So, things have been rough for me but I swear things will be better now that the holiday vacation is coming I will try to update better.

So, I've decided to only make three more chapters, including this one, before I move on to the second movie. So, without further ado, here's your chapter!

**Disclaimer – I do not own anything except my Oc's. Enjoy!**

~oOo~

I wasn't where I should be.

I was dreaming again.

Only this time, I wasn't in control.

I wasn't in the past.

But here and now, the present, standing in front of those who were the first of many to fall.

The Primes before Optimus.

"_Do not fear us young one. We wish to talk with you."_ One of them said and I climbed a rock nearby so that I wouldn't have to strain my neck to look at them. They all looked so old, carvings on their armor were cybertronian and the presence they gave off was powerful and respected.

"_What about?" _I asked them and all seven surrounded me.

"_In the near future you and your family will be tested. You will be one to correct a mistake we could not correct._" One of them said.

"_What do you mean? What mistake? What did you not do?_"

The Seven Primes scattered throughout the galaxy, looking for planets where they could build Solar Harvesters. These Solar Harvesters, powered by the Matrix of Leadership, were capable of harvesting a sun's energy to produce Energon. The Dynasty of Primes had only one rule: Solar Harvesters were not to be used on worlds containing life.

"_I'm guessing someone broke a rule didn't they?_" They all nodded their heads. "_Who?"_

"_Megatronus Prime." _One answered again.

"_He __violated the rule, deciding to use the Solar Harvester on __Earth__. We, the remaining Primes battled Megatronus and took the Matrix. We then sacrificed our life by merging our bodies together hiding the Matrix in a tomb; hidden from the world." _One of the primes spoke.

"_What does that have to do with me? Didn't you kill him?" _I asked.

"_That was our mistake. Instead of allowing him to flee we should have hunted him down. Now, his plans are falling into motion._" A prime spoke.

"_You have felt it, haven't you? The darkness creeping in the shadows, sliding and moving but always hidden. That his him. He is a The Fallen._" I turned towards the prime who spoke.

"_What am I supposed to do? I'm not that strong yet. Neither is Alex. It's hard for us to change to and fro from our autobot forms not to mention we don't have enough autobots to deal with The Fallen and the decepticons._" I told them.

"_Help will come. You must push forward, train hard each day, and never lose track of what is to come. The dark will come and when he does no one will be safe. Someone close to you will die._" He said and I felt a cold chill shoot down my spine.

"_What do you mean someone close?! Is it Alex? Ironhide? Who!? Tell me!"_ I shouted at them but one by one they began to disappear. I felt the rock below me crumble and I landed on the dusty ground hard. "_Stop!_"

"_Not all can be saved._" Their voices echoed all together. The ground shook and I covered my face from the dust that picked up. The ground shook again but when I looked up I froze in fear. Standing in front of me with red eyes glowing was The Fallen. The spikes on the side of his face moved in waves like some type of animal. He looked at me and I began to shake, my whole body shaking in fear as he leaned down, taking me in his claw hand.

"_Humans. Pathetic creatures. Soon you will belong to us._" He said and started to squeeze. The scream that was held in my throat was released as I screamed. I could feel my bones break and it got harder and harder to breath. I opened my eyes for a split second and I regret it. I saw my friends...

I saw Ironhide, Alex, Optimus, Ratchet, and the twins...

I saw them dead...

Murdered and strewn all over the ground. Alex and Optimus only inches apart from holding hands. Ironhide close to me with his chest missing. Ratchet and the twins else where. Tears ran down my face until everything just seemed to explode in pain...

~oOo~

I woke up heaving with sweat rolling down my skin. I threw off the covers and stumbled out of the bedroom door. I kept going, nearly falling every few feet as I made my way towards the front door.

I needed to get outside.

I could hear the rain and I needed to feel the chill wrap around my bones giving me some type of feeling that I was alive, that I wasn't back in that nightmare. I heard beeping as I collapsed on the wet gravel ground. I turned my head to see Spinner and the cube standing behind me. Spinner set the cube next to me before dropping down on his knees as well.

"Get...Ratchet...I need...help...can't breathe..." I said and Spinner's eyes widened before taking off towards the hangar where the autobots were sleeping. The air kept getting shorter and shorter as the whole world around me began to spin. The cube was shaking and making distressed sounds but all I could listen to was how my breath sounded...

Then there was pain.

I screamed in pain as this sharp eruption appeared inside my chest. It felt like I was stabbed, someone came up behind me and plunged a sword right though my chest...my spark. I screamed louder as I felt my body change on its own. My metal hands dug into the ground as the others came up behind me, Ironhide practically sprinting to me.

Their voices were muffled and Ironhide rolled me onto my back so Ratchet could see what was wrong.

"My chest! My chest! It hurts so badly! Make it stop please!" I screamed. Ironhide held my arms down as Ratchet tried to see what was wrong but it wouldn't stop. I was going crazy from the pain, I wanted it to end. My vision got blurry and I screamed until my throat felt raw from it.

Then it was quiet.

The man stopped and my body collapsed in defeat.

Above me I could see everyone's faces. They were worried, scared and felt the same way I did on the inside. What I saw wasn't nightmare or just some horrible dream. What I felt wasn't an aftershock of it either.

It was a warning.

Someone was going to feel the same pain I was feeling.

Only it felt like I was dying.

Someone I love or care about is going to die.

And there is nothing I can do to stop it.

~oOo~

Hope you all enjoyed it! Short chapter but with exams coming you won't see another one till Christmas maybe but there will be one next month. Please review! Until next time!


	26. Holiday Romance

Hello everyone! I'm not dead, I'm alive! Thank you to those who reviewed...

**ShiftFrame**

**Bee4ever**

**ManyGamePlayer**

**Jimmy 144**

**FantasyActionRomanceGirlCraze**

**SJSGirl**

**Khalthar**

**HeartsGuardianSol**

**Tai-Ookami**

**Guest**

**bluevamp**

**Sibba**

**Cassandra**

**Guest**

**Athena7574**

**IronHidescannonlover**

And a wonderful big thank you to those who added me and this story to their author, favorites and are following! Love you guys!

So, I have an explanation and it's shitty but it's the truth...

So, yeah, my boyfriend broke up with me on new years (which is a no-no to any gentlemen reading this fic; that's a very big no-no!) which in turn cause some really bad luck for me. My grandma whose 80 something went into the hospital and my sister came to visit us...only to get a call some hours later that her dog slipped it's leash to get hit by two cars and died. Yeah...joyful times all around guys! Not to mention that I'm trying to find ways to get at least a few more chapters before we move on to movie two! Almost there but I want to bring in Arcee and Sideswipe into the picture; maybe have something happen but nothing too life changing. Plenty of change coming up in movie two. Shit hits the fan boys and girls!

Anyway.

Have an idea? Give me a message or leave one at the review!

Now, onto the chapter! Mush!

Just kidding about the mush part. You can start pelting me with pillows now...nothing sharp or harmful! Anything else may be used to pelt me with!

~oOo~

(**Thanksgiving**)

The boys had not idea why humans stuff their faces to their hearts content one day out of the year due to our great grandparents landing or something. Yeah, they really were confused but Will just told them it's one of the few holidays that people care slightly about but it's mostly about the food we eat. The best part about this however is that we get to take the boys food shopping!

Ratchet tweaked the forms a little bit after my little episode a few weeks ago that no one dares to bring up around me. Every now and then I would rub my chest like it was still sore but it's not. I had a long talk with Prime that night along with Ratchet. I told them what I saw and who I spoke with. They seemed surprised that their past leaders would talk to me but I told them I was just an accident. When my dad first got the cube, the sparkling not the one destroyed, I had an instant connection with it. I found tapes my dad took when I was really little, too little to remember anything but this just proved a theory I had way back in the beginning. I was connected to that cube even before it became mine to protect.

But back to the shopping trip! Since we can't leave just yet we have to stay here for thanksgiving but they are certain we're allowed to leave for Christmas which is coming up next month. It will be great to see my family again and Will won't stop Skyping his wife on the computer. Alex managed to hack into the internet, secure it, so we're able to talk to our families more often. Will hogs it most of the time but we don't mind at all. Sarah even invited to dinner when we came back which Alex and I agreed. Will hugged us with tears in his eyes. Yeah, he kind of adopted us as his kids so we call him pop or old man. He loves it.

"Squishy why am I being dragged into this. You know we can't eat your food source." Ironhide said as we entered the store.

"Because you need to experience more about humans and this is one of the easy ways to do so. Besides, it's fun!" I told him as I pushed the cart around. Alex and Optimus split up from us along with Will and Epps. Each of us wanted to make something for dinner in a few days and I plan on making a desert.

"Walking around to collect your ingredients is not fun. Killing decepticons is fun." He said the last part quietly and I smiled.

"Of course it is but they're not here right now; I am." I smirked at him and he returned the smile, placing a kiss on the top of my head as we turned down an isle. In my hand I held the list of what I needed and as I looked I noticed at a certain lady standing behind us couldn't keep her eyes to herself. Out of the corner of my eyes I could see her look at Ironhide, my Ironhide like he was the piece of meat and something inside me snapped.

My teeth clenched and my hand turned into a fist when she asked for him to help her reach something that was well within her reach. She thanked him by making her hand linger on his arm and her eyes roaming everywhere. He didn't even seemed phased by it either! I got the things I needed and practically dragged Ironhide away from the woman into the next isle. When he asked what was wrong I kept my mouth shut; afraid that if I did I would blow up this whole building.

So, the trip to the store was more than tense when I saw Alex sporting a red face of anger; knuckles white from gripping the cart tightly. We checked out our things and walked out of the store like our asses were on fire but a woman called after Optimus. Alex was shaking and I dragged her along out of the line of sight so I could transform. There was no way in hell we were riding with them!

We got back to the house before the boys and got to work on getting things set up for Thanksgiving which happens to be tomorrow. I transformed back into my human state; helping Alex dress the turkey and get the other dishes prepped. We heard the boys come home a half hour later, marching into the kitchen to pull Alex and myself outside. They more like threw us over their shoulders kicking and screaming.

"I apologize." Ironhide said as soon as he dumped me onto my bed, the cube bouncing almost off it if I didn't scramble to get a hold of it. Once I was settled with the cube in my lap I glared up at the weapon specialist.

"And?" He huffed.

"Lennox explained to us what happened in the store. We did not know those females were 'flirting' with us until we questioned about your reactions to them. They then explained to us after we watch you girls leave our error. I apologize." Ironhide said and I sighed.

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to blow up at you it's just you just stood there and allowed her to touch you! It just got me mad that's all." I said as the Ironhide sat next to me, his blue eyes looking into mine.

"You don't like others touching me?" He asked, his fingers taking my chin to hold our stares. His voice made my face heat you.

"Don't turn this around mister! I'm still angry at you." I said to him but he just smirked at me. "Stop that smirk!"

"Why should I? Lennox had to explain to me that the only reason you were mad at me is because the thought of someone touching me. So tell me, do you not like others to touch me?" He asked and I swear his eyes darkened.

"No, I don't." Then his lips were on mine and then the fireworks went off everywhere. My body tingled as his lips danced across mine; knowing full well that he went to the internet to find out about kissing. His kisses however were making me lose my grip on the cube, making it fall out of my lap. When it made a sound we broke apart, panting and I scrambled for the cube. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Mama's here." I hushed the cube and placed it on my pillows. I turned back to Ironhide to see that his blue eyes were still dark and he was looking at me like something...wonderful.

"Melody..." He said, his hand reaching up to tangle his fingers into my hair, pulling me back for another kiss. He shifted so that he laid half on top of me, our legs hanging off the bed. My fingers also found his hair as he pressed tighter against me. I thought it was forever until we broke away, Ironhide allowing me to breathe. "I can see why humans enjoy this contact." He breathed. I smiled and kissed him softly again before reaching up to bring the cube between us.

"Do you think Omega will like Earth when he's born? Or, if he ever gets a chance to?" I asked. Ironhide brought up his hand to place against the cube and for once in my left this felt right.

"He will. We'll make sure of it. He's the future to our race and we will protect him. Both him and you." He said and kissed my forehead.

The following day we had a lot of food to eat. We set up the table in the garage so that the autobots could stand or sit with us. The boys drank beer while we had small sips of wine or we had a wine cooler that Epps would let us have since we were only a year away from turning 20. After all that's happened it's been almost two years...

I wouldn't trade it for the world.

~oOo~

(**Christmas**)

~**Alex's POV**~

"Mom!" I shouted and rushed to hug her. As soon as I got out of Optimus I saw my mother come outside of my grandparents' house. We were given clearance to come and visit family for the holidays so we packed up and left. Ratchet stayed back at the house with the twins just in case we got more new arrivals without us. Ironhide took Melody to her house and Optimus stayed with me. I couldn't wait to see my grandparents again but seeing my mom was even better.

"Merry Christmas sweetheart." She let me go to look at Optimus. "Merry Christmas Optimus. I see my daughter is in one piece." She meant it as a joke but I couldn't help but slap her arm playfully.

"Of course I am. He takes good care of me." I looked over my shoulder and smiled at him. He returned it, placing a hand on my waist before turned back to my mother.

"A pleasure to see you again Miss. Black. How are you?" Optimus asked her.

"Good, I'm good. Come on in, tell me what's been going on since I last saw you two." She said and they walked inside the house, taking off their coats and boots before going into the living room.

Optimus and my mom talked while they watched my grandmother and I cook in the kitchen. My grandfather was upstairs sleeping since he hasn't been feeling so well. Everyone was laughing and joking, Optimus smiling like never before; even being bold enough to give me kisses every once and a while. My mother kept saying they were a cute couple and asked when the wedding is. Optimus and I blushed like crazy and simply ignored it; making my mom laugh into her drink.

Once dinner was ready everyone sat down and ate. We told old storied about when I was younger and my mom told a few from her work. Optimus told a few but not much. He could relate to some stories but not much since things differ on his world. He did feel bad for not eat but I told him not to worry. Just him being at the table was enough for me and my family. He smiled and kissed me again. I swear, I'm getting drunk off his kisses and if he keeps them up he'll need to hold me up.

Later that night after everyone went to bed so it was just me and Optimus sitting on the couch relaxing did I suspect he had something up his sleeve. And I was right...

"What's this?" I asked as he handed me someone in a blue felt box.

"Your gift." He answered with a smile.

"I'm not supposed to open this till tomorrow."

"I know but I can't wait any longer. Open it." He said and urged me to open it. I chuckled and opened the box. I gasped at what I saw. Inside was a beautiful silver bracelet with cybertron letters craved into the metal. "Oh...Optimus it's beautiful."

"I'll let you figure it out what the words mean. There's also something I want to tell you Alexandra." He said as I placed the bracelet around my wrist.

"What is it."

"Ever since I first saw you I knew...you were alike any other. Over time these feelings have grown stronger than ever and I can't imagine this life without you. I love you Alexandra and I want you to be my sparkmate, now and forever." Optimus said and I couldn't help the tear form in my eyes.

"Really?"

"Yes, very much so." He said and I leaped at him, wrapping my arms around him before planting my lips on his.

"Yes! Yes of course I will!" I said and I smile came across his face before kissing me with all the passion he had. "I love you too."

"I will always protect you from whatever lies ahead of us and I will never leave you." He said and we kissed again and again before we both pulled away panting. We chuckled and I dragged Optimus up to my room so we could get some sleep. We changed into, well I did and Optimus just magically changed, before climbing into my bed.

"Will you stay for as long as possible?" I asked Optimus as I rested my cheek on his chest, his fingers entwining in my hair.

"Of course. Good night Alex."

"Good night, love you."

Optimus chuckled before kissing my head, "And I you."

~oOo~

(**Mel's POV**)

Ironhide and I finally has time to ourselves.

It's Valentines day and with an autobot signal coming not far from here Alex and everyone else expect the two of us went. We needed some time by ourselves and this was perfect. We were nestled on the couch with blankets, popcorn, and soda with a romantic movie playing on the TV. Ironhide really didn't understand the need to express feelings in such a way like what was happening in the movie. I laughed and told him that humans are very strange beings and expressing our feelings are normal.

Then he asked what was so special about this day and I told it was a day for couples to show their feelings for one another. It's also a day for new love to blossom and for people just to show one another how much they mean with large teddy bears and flowers.

"We are a couple are we not?" Ironhide asked and I nodded my head. "Why aren't we doing what you told me? If this is an earth custom..."

"That's because we're not that type of couple Ironhide. I don't care about flowers or teddy bears because all I need is you. And your guns of course." We laughed and he leaned down to kiss me, something he's said on numerous times that it's the one human thing he will never tire of and understands why humans like it so much.

"I feel so used if that's the only thing you like." He said and I kissed him once more.

"It's not the only thing." I've noticed that Ironhide enjoys the touching we share while in his human form. Sure he enjoys me in my autobot form because it's more compatible but this is a new experience excites him. "You're very nice eye candy too."

Next thing I knew I was laying on my back with Ironhide on top, my legs on either side of his waist with his hands holding mine. We looked at each other for a long while before a second war started on each others lips as they danced across each other. Hands roamed, mouths locking and unlocking, and muffled groans were muttered.

"Melody...Melody..." Ironhide groaned as my nails ran down his chest from inside his shirt as his lips attacked my neck. "Primus..." His shirt then fizzled off, showing off this god like body to me. My eyes roamed everywhere and he smirked before starting back on my neck again only moving lower and lower with each kiss.

"Ironhide...ah!" I was startled by the squeeze on my chest but it wasn't pain but pleasure. But before it went any further Ironhide pulled away like he was burned by something, breathing heavy and getting up off of the couch. "I'm sorry. Did I..do something wrong?"

"No, no you didn't it's just..." He grunted, "I don't think I can hold back anymore with you Melody. I want...everything with you." He turned to face me, landing on his knees next to me. "Be my sparkmate. Be mine." He said and I just stared at him with a blank face. "Damnit."

"Whoa there mister, I didn't say anything. You just surprised me that's all." I told him.

"Well?"

"Yes. Yes, I will." I said and launched myself at him so that I was on top, kissing him with all I got. We rolled around like in one of those chick flicks movies we were watching.

"Primus you are something else."

"Sorry for...cock blocking you sweetie. Now that I'm yours...just give me a warning okay? I've never...done anything if I understand what you're asking." I told him and he sat up, keeping me in his lap with his arms around me.

"I promise you this now that I will never push you to do anything you don't want to do. I...love you too much to hurt you Melody." Ironhide said and I felt tears weld in my eyes but I buried my face in his neck.

"I love you too you rust bucket." I said and felt him chuckle, his arms tighten around me.

Yeah...I could get used to this.

~oOo~

Please review and let me know what you think! Love you all!


End file.
